The Girl Who Would Be God
by UnsungMelody2209
Summary: Haunted by the past and stricken by grief She seeks out a place she belongs in a struggling life. Created by man and riddled with hatred He seeks to end human life but is saved by the kindness of a lonesome and unusual acquaintance. Where will the tragic tale take these mysterious pokemon. I changed the summary to better fit the story. This is my first so pls comment what u think
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

DISCLAIMER: the story seems really mild right now but it will get more intense with language, gore, and suggestive themes. not too much of the themes i don't think. This is my first story so please take the time to read it all and enjoy. It is a long chapter and i was originally going to make it a prologue because this is just back story to the main story but seeing as it was so long i decided to make it start in the past. The next Chapter will be slightly ahead in the future as well as the continuing chapter will also jump. Again, i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment. it will make writing this a lot more worthwhile and you will see that i put a lot of effort into my work. Also I do not own pokemon... clearly.

Chapter 1: Resurrection

It was a calm night like any other, and none would be the wiser, except for a small group of onlookers, that this night was unlike any other. It would be a night that changed the world. Just outside Cherrygrove City was a small gathering of woodland creatures waiting for their new addition to the family. As a worried gallade held tight to the hand of a screaming gardevoir, everyone was anxious and waiting. The full moon gave plenty of light being as it was the largest full moon in over two centuries. The cyndaquil not far from the noctowl, who was barking orders and comforting the labored gardevoir, was shedding some more light over the commotion unfolding before their eyes. Noctowl, usually the same height as the soon to be parents, towered over them, with sweat dripping down his brow and a worried look on his face. The apprehensive was understood for childbirth was no easy matter.

"I cant believe this is happening on the night of the biggest full moon in over 2000 years" Ember, the young cyndaquil, whispered.

"Zen! Have you fetched the clean water yet?" barked the wise old owl

"Yes sir, it's right here" a shaky little zigzagoon replied weaving through the crowd of onlookers carrying a pail of water that was bigger and probably far heavier than himself.

"Florence, I need you to control your breathing" cooed Albert as he wet a towel to put over the gardevoir's head. "And remember to push". "Alexander?"

"Yes?" replied the anxious gallade breaking the intense gaze from his beloved wife for the first time to look at the old noctowl. Albert is the village chief and has lived a very long time, longer than any noctowl should. He is a respectable owl, even outside the small village, and his age can clearly be told by his long grey beard and greying feathers. He is also very wise and has performed countless births before this, but unbeknownst to him that this one would be the most important.

"Get ready. Your about to be a father" Albert said

A thousand emotions must have passed through the gallade and as a tear streamed down the side of his face and with a smile he looked his lover in the eye "I'm ready" he replied sternly.

Alexander winced from a mix of almost getting his hand broken from the sheer pressure of Florence's grip, the long three nails breaking the flesh and blood dripping to the mossy ground, and from the blood-curdling screech she let out. And at that same moment everything went dark. As if the moon had fallen from the skies and the poor cyndaquil had suddenly vanished. Time had frozen. Everything was shrouded in an eerie darkness and any form of light has vanished. Albert, temporarily blinded from the lack of light, gained his vision rather quickly being nocturnal.

"Ember! What happened to my light?" yelled the old owl. Silence.

"EMBER" Albert roared as he turned around. Stunned he couldn't believe what he saw. Everyone in the village was… frozen. Not just frozen but as if time had stopped moving for them and they were stuck in this unknown paradox. Where once light emanated from the small holes on Embers back, now radiated darkness. The water from the pail that Alexander had tipped over while enduring the pain from his wife had stopped midair. Alexander, whose lower body and torso had been a shimmering white and green now bore a flat black and red torso, and his eyes now a pale white. He looked to Florence her face twisted and tormented in agony with eyes as white as snow. Every color was inverted to a haunting blot of darkness.

Suddenly he could see a faint light. He looked down at the ring he once received as a gift from an old friend on one of his talons. It glowed with a serene emerald light. With the faint light he could see an egg sparkling, as if reflecting the darkness and shimmering from the emerald light, lying at his talons.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?" Albert said, his voice quivering from fear. He looked up; the countless stars that once showered the heavens have disappeared. And the once brilliant full moon gone, only to be replaced by an endless hole in the night sky, like a colossal black hole seeking to devour everything it touched.

Albert bent down to touch the radiant egg when suddenly Florence moved. Albert jumped out of terror and fell back now eye to eye with the sick deformed Florence.

"You can't have her, this world doesn't deserve to have the honor. It was not planned to have her here" Florence shrieked her voice distorted and twisted in agony, yet her face frozen as she talked, in the same haunting look.

"W-w-what do you mean" Albert stuttered. This is too much for him, his heart felt ready to give at any moment. Suddenly the twisted body of Florence froze and instead of the cold unwavering white in her eyes a dim crimson light started glowing from the center of the iris.

"Please… stop. What is happening" a terrified Florence said in a small voice. "Albert… please… Run. Take the egg and get out of here." Her voice quivering, and seeming to lose control "RUN!"

Albert lunged for the egg and hid it between his wings as if to shield it from whatever malice. He was then ripped to his feet by the demonic looking gardevoir, any hue left in her eyes has disappeared and all that was left is a white void as dead as the hole above their heads. Choking and gasping for air Albert frantically grabbed hold of Alexander. At Albert's touched the gallade seemed to escape the time imprisonment and his coat color returned to normal. He stood confused as to what was happening but saw that Albert needed his help against this… this… thing that was killing him. Alexander preformed a psycho cut, but the deranged gardevoir let go of Albert's neck and evaded just in time.

A ghoulish laughed filled the air.

"My dear Alexander. You dare attack your beloved wife?"

Hard enough to believe but Albert could have sworn he seen the shocked gallade turn a paler shade of white.

"Florence?" Alexander said incredulously. He could not believe his eyes. _What happened to you?_ Thought the horrified gallade upon seeing this black and red monstrosity with a tortured look on her face. _Could this really be Florence?_

"Very well, if I can not return the small one to where she belongs then I will keep you all trapped in this prison of time forever" Florence yelled.

"Small one? 'She'?" Alexander asked confused. Albert opened his wings to reveal the glimmering egg. Light seem to flow from this oval shaped object and all effects of this weird haunting darkness seems to be repelled and have no affect on it.

"Is that… our?" Alexander couldn't even finish the sentence through his stammering

"Yes. Its your child, but this monstrosity seems to want her destroyed" Albert said finishing Alexander's sentence.

"This monstrosity," exclaimed Alexander, "Is my wife!"

"Not anymore… I don't know who or what that is. But for the mean time that is no longer your wife" Albert rebutted.

"Enough!" yelled the crazed gardevoir. "You will stay here forever with your precious child, never to see her hatch"

The black hole above them seems to be getting closer now. It was going to devour them and throw them into nothingness. An eternity in a vacuum of motionless time loomed before them. When a green bubble of light seemed to appear before them, and with a voice as gentle as chimes against the wind said upon them

"Now, now. We all know that time is my domain" entered an elegant floating creature with giant blue eyes.

"Celebi!" both Albert and the demented gardevoir said simultaneously.

"Nice to see you old friend," Celebi directed gleefully to Albert. "I'm glad to see that old thing still works". Hinting to the ring on Albert's middle talon.

"Is this what it does?" mused the old coot. "What an extraordinary gift, to be able to wander freely without the effects of time. How could you let such a possession go?"

"Well you did save my life once, I'm glad after a hundred years I could return the favor"

"ONE HUNDRED YEARS!" exclaimed the bewildered gallade. "I had no idea you were THAT old," he said with much emphasis in his words. "How old are you then?"

"Now, now. That's a matter for another time, we have our hands full right now" Albert said motioning to the gardevoir fuming with rage.

"Celebi. What are you doing here?" demanded the gardevoir

"I am here to stop you. Release these Pokémon at once" and at that command Celebi released a pulsating green light, and just as fast as everything had surrendered to chaos, it all returned to normal. The moon was once again covering half the night sky like a gigantic white pearl, stars flooded the cosmos, and all the colors had return to their normal shades. No more sickening black miasma that shrouded everything in darkness and seeped into the very soul. No black hole seeming to devour the entire universe. No more inverted colors of their friends' fur.

"Thank Arceus! Celebi you have saved us! I didn't know you had that kind of power?" yelled the ecstatic noctowl.

All the villagers looked around dazed and confused as to how the setting changed so fast, and how are there more Pokémon here. How did the old owl move from one side of the clearing to the other in just an instant? How did the tiny green fairy get here and what happened to the birthing of their new village member? They had no idea they were stuck in time and they had no idea what they had just been brought into.

"I… I don't Albert… I should have only been able to unfreeze time," said the Celebi curiously. Maybe time was what was causing all of that? The little fairy had never seen a standstill in time cause such a commotion. What was with everything seeming to come from a negative image, or the giant black hole that was consuming the sky? _Maybe it was all time related? Couldn't be… _Celebi trailed off lost in thought.

"How dare you Celebi! How can you defy me?" everyone jumped as the tortured looking gardevoir, still looking demonic and possessed, shouted at the top of her lungs. Florence still had her dress as black as the night, her once green beautiful hair still red as if stained by blood. The red horn on her chest, which is the physical embodiment of her heart, now looked grey and bleak. And her eyes still a cold unwavering white void of color.

"You cannot change what is done, just leave this village alone" yelled the floating fairy

"I can do whatever I please," shrieked the gardevoir. "I-"

Before gardevoir could finish the egg began to glow as bright as a sun and a slight hum can be heard emanating from it. A soothing melody, that brought many memories back to the poor troubled gallade. Tears swelled in his eyes, how was this possible he thought. The emotional tune also rang into the heart of the creator of the melody, as the tormented gardevoir dropped to the ground. A last scream can be heard from the gardevoir that shook the trees and surrounding vegetation. Most of the villagers were fleeing in fear without a clue as to what is going on.

"NO! This cant be" and with the bright light vanishing, so did the haunting, malevolent spirit controlling the feeble gardevoir. Stumbling over to her, alexander grabbed her waist before her head hit the stone behind her.

_So it was the egg that returned everything to normal after I unfroze time_, thought Celebi. How curious…

"FLORENCE" screamed Alexander trying to get her focus. She was hurting bad, not only did she just endure labor but also some unknown force possessed her and who knows the troubles it wrought inside her soul. Most of her color had gone to normal. Alexander was glad to see that, even though Florence was still not opening her eyes. Patiently Alexander waited with Albert behind him for Florence to awaken, waiting for the remainder of her color to come back. Soon her gown was as white as snow and her hair and arms back to the succulent green. Everything was returning, and they seemed hopeful. But time passed and after most of the color had returned, they noticed one exception. Her horn, her heart, had remained a dull grey, a grotesque blight on her pure torso. Alexander can feel the tears start to swell up again, _what was going to happen?_ He felt a feathery wing gently placed upon his shoulder and a faint apologetic whisper almost inaudible. _It can't be_… rage filled his heart along with pain and sorrow. Too many emotions, he wished someone would rip his horn out just to stop this unpleasant mix of emotions. But all of a sudden there was another flash of pulsating light. Albert moved his other wing to find the egg, still shimmering like a diamond emitting its own light into the night. From the pulsating light the rage and torrent of emotions inside Alexander died down. He instead felt a warming aura flow over him and it soothed him. Alexander looked down at his beloved wife, who he had protected countless times, and who protected him equally, lay on the cold mossy terrain as the gentle ebb and flow of pulsating light washed over them. He, to this day, has never seen such a beautiful creature and she couldn't look more gorgeous with the tinge of green from the light that made her skin seem to radiate. A flutter of her eyes, Alexander couldn't believe it. _Was she going to be okay?_ He pondered, filling himself with false hope. Looking into her eyes, which were once a vibrant scarlet, full of life, now a dull almost orange color. The gallade and gardevoir stared into each other's eyes through the soft pulsating light and euphonious melody playing in the background.

"You fool" she jested at the old owl "why are you so wise yet never listen? You should have fled"

He had no reply; he knew she doesn't really blame him for staying. Instead he handed down the magnificent egg and laid it upon her stomach. It was warm. It had no incubator or source of warmth yet she could feel the egg actually emanating the heat. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn't even have the strength to wipe them away.

"My child. Who I don't even know, nor will ever get to know, and what will become of you? I know you will make an excellent gallade one day like your father." She cooed over the egg

"Actually dear it's going to be a she" Alexander choked out through the tears.

Florence looked confused, but trusted him nonetheless. " A girl huh? A beautiful gardevoir… like her mother then" Florence could not hold back the torrent of tears that now streamed along her face. "I'm sorry my child that you will have to live without a mother. I wish I could be there for you"

No one had any delusions. They knew Florence was not going to live.

"Let us name her. Quickly." Alexander rushed. "How about Florence? I love that name" he too now had tears streaming freely down his face.

"No. I want to name her Anastasia" Florence said lovingly to the warm pulsating egg on top of her.

No one saw but Celebi's eyes grew wide in shock at the mention of that name.

"Why?" asked Alexander curiously "One day she will want to know and I would like to tell her your reasons"

"Because it means resurrection, I won't get to see her and she won't get to meet me but I'll live through her and I'll always be watching over her." Florence said while closing her eyes and laying her head down. She was becoming awfully tired. She could barely speak and with her last energy she whispered "I love you both" and the egg stop moving up and down. The pulsating of light became dimmer and less frequent. Alexander cried and let out a painful howl that was heard throughout the village. Everyone knew what had happened, and everyone cried.

As Florence exhale her last breath, and through the still of the silence, they heard a small crack ring out. Alexander raised his head from his late wife's chest and looked over. Through blurry, tear soaked vision, he could see a little crack in the egg. _How can that be? _He wondered. I must be imagining. He turned to Albert who also stared bewildered at the cracking egg.

"And so it begins" Whispered the fairy, floating high before disappearing into a green orb and vanishing "_goodbye old friend, I'll see you again_" Celebi said telepathically.

Albert paid no mind and they both starred at the egg in silence… And then another

**CRACK**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. i will be writing as often as i can. Please leave a comment to help me see what my story lacks or what i should do to improve. this is my first story on this site so i hope people don't mind the length of the story. i plan to make it like an actual book. i hope you enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Chapter 2. Gone

"Dad" a voice rang out softly from the room next to the den, where Alexander sat thinking intently. The sudden break of the silence startled him as he jumped and knocked over his glass of water.

"Damn," he mumbled under his breath. "I'll be right there Ana!" as he used psychic to pick up the broken glass and put a small rag where the wet ground was.

They have a nice home. They had help from many of their friends to hollow out one of the largest trees in the village to create their home. It was a magnificent tree, must have been near 300 paces wide and unimaginably tall. You could stack thirty gallade's, who is the tallest in the village, and still not reach the top. Alexander designed the house and left a mental blueprint by telepathy to all his friends to help construct their home to his liking. It has three rooms, a den, a dining area, and a living room. Alexander walked out and started towards young Anastasia's room. It had been three months since his wife died. And it would actually be around this time that Anastasia would hatch but not even Albert, the village chief, knew why she hatched. She had no complications either; she has no disabilities and is very intelligent. She quickly rose to the top of her class and was already able to perform simple psychic abilities perfectly, such as confusion, teleport and even magical leaf.

"Yes honey?" said the tired gallade, as he walked over to her cradle made from oak wood.

"Can you tell me the story again?" begged the young ralts

"Ha-ha again sweetie?" Alexander said holding back some laughter "I've already told you a story tonight and you have a big day tomorrow, you need your rest". She loved to hear the story of her mother and how a legendary Pokemon came to save them. Of course Alexander brightened it up and sugarcoated it a little… or maybe a lot. He couldn't tell her the true horror that took place that night. Alexander felt a shiver move down his spine as he recalled that night.

"Ok daddy. I'm gunna do my best for tomorrow though, ok? I'll make you proud" beamed the young ralts.

"Don't worry honey. I know you will do amazing and no matter what I will always be proud of you." He said as a smile of pride came over his face. He went over to give her a kiss on her forehead moving her hair, which is in the shape of a bowl, out of the way to see her eyes. Most ralts have a red horn on their head and scarlet red eyes. Anastasia was born without her horn, though it doesn't seem to affect her mood sensing or any of her other abilities, and she also had purple eyes. Eyes that only master gardevoir's can release when they summon a monstrous amount of psychic energy in combat or through extreme meditation. Anastasia had never seen another ralts so she didn't think she was different. She just assumed through evolution that she would earn her red horn on her chest when she becomes a gardevoir.

The young ralts closes her eyes and Alexander could feel sleep wash over her through his horn. So he creeps out of her room and quietly closes the door behind him. Tomorrow is their last field test. It's a test to determine who will be able to graduate and move to the advance training class for pokemon. They will get sent off, out of the village, to a larger pokemon habitat where a more variety of pokemon reside and train. For the test they will go out into the forest with the other pokemon and compete against guardians that have been set up in certain locations throughout the forest to test their stamina, endurance, and strategy forming skills. The goal is to defeat each guardian for a flag. The guardian will have a test they must accomplish to receive the flag. They will return the flag to their home base and set out to find another. There is a total of 20 flags and 6 contestants, anyone who is tied for flags by sundown will have a skirmish to determine the winner. Alexander remembers well his test. He himself had collected 9 out of the 20 flags and there were a total of 12 contestants. He has seen Anastasias potential so he is not worried at all about how she will perform tomorrow. He gets to his room down the hall and lies in his covers that signify his sleeping area. His mind wanders to fond memories of his younger years with his beloved Florence, as his eyes gradually close.

Morning had come too soon for the exhausted gallade but not soon enough for his excited and energetic little ralts, who was already knocking on the door for him to take her to the village gathering. Alexander opened the door to see his daughter as she began pushing his leg to the dinning area where he packed her a basket or oran and leppa berries

"You will need to keep your strength and energy up," he said as he handed Anastasia the basket of berries.

"Thanks daddy, I will see you at the competition then, right?" before hearing his answer the little ralts was bouncing out the doorway.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Alexander called out to her

Anastasia was almost at the gathering grounds where the competitors will meet before being lead to the clearing where the entire village awaited. She could hear her friends calling to her.

"Ana! Over here!" she looked over to see a small ball of fire and a little raccoon figure signaling for her to come over.

"Ember! Zen! Are you guys ready for today?" she asked excitedly running over to meet her friends.

"Hell yea" roared the little cyndaquil, who caught a stern, disapproving look from his teacher for his use of language. He bowed his head in shame and mumbled out an apology. The ralts and raccoon could barely contain their laughter.

"What about you Zen? You ready?" asked Anastasia quizzically to the shaky raccoon who was clearly nervous.

"W-w-well… maybe I'm a little nervous." he said hesitantly.

"A little?" jested Anastasia sarcastically. Now it was Ember's and Ana's turn to laugh as they got a reproachful look from the raccoon.

"He should be worried! You all should!" exclaimed a voice from the crowd "'cuz I'm gunna mop the floor with all of you!"

"Oh great" the trio moaned as they looked over to see a smug looking nidoran approaching them

"I am great, aren't I?" he exclaimed, taking it as a compliment. "And I'm going to beat your dads record of 9 flags before sundown Ana" he sneered.

"Even if you do, it doesn't matter Dino! He had double the competitors we have today. So it wont matter really." Exclaimed Ana defending her father's record.

"Well then I will just have to collect all 20 for myself to prove it then, won't I?" Dino said while walking away laughing.

The trio shook their heads and ignored him as he kept making ridiculous comments to another two female pokemon, that were talking amongst themselves. Anastasia was talking about her game plan when she noticed that the other two, Zed and Ember, were no longer paying attention and instead drooling over the two pokemon that were ignoring the harassing comments from Dino.

"For Arceus sake! Just go talk to them already!" Anastasia snapped, getting annoyed by their unconcerned attention to her plan. They jumped, startled by her raised voice

"Shhh! They will hear you" the two pokemon said simultaneously. Ember was ogling Veronica, a young vulpix the same age as Ember, and Zed was eyeing Beth, another zigzagoon that lived across the forest from where Zed lived. Although Veronica was a normal vulpix, Beth was a strange zigzagoon. Where they normally had fur of brown and white stripes with a black patch connecting their brown eyes, she was different. They called her a 'shiny' zigzagoon. Her fur was alternating colors of fiery orange and sterling silver with her fur on her head being complete orange with a strip of silver connecting her eyes and her eye color was a vivid red.

"Ugh! Whatever. Lets just finish going over our plans" Anastasia said as she snapped the two love-struck pokemon back to the task at hand. "We only have a few more minutes." Just as she said that, they could hear a ringing bell sound. It was too late. It was time for the competition to begin. The trio nodded to each other, knowing that for the next 12 hours they will be enemies.

They followed single file behind the teacher as they entered a small clearing decorated with paper bowls with candles hanging from the trees of every color you can imagine, banners with Pokémon's faces on them sprawled along a make-shift bleacher, that must have been hastily prepared. All the villagers sat within these bleachers. It wasn't long or anything because it's a small village so even though the crowd wasn't big, it wasn't too often that everyone would gather, it was nice for the competing pokemon to see them. At the center of the clearing was a towering podium where Albert sat waving his frail old hand to the group coming in. It was a wondrous moment but Anastasia couldn't help feel the weight of dread pulling her down. She shook it off, as it was likely to be nervousness or butterfree's in her stomach. She walked down the aisle in the middle of the line, with Zed in front of her and Beth behind.

Something was wrong. Anastasia could tell it was no longer just nervousness, and she glanced around quickly for any signs of danger. None appeared. Ana started scanning the crowd for her father to find some guidance as to what this feeling is. She has never felt it before because she has never been in any danger that she could remember, but her father would be able to know seeing as he was the only other sensory pokemon in the village. She spotted him; he was in the top of the stands scanning the clearing from left to right. Anastasia could see from his furrowed brow that there, indeed, was something wrong.

But it was too late. It all happened to fast that no one really knew what was going on. Three raichu's jumped from the trees into the middle of the clearing and used flash blinding every one. You can hear shouts coming from the forest line. Human shouts. Albert looked around but couldn't see and the effects of flash were taking to long to wear off. _Why are there humans here?_ Albert thought

"_Anastasia! Where are you?" _Alexander yelled through telepathy.

"_Dad! I'm over here! I'm scared. Please help!"_ replied the terrified ralts.

Through the horn on his chest he can feel the fear from his daughter and where it was coming from. But there was a lot of chaos. And fear hailed from every direction so it was hard to pinpoint exactly where she was. Pokemon running into him, frantically calling for his or her children, while everyone being momentarily blind.

"Look! Grab that one she's a shiny" one human yelled out and then heard a thud followed by a red light.

_What's going on?_ Thought Alexandria squinting through blurry vision. She sees a tall figure through her hazy vision. He had long white legs and green torso. _That has to be dad. He is the tallest after all_ Anastasia said thinking to herself while stumbling in that general direction. She almost caught up when a large black boot stepped in front of her.

"My my, what do we have here?" said a human. "A ralts without her horn? I wonder why?" "Just grab her and let's go. We can do test later." said another human.

Alexander can suddenly feel the fear from Anastasia gradually getting further and further away when it was just so close. "_DADDYYYY!_" he heard the scream come from telepathy

"_No! Ana!"_ He chased the sound only to be hit with a seismic toss that sent him across the field. Dazed and confused he struggled to his feet, trying to see through the haze of his returningvision. He can see four or five blurry figures dressed in all black running away from the clearing. He pursued, his vision gradually getting better but he saw the men get into a weird square shaped object with 4 round things under it and with a mighty roar the thing seemed to jump to life. Alexander was too far, he couldn't reach it with his psychic grasp, and so he tried to block their path by releasing a powerful shadow ball at a tree in front of strange device hopefully making the tree block their path. With a screeching sound the object then sped forward dodging the tree and out of Alexander's vision. He knelt to the ground and sobbed.

It must have been a half hour before Alexander returned. The after effects of the chaos that had just ensued greeted him. He saw parents crying over their lost one's. His empathy reached out to them, for he was experiencing the same. He saw other parents crying holding their children or holding each other happy that they were still together. After a head count they found out how many pokemon were missing. There were four in total. Among them were Ember, Beth and Albert. And of course…

Anastasia


	3. Chapter 3: Sonder

***Okay I know I said in the first chapter that this and the previous chapters will have a time jump, but I decided to postpone that. It still will jump though. Just later into the chapter because I had to cut chapter 2 off a little or it was going to be ridiculously long. Again. So here's chapter 3. Please read and enjoy and leave comments. Thank you. Side note. For those wondering what my chapter title means, it's a neologism from the dictionary of obscure sorrows. Look it up, it pretty cool and they have a bunch of other beautifully coined words too.**

Chapter 3 Sonder

It's dark. They must be moving, and fast, judging from the occasional bumps and turns they feel. Anastasia reaches out to feel the cold glass just inches in front of her face. She has been stuck in this glass box for what seems to be an eternity, when in reality it has been about twenty minutes. This strange container seems to disable all her psychic powers. She can't teleport, she can't use telepathy, she can barely sense if someone is outside of the container. But she can hear them. She hears the heavy breathing of the frightened cyndaquil, the wise words of the old owl calm everyone, and the irrational fears being spurted out by the shiny zigzagoon. She can also hear the occasional laugh from the humans as they jest and snicker at one another.

"It's going to be ok children," says Albert soothingly. "We are going to make it out of this, don't you worry."

"I want my dad!" screams Beth hysterically as she sobs in her glass confinement

Albert believes, because of there being no light visible, that no one besides him can see. He is nocturnal after all. But like an animal would thrash around when something covers their eyes, he knows that being blind is just as frightening as being in this hostile situation.

"Ember," Albert says calmly "I need you to be calm and try to focus on creating a little fire on your back so we can see." Albert knows that these containers are way to small to hold enough oxygen for the twenty-five or so minutes drive that the children have been sobbing and hyperventilating in. So he knows that they are somehow porous to allow oxygen in yet they restrict the pokemon from using their powers to affect anything outside of the box.

"I-I-I'll try," said the scared little mouse. And slowly but surely a tiny fire begins to burn from Ember's back and illuminates the steel contraption they are in. _It looks as if we are in a big steel box, but if so then how are we moving?_ Albert wonders, perplexed by the strange situation. Albert has lived a long time and has done much traveling. So he knows a few things about humans and the tools they create. He has seen what they call vehicles or cars before, and he's even been in a few, but never one resembling this.

"It's okay everyone, we are in what humans call a car." Albert said making the assumption. "It's what humans use for speedy transportation. Some of them can even hover like a gardevoir." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh wow!" said the three frightened pokemon in awe. Albert knew he should do his best to take the Pokémon's minds off things to ease the anxiety. At least until they reach where they are going so Albert can make a plan.

"Most humans are very nice and they treat us like friends or pets, they feed us and take care of us. They become like a family and you get to have fights with other Pokémon to get stronger. They will protect you and you protect them." Albert said highlighting all the good parts of being with a trainer.

"That sounds great and all Chief Albert," said Beth in a whiney voice "but I want MY family back. I don't want a new family."

"I understand Beth. Maybe we can find a way to tell them so they can let us go. Anastasia should be able to talk to them telepathically. Maybe she can reason with them. Like I said, most humans are kind" Albert said trying to cheer up the group.

"But what if these ones aren't?" Anastasia said solemnly. She can't feel much with her emotion-sensing ability due to the glass container but what she can feel fills her heart with dread.

No one had anything to reply to that, knowing that she's the only one that can sense the true inherent feelings of people. Not even Albert had anything to say. So he decided to entertain the kids with stories of his life, all the wondrous adventures he has been through and all he fascinating things he has seen. They all sat quietly listening to his stories, while Anastasia would hum a melody that she has no recollection of ever learning.

It has been a month since they were brought to a giant house looking thing. It is only Anastasia and Albert now. The other two had been taken away in a red and white ball by one of the men dressed in black. He seemed super happy and was gleefully saying something about having a shiny pokemon while the other men sulked. Anastasia and Albert were lead into a tiny room with the two men that accompanied them and the doors shut behind. It was barely enough to fit all four of them when suddenly the room shook and they started to descend. Albert had called it an elevator. They had lowered into the depths of the earth and were in some kind of underground laboratory. Anastasia and Albert gave up hope of escaping. In order for the pokemon to not be kept in the glass box and be ensured of no escape attempt, they would have to be captured. The same red and white ball that caught Beth and Ember captured Albert. But no matter what ball they threw at Anastasia and no matter how much they weakened her, she wouldn't stay in the ball and she would always force it open with a pop and be left facing the men again.

The men grew very tired of this continuous and pointless farce but that's when a tall dark-skinned man with slicked back hair decided to approach Anastasia. As he approached the other men back away and bowed their heads. This man was holding a purple and white ball with two pink circles on the purple upper part of the ball and it had a violet M on it. No matter how much Anastasia thrashed inside the little ball it was futile. She couldn't escape. A still seemed to have set over her when she heard the click from outside of the ball and she suddenly felt very tired. It's as though her fighting will to be free had suddenly been drained from her.

Now she is not allowed to go more than a few meters away from the ball without feeling an invisible string pulling her back. She is tied down to that ball and the same goes for Albert. They have been stuck in this Laboratory since. The men in black suits have done innumerable test on Anastasia and they took the emerald green ring from Albert, that he received from Celebi, and put it in a overly large test tube filled with pink liquids with wires attached to the ring. Anastasia remembers being in the same test just a couple days ago. She over heard the humans talking about interruption of the flow of time or something. Anastasia doesn't care anymore; she is kept on a constant dose of medications as to not attempt an escape. It is nighttime now, and the two pokemon are sitting quietly in a dark corner.

"Hey Anastasia? Maybe you can use your sensory powers to find where they keep the pokeballs?" Albert said, hoping to get Anastasia's fighting spirit back. She seems to have succumbed to this slave life and doesn't want any part of freedom anymore. "They have to be near if we are able to freely walk around this cave."

Anastasia doesn't answer. Albert can see with his enhanced nighttime vision that she is staring blankly into space.

"Ana! You need to focus." Albert snapped.

She glanced at the owl momentarily; he can see her eyes were drained of her fighting spirit and she wasn't able to focus on anything. She then continued staring off into the darkness._ What do they have her on? _ Albert wonders. She is clearly doped out of her mind. He decides to let her be for right now. She will be of no help anyway

Albert wakes to the sound of humming. It's a familiar tune that he used to hear but couldn't remember from where. It had a strangely soothing effect. Albert turned his head to see the little ralts in fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Ana! Snap out of it. I need you to focus." Albert pleaded desperately with the ralts

"I don't want to leave." She says. Albert looks at her bewildered.

"Why?"

"Because I need to wait for my medicine. I won't get it anywhere else." She said monotonously, her voice sounding void of all emotion.

"What in Arceus's name have they done to you?" the pain in Albert's voice clearly audible. _These monsters… they are going to destroy this poor girls mind. I have to help her. She has become complacent from the ample amount of drugs they have been feeding her. _Albert is clearly troubled about Anastasia.

"Anastasia! Focus dammit!" Albert shouted. Ana jumps at the harsh language and looks at Albert. "Please! I beg of you. Where are the pokeballs?" Anastasia points to the third metal cabinet on the other side of the cave.

"I can't sense what is inside of that one so it has to be there" Anastasia said, back to her dull uninterested voice. Albert quietly flies over to the cabinet. Of course it's locked "Damn!" Albert mutters under his breath. Using steel wing, Albert breaks the locking mechanism of the cabinet. There was a loud clank as metal hits the ground; Albert holds his breath as to not make any more sounds. After a while he continues with his cat burglary mission and sees a glass container inside the cabinet holding two pokeballs. It was the same container that they were carried in with. He grabs it with his talons and flies back over to Anastasia.

"Look I have them, now all we need to do is destroy them and we can sneak out of here." Albert exclaimed to the melancholy ralts. Suddenly there was flashing of red lights and a blasting siren. _Fuck! We've been caught_ Albert beginning to panic. He uses a synchronoise shockwave to shatter the glass. He grabs the pokeballs and pushes ralts into a corner as if to flatten themselves against the rock walls so no one would see them.

Time passed and no one came into the cave. The sirens were still blasting with the red lights flashing throughout the cave. _What's going on? _Albert was confused now_. Are they not after us? Is it a false alarm? _While all these thoughts were circling through his head there was a giant Explosion that seemed to come from even further below than they were that rattled the entire cave. There was no time to waste, Albert trying to make the best of this opportunity that they were given to sneak out while chaos ensued. He used giga impact to destroy both of the pokeballs. Both Anastasia and Albert felt like suddenly heavy chains and shackles were just released.

"Albert?" Anastasia yelled over the sirens, looking around frantically finally showing concern from the pandemonium. "What is going on?" she cries

"No time." Albert said, trying to gain his breath. Even for a pokemon in his prime, a move of that magnitude would take a lot of energy. "Hurry we have to-"

Suddenly there was another huge explosion and it sounded a lot closer. Whatever was causing it was coming from the depths of the earth and it was going to blow up everything above it.

"We need to hurry!" yelled Albert. "Can you teleport with me Anastasia?"

"I-I-I'm not sure." She stammered. She has mastered teleportation but she has never tried it with another pokemon.

"You have to try-"

Another explosion. Louder and closer than the previous, and so powerful it shook the entire infrastructure. The concussion blast from the displaced air disoriented both of the Pokémon's.

"Just go Anastasia! Teleport yourself!" Albert commanded. "I'll meet up with you on the surface!"

"No I'm not going to leave you" She grabbed onto his wing and mustered up all her power. The first jump must have taken them quiet a ways upward because they don't see the flashing red lights anymore and they can barely hear the blasting sirens. They were still underground though. Ana could feel enclosure of rock and concrete above them. It must only be another five or so levels until they reach the surface. She regained her composure and teleported again.

Albert felt the young ralts drop to the floor. She was sweating bullets and breathing furiously. The two jumps would have been nothing for her but having the extra weight of the owl that was almost three times her size must have put an enormous strain. He encircled her with his talons and started to fly. He will just have to take the emergency staircase out. He found the red sign with the zigzagging lines with a bipedal character climbing up. He knew that sign signaled a staircase. As he got through the door the blasting sirens and flashing lights started going off on their level too. Whatever it was was catching up again. Albert started flying up as fast as he could.

Another explosion but this time it was right under their feet. Time seemed to slow down for the old owl as he seen a huge ball of fire and concrete rushing upward to meet them. They weren't going to make it. Albert closed his eyes and lifted his talons into his chest wrapping the ralts with his wings to protect her as best he could as he waited for the inevitable crushing impact to hit him.

He felt stone hit under him but something was amiss. It didn't hit nearly as hard as he thought and there was no fire licking his body consuming him whole. He opened his eyes to see he had landed just outside of the giant mansion. Confused he looked at the little ralts who was now unconscious. She must have teleported them again and the strain knocked her out. He gently tries to shake her to wake her up but to no avail. Another explosion shook the mansion and part of the ground floor exploded sending shrapnel and concrete hurling in all directions. Albert starts scooting backwards while holding the little ralts in his hands.

Another explosion completely obliterates the entire mansion. At the sound of the blast Anastasia jolts upwards and sees a piece of debris fly right by her head. Through hazy vision she looks at the obliterated mansion that starts to crumble and out of the dust shoots out a humanoid figure with a long purple tail heading skyward. She can't really make out what it is but it kind of looks like someone wearing a suit of armor or covered in dark grey and silver metal. And in a split second whatever or whoever it was disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Albert? Did you see that? What do you think that was?" Anastasia asked curiously. "I've never seen anything like it."

She didn't get an answer so she turned her attention from the sky to see what Albert was doing. As she turned her head she saw a long metal tube going through the right side of Albert's chest. The object that nearly killed Anastasia had impaled itself right into Albert's torso. Wide-eyed from shock Anastasia stared at the wound on Albert's body, blood flowing freely with no flesh to stop its escape.

"A-A-Ana," Albert stuttered, barely able to hold himself up. "You need to leave, someone is… going to come from the commotion… and you can't be here. They'll catch you again." Trying to push the young ralts away with the other wing that he wasn't supporting himself with, a look of intense pain is on Albert's face. Anastasia couldn't react. She was frozen; she had never seen so much blood. And the only person she had contact with in the last month of her life was dying in front of her.

"No, I can get us help. I'll teleport you somewhere. To one of those centers that you told me about." She finally managed to say as she regained her composure.

"You can't." Albert wheezed, as he coughed and blood dripped from his beak. "You don't even know where one is, and I don't know where we are. We could be miles from the closest city. And besides, you need a trainer to enter one of those."

Anastasia could feel the tears start rolling down her face. "We have to do something! Please!" she yelled frantically, looking down she could see her once pure white gown that wrapped her feet and torso was now completely stained red. "Tell me what I need to do? You can't die!" She was now getting hysterical. "How will I live? I can't find my way home without you! You are all I have left! Please! Please don't die!" she sobbed.

"Ana look," Trying to calm her down. "You will be fine. You are incredibly intelligent, just follow your instincts… you… need to be careful" Albert never had trouble seeing in obscurity before. He could see just as well in the dark as he could see in the day. But this darkness was different. It was all consuming. He could barely see Anastasia's tear soaked face in front of him. He couldn't even feel the metal protruding from his chest. It is as though the darkness was swallowing that up to. "Ana. Please. You have to live. You will find your father."

"Please don't close your eyes Albert!" she shrieked.

"It's ok." Albert reassured, "I just need to rest my eyes." He said as he struggled to keep them open.

"LIAR!" Anastasia shrieked. "Please keep them opened! Please!" she begged.

There was rustling in the nearby forest.

"Ana! Run!" Albert hissed.

As Anastasia got up she noticed something twinkling in the debris that scattered around the giant hole where the house had been. It was a light green ring. She brought it over to herself using psychic, away from the giant mouth that seemed to have ate away at the earth and is holding its' mouth open waiting for anything else that wanted to be sucked into the earth and lost forever.

"Here Albert, You told me once that this was very important to you. At least you can hold onto something while you go" she sobbed.

"Thank you child," he said choking through the tears. "Now go! You can't get caught again!"

And without looking back she ran. She ran until she couldn't breathe, her chest was on fire and her lungs were melting but she kept running. The fear of being someone's slave again drove her to keep running way past her limits. She didn't even know where she was running to and she didn't care. She just ran from the pain that was chasing behind her, trying to escape her past.

She didn't even realize at what point she stopped running. She suddenly woke up in the middle of a clearing. She must have ran until she fainted because she didn't remember stopping. She couldn't even move her body she was so sore. Every part of her body ached. She lay there in the middle of the clearing staring up at the night sky, her head swimming from exhaustion. She started humming her song, the only thing that comforted her for the month in hell when Albert wasn't around. She closed her eyes. A calm washed over her.

**Snap**. A twig snapped, she opened her eyes but couldn't move. Suddenly a ball came flying out of the foliage. It hit her square in the head and a red light flashed over her. She couldn't fight. Then she heard the familiar locking of the ball.

**Click**

***I'm sorry this chapter was so long, for anyone who don't like long chapters. But like I said, It is extra long because a shaved off some of chapter 2 and then i had to add it here. If anyone has any ideas on how to make my stories better I am always up for some criticisms. also does how can I broadcast my story or make it known to more people so they will read it? any ideas? thanks everyone who is reading. next chapter will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Savior of the Down

***The story should start picking up from here. I Hope… I thought the story was pretty well balanced the whole time but maybe I'm biased lol. Who is the mysterious man that captured ralts and what does he want with her? Did one of the men in black see her escape and come to bring her back? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Anastasia's tale.**

Chapter 4 Savior of the Down

It felt almost instantaneous. As soon has she heard the click of the locking pokeball she was then released. But she knew that couldn't be true because as she was released she saw the sun's light flood her vision. She raised a tiny little arm to block some of the light so her eyes can grow accustomed to the brightness.

"Hey there little fella!" said an unfamiliar voice. Shocked and surprised Anastasia looked for somewhere to hide. But she couldn't find any. Her vision adjusted and she can see a young man crouching down to her level holding out his hands. There was some awfully good smelling aroma coming from his hands. Ana didn't take the bait. She kept backing up until she hit the wall behind her, and continued to press her self against it as if somehow she would combine with the wall and be out of sight.

"Don't worry little guy I'm not going to hurt you." Said the man in a soothing tone. He wasn't lying. She could feel through her emotion-sensing abilities that the only feelings harbored were worry and curiosity. He was a fair-skinned boy with golden hair and light blue eyes, he was very pleasing to look at and he had a smile that seemed to reflect light as bright as the sun. He offered his hand a little closer wafting the smell over to Ana. How long has it been that she has eaten actual food? Not the little square things that the captures had given them, those were stale and tasteless. Curiously she moved off the wall and closer to the hand waving around the food. She peered inside his palm and there laid a little brownish red tube looking thing cut up into four pieces. She grabbed one and popped it into her mouth. Her tasted buds flared and jumped to life as the wondrous morsel touched her tongue; it tasted slightly salty and meaty. She quickly grabbed another and another. She ate all four rapidly and was very disappointed when there was no more. The boy let out an abrupt laugh, making Ana jump and scurry to the other side of the room, seeing the look of disappointment.

"Hey I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." He called out. "My name is Keith, it's nice to meet you ralts." He said. Anastasia poked her head out from behind the dresser to look at him holding his palms up showing he means no harm. "I saw you laying out in the forest passed out near that recent explosion site. You must have came out of Team Rocket's headquarters, so I caught you and got you all healed up." It's true; she was feeling much better with no signs of fatigue like she had that night.

"Here is some more pieces of hotdogs if you want?" Keith offered, "you really seemed to have enjoyed them." Reaching into his bag around his waist he pulled out more of the good smelling food that he calls hotdog. She came out from hiding to go eat another one from his hand. "That's a good boy." He cooed.

"_I'm a girl!" _she exclaimed to him, telepathically. It apparently caught the boy off guard because he jumped and looked around the room for the source of the voice. "_It's me silly!"_ she sent to him "_And I'm Anastasia. I'm lost."_ Keith looked down to the poor ralts who seemed to be on the brink of tears. She was fighting them back as best as she could while still nibbling on the warm pieces of hotdogs.

"You're lost?" asked Keith quizzically. "Where do you come from?"

"_I think the elder once said that we lived near 'Cherrygrove City" _She said. "_That's where my father is."_

"My!" said the boy with a look of surprise. "You're a long way from home Dorothy." Keith said making a pun from an old movie.

"_My name is Anastasia I said!" _correcting him.

"No, No! I know I was just… ah never mind" he laughed. "I'm just saying that we have to travel a while to get there. We are near mahogany town."

"_I'm not sure where that is…" _Anastasia said confused.

"Don't worry." Keith said, "I promise to get you to Cherrygrove City. I'm a man of my word and I don't go back on my promises, you hear? Plus maybe we can stop by Blackthorn City. I just need to beat Claire for the last gym badge I need. Then I can challenge the Elite four!" Keith said getting lost in his own excitement. But Anastasia felt he meant true to keep his promise to her and a wave of calm and gratitude washed over Ana.

"_Ok. I trust you Keith, to get me back to my dad. And I will help you along the way however I can." _She said unto Keith. She wants to be able to pay him back for helping her and she remember Albert saying they hold controlled battles between pokemon to see who was stronger. If she can win some battles for Keith then maybe she will clear her debt.

"I don't think you need to worry. My pokemon are really strong, but I'll take you outside for a skirmish if you want? I just want to take you back home and release you to your father that is all." He said. Keith had an innate gift in connecting with pokemon. It was something he has had since he was a toddler. He would always put the cares of his pokemon before his. And it showed from how well the pokemon fought and looked over the young trainer.

"_I'll take your challenge to a skirmish. And thank you so much; you are the kindest human ever. I can feel it from you and I'm glad we got to meet_." Anastasia said cheerfully. She had all the hope in the world and trusted he would bring her back to her father. She can feel it, kind of like foresight. But she is also very competitive so she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see her strength in the real world outside of the village.

"_Let's go!"_ She challenged him. Keith got a giddy feeling from this peculiar ralts. He had some questions for her but they can wait. Right now he was excited to she how strong she was.

They walked outside into a small hand-drawn circle. "I'll start off with an easy one." He called out. "Zubat! Come on out!" he threw a ball and out popped a flying blue bat-like creature. "Zubat use air cuter!" the bat flapped his wings vehemently as if to claw at the air. Suddenly Anastasia, with her sensing skill, felt like she needed to dodge and so she jumped to the left. She heard a crash from where she just was a second ago and looked to see the ground scratched as if torn by the very air.

_This is no joke we are actually fighting_ Ana thought_._ Ana felt a mix of emotions from adrenaline to nervousness and excitement. She was excited for her first match. She practiced what she learned in class. She concentrated her power into her left arm; a purple miasma started flowing out of her hand. Pure psychic energy was gathering around her hand, so thick it's as if the miasma had formed to a liquid condensing state and started dripping to the floor. Impressed at the sight of power from such a little thing he made no command, and just watched.

She looked up at her opponent, her eyes glowing a deep swirling mass of purple; she reached out her hand as if to grab the zubat. "Dodge Zubat!" Keith yelled. Too late for zubat was caught in her psychic grip and unable to move or escape. Anastasia then unleashed the rest of her energy into confusion straight into the zubat's mind. She saw the zubat twist and wither under the power of the confusion. She released the psychic hold on him and zubat crashed to the ground.

"Wow maybe I underestimated you." Keith said, clearly impressed at the one sided battle, as he recalled the zubat.

"_Is that all you got?" _she said cockily beaming at her first win.

"Ok how about this? Growly! Go!" Keith said letting out a pokemon. A huge dog like creature came out with bright orange fur. On all fours it was still taller than its' trainer. "How you like my arcanine? He's one of my best!" Keith said proudly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Anastasia thought scolding herself for her stupid pride. She teleported back a few paces to add some space between the behemoth and herself, knowing that in one pounce the giant dog would be able to clear the distance that separated them.

"Growly use scratch" commanded Keith. She was right. In a blink of an eye arcanine was already above Anastasia raising a humongous paw with razor sharp nails. She teleported again just in time to dodge the crushing blow. She used magical leaf and psychic to barrage it with attacks. She could only use psychic to slow down the canine, it was far too big for her to stop it. "You're quick" Keith stated, "but lets see you dodge this! Extreme speed Growly!"

Anastasia was using all her might into trying to slow down the arcanine, but suddenly it's as though he vanished. She could still sense that he was there but couldn't see him. The arcanine was moving too fast for her eyes to catch up. She was suddenly slammed in the chest by a massive paw that came out of nowhere. Anastasia flew across the field and her momentum was stopped as her back crashed into a tree. The breath knocked out of her and her vision swimming, she couldn't see straight. She wasn't going to win this one.

"Are you okay Anastasia?" she could hear the worry in his voice but couldn't reply. _How dare you… _she thought. _I'm your opponent; I don't need your worry. _For some reason Keith trying to comfort her really pissed her off. She was used to demolishing everyone in any subject in her class. She was the one to be the last one standing, asking if the others were ok. She was proud after all. She had a tremendous fighting spirit. Rage boiled inside of her, "_I'm not going to lose!" _She broadcasted to no one in particular so both opponents can hear her.

_She's a unique one that's for sure, _Keith thought to him self, impressed by her determination. "Growly again! Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine disappeared again, as Anastasia closed her eye to focus. A miasma of pure psychic energy enveloped her dripping like venom from her hands. She may not be able to see the arcanine but she can sense him.

Arcanine appeared to her left about to swipe another massive paw but Anastasia put up a barrier just in time parrying the canine's attack. Growly disappeared again and Anastasia stood and waited. This time behind her and without any hesitation Growly swiped at Anastasia but his claw went straight through her. Puzzled, he realized that it was after image from double team. Before he could react Anastasia appeared behind him and pulled all the chaotic psychic energy that was enveloping her into her two hands and fired, what Keith can only describe as, a massive hyper beam of pure black psychic energy. Light could not pierce through the beam of energy that was hurling towards growly. Moving out of the way using extreme speed Growly barely avoided a direct impact from the beam, but the explosion and shockwave from the impact sent Growly flying adding to his already extreme speed velocity. He got propelled into the nearby foliage so hard that he went through two massive trees before the third one finally stopped him.

Keith, who also got knocked back from the shockwave, got to his feet and ran to help his arcanine. Searching through the dust and destroyed tree debris he finally found Growly, and removed to large tree branches off him. He was badly injured and Anastasia could feel sadness wash over her from her ability. _Maybe I went a little overboard_… she thought. "_I'm sorry Keith… I didn't mean to..." _she sent to him apologetically_._

"It's ok. He's just badly bruised but he will be fine… I'm just glad he dodge the move because I don't know what would have happened if he didn't" Keith said glumly. He returned his pokemon, "come, I better get everyone to a poke center. I think that was enough for today" He started pulling out the ball to return Anastasia when suddenly she started glowing white.

"_W-w-what's going on? I feel funny"_ she said bewildered.

Light radiated from her so bright that Keith could no longer look and had to shield his eyes. Once the flood of super bright light dissipated he looked over and smiled. He no longer was looking at a tiny little ralts but instead, a kirlia who stood slightly taller than before. She was still missing her horns and still had deep violet eyes instead of red but everything else looked normal.

Anastasia, astounded with her new image, was doing twist and turns letting her tutu ruffle in the wind. She enjoyed having her skirt, Keith could see, from how she marveled at it and was spinning to let it fan out. "_Wow look at me!"_ she exclaimed excitedly through telepathy. "_It's so much easier moving around now! I don't have to worry about getting tripped up on my gown anymore! And look how elegant and graceful I look!" _she couldn't contain her excitement. She ran over and gave Keith a big hug. Well in gesture it was meant to be big, but since she could only wrap her arms around one of his legs that's all she could manage. "_Thank you so much! I couldn't have done it without your training!"_

He patted her head "I'm glad you're happy. I'm so proud of you. Now lets get you all looked at, okay?" he said raising the ball.

"_Can I stay outside of it please? I want to enjoy my new form a little more." _She pleaded. Keith was a little taken back by the strange request, but agreed to he let her stay out and he walked, while Anastasia skipped, all the way to the poke center.

_I guess it's because I was never able to talk to my pokemon but maybe they don't like being in the ball. It's not like they notice when I set it to stasis- _like Growly was currently in- _because that's only when they are injured and it keeps them from getting any worse. But maybe they don't like being cooped up in there all the time. I'll have to ask Anastasia that afterwards._ Keith was lost in thought as the little kirlia skipped and danced towards the center. She was also lost in her thoughts.

_Maybe it's not so bad having a trainer, if I get to stay out of that Arceus forsaken ball! _Having found a new respect for the human-pokemon relations. _Maybe I will like to go see my father but only to say goodbye if Keith would let me travel the world with him and let me get stronger. Training is fun, the excitement, the suspense, and the rush of adrenaline. I can get used to this. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow if I can stay… plus, _the little kirlia started to blush but Keith still lost in thought didn't notice Anastasia staring up at him in awe and wonder. _He is very… cute… and he is so nice to me. He didn't even get mad when I went overboard. _She couldn't take her eyes off his crystal blue eyes as deep as an ocean, or the gentle rustling of his golden hair in the wind, the serious pensive look on his face. _I wonder what he's thinking? Maybe I should check… NO Anastasia,_ she chastised herself, _that is an invasion of privacy… but he looks so cute when he's thinking. Maybe he's thinking of me, and how awesome I looked during the battle? _She argued with herself.

Not watching where she was walking she collided face first into a tree and fell on her butt. Still blushing from her thoughts, her face was even redder now. Keith bent down to help her up realizing what just happened and started to laugh. That didn't help at all, now Anastasia was blushing more than ever; her was face getting very hot. She tried to hide her face for the embarrassment, but Keith picked her up and put her on her shoulder.

"Here you go." He said gently letting her land on his shoulder. "You must be so tired from your battle that you can't even watch where you're going" he teased, holding back the laughter.

"_H-h-hey! S-s-stop laughing at me!"_ she cried. She didn't mind too much though because now she was really close to him, and his smell that she caught as the wind blew was very comforting. Anastasia blushed harder, and put her hands around his neck to help stabilize herself. Of course she had ulterior motives but Keith took no notice.

_This is not so bad. _She thought giddily. _I can get used to this. _Anastasia had a huge smile the rest of the way to the clinic. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5: New Bonds

**This Chapter is mainly going to be a filler to help understand the relationships better. please leave comments if you liked the story so i can know what it lacks or how to improve. and i hope you keep reading.**

Chapter 5 New Bonds

They sat, Keith and Anastasia, and had a long talk in his room, well Keith talked while Ana communicated through telepathy. Keith was mainly just listening as Ana explained how she used to live, the test she was going to take, the capture and how they experimented on her, she told him everything. Keith's facial expression changed form awe to sad to angry, amongst others as well. Ana felt safe with Keith and she trusted him, so she didn't feel the need to hide anything. After the long story Ana asked to hear about Keith's life. He was only 19 and had lived with both his parents until he graduated from his academy high school to go become a trainer. _Apparently humans have the same kind of educational regimen that pokemon have" _Anastasia thought in wonder. She learned that to become a pokemon trainer you have to be qualified. You must pass all your classes, take a finals test at the end of high school, and once you graduate and are 18 years of age you then apply for a sponsorship. Keith said that only a select few get to become trainers because only one professor can sponsor one student at a time. After a probationary period of 6 months does the sponsor decide to either let him continue free on his own path or to revoke his sponsorship and would have to reapply.

"_Becoming a trainer is really hard then huh? You have only been a trainer for a year then?" _ Anastasia asked through telepathy.

"Yeah. It is highly regulated or else everyone would try to be one and a lot of incompetent people would be putting themselves in danger. You would also have a lot of young kids who don't know much, trying to become a trainer and life on the road is no place for a kid. I have only been a full fledge trainer for 6 months because you can't really travel far from you sponsor until he allows you to. Growly was my very first pokemon back when he was still a growlith. He helped me show the professor that I can be trusted on my own." Keith explained, glancing down at his pokeball where his arcanine was resting.

_Oh! That reminds me_ Keith thought. "Hey Anastasia? Would you be able to communicate with my pokemon and tell me what they say? I have always been curious."

"_You can call me Ana, and yea sure I don't see why not." _She replied.

"Ok! Come on out Growly! You first." Keith said excitedly, releasing his arcanine.

The room was small enough with out the extremely large dog/lion in it now. It was a cozy room, full of bright colors and happy pictures. Anastasia got to look around before they had sat down to talk. It had one bed, one dresser, a nightstand and a desk, which had a computer and some kind of scanning device attached to it. In fact, his entire house was cozy. It was where he grew up with his parents but now they left to travel the world because their son was not going to be home much.

"Hello there, nice to see you again" Growly said. "You have some amazing ability but you need to learn control. You can't just go all out to kill someone!" Growly was chastising Anastasia. From their short battle, Growly new that she was a novice and had never really or rarely fought in a real battle. So he wasn't too upset and just wanted to make sure she won't do it again.

"I-I-I'm sorry" Anastasia sputtered, feeling embarrassed. She could tell that Growly was a good pokemon and he wasn't overly upset.

"It's ok," Growly said, "It's just if you actually go beyond the limits of battle against someone else's pokemon and seriously hurt or kill them, they can report you and your trainer. You will get taken away and imprisoned or executed. And as for the trainer, he would get a huge fine for the first offence. If it were to happen again after that he would get his license revoked, or even get imprisonment time as well. So we have to be careful."

"Ok I will, I promise." Anastasia said, she has to look straight up to be able to see Growly's face. He finally laid down taking up more than half the room and pushing Keith out of the way to extend his paws as he stretched.

"_Oh! That's right! I forgot you were still here." _Anastasia said to Keith seeing him get pushed around and playfully wrestling with his first pokemon. She couldn't see him anymore because the huge dog blocked her vision of him while he was standing and plus Growly is very intimidating looking so she didn't take her eyes off him. "_What did you want to ask, they can understand you, but they just can't talk back." _

"This is a question for both of you, do you mind being in a pokeball?" asked Keith.

"_Well its not fun in there, I don't notice if its in stasis but if not then it's kinda lonely" _She said and Growly nodding in agreement. _"But its whatever you choose though." _She added lowering her head a little to not look Keith in the eyes.

"No, no, no! That's not how it works with me. We are all equals. You protect me and I protect you however I can. You win money for me through battles and I feed you guys with the money. We are not just partners or master-subordinate here. We are friends, so I will treat you as that. So I guess that's settled. I will not leave you in the pokeballs unless I have to, or you want to." He said as he reached for the other two pokeballs around his waist. He pushed the middle silver button and out came a lairon and a mudkip.

"This is Belton, the lairon, and this is Ent, the mudkip." He introduced them

"Hello!" said both pokemon simultaneously. "Nice to met you!"

"I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana if you like. Its nice to meet you too." She said gleefully with a big smile. "_But Keith, where's the zubat?_" Ana asked quizzically.

"Oh, from the battle right? I caught that one the same day I caught you. I wasn't planning on fighting with him, I just needed it for my pokedex." Keith informed.

"_So you let him go already? I wanted to say sorry and thank him for a good match_." Ana said glumly.

"No I still have him. I just sent him to my PC." He replied.

"_You're what_?" asked Ana confused.

"The PC," he pointed to the computer and the scanning device, "is where you store the pokemon you caught if you don't want to use them immediately. It's like a storage device that teleports the pokemon to my professors lab where he can be with other pokemon in a farm. Whenever I need him I send a email to the professor and he will send back whichever pokemon I want. Its convenient so I can have a bunch of pokemon friends but I won't be able to carry them all."

"_Oh ok…_" Ana said looking a little confused still.

"So Ana I have a question for you now." Keith said "Why do you have purple eyes and no horns on your head?"

Ana looked at Keith confused, "_What do you mean_?" she asked.

"Well it's just… here look." He pulled out his pokedex and was searching through it, he found the file of the ralts and showed Anastasia. He showed her the ralts and evolution pointing out that they had a horn on their heads and finally a horn on their chest.

Ana stood there speechless, "I-I-I don't know." she said shocked. "I just thought gardevoir's had them and you get them for fully evolving. I never saw another ralts before so I had no idea." She said.

Keith saw her become sad and started feeling a little guilty, "I'm sorry Ana, I didn't know. I just thought something happened…" he trailed off. "Well I think it makes you special and I guess it doesn't really matter. You are still awesome."

Ana blushed "_You-you really thinks I'm awesome?"_ hiding her face from embarrassment.

"Awe! Ana and Keith sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Growly started teasing, which made Ana blush even more. She let out a squeak and ran behind Keith's bed to hide.

"Wait! What happened? Growly what did you say? You better not be making fun of her because she has no horns!" Keith chastised Growly, who used a paw to push him on the floor and pin him down. "Ok, ok. So what if I can't do anything to you. You still have to be nice!" struggling to get up. He finally pushes off the humongous paw and goes to the bed to where Ana was hiding. "Hey it's ok, don't pay attention if they bullying you. They are really nice and like to play."

"_I-It's ok Keith, they weren't bullying me_." She says getting her heart rate under control.

"Here, come here." He says picking her up pulling her to his chest and gives her a hug. The little pokemon held on tight, her heart race starting to pick up again. Her face was getting hot again.

He walked over to the bed and lay down, Ana was lying on his chest, and she closed her eyes, sleep starting to wash over here. She heard the mudkip jump on top of the bed and lay next to Keith. Belton was lying next to the bed and Growly was in his side of the room still taking up half the floor space. She chuckled a little at the scenario she was placed in and how she got there. She remembered about her village and wondered how her father was doing.

A tear slipped from her eye, and Keith felt his shirt become wet. He looked at her and notices she was silently crying. He put a hand on her head "What's the matter?" he asked sleepily, starting to succumb to the comforting atmosphere.

"_It's nothing. I'm just reminiscing about my dad and wondering how is he doing…" _She replied.

She felt a little sadness sweep over Keith. "_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you about my life. I don't want you to be sad."_ She said apologetically

"No, no it's fine. I'm just sad for you but… but I'm also sad that when I get you to your family I won't be able to see you anymore" he said

"_About that… I wanted to ask you…"_ she said sheepishly. "_All I really want to do is say goodbye to him properly. If that's ok with you of course!" _

He looked at her surprised. "Then what will you do? What about your family? Your village?"

She looked up to meet his eyes "_Well umm… I will just tell my dad what I've been through, the good and the bad, and give closure to the parents of the other pokemon. And besides, I kinda feel like… maybe this could be my new family. I really like everyone, and I want to help protect you Keith. Will I be able to travel with you?"_ she said not breaking the eye contact.

A smile crept into Keith's face, "Of course you can come with us. We are like family, and I'll protect you too. I promise. I wont let anything happen to you either."

"_I trust you Keith. I know you will keep your promises. Just don't betray me please. I don't know if I can handle it."_

"I would never." as he pulled her tighter to his chest.

She melted into his arms and sleep greeted her happily. She dreamed the best dreams ever. She dreamed that she had become a gardevior and she battled with Keith for a long time, the beat all the leagues from Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova and were on their way to the elite four. Not only that but she had also become even closer with Keith. They were mates and where the strongest duo in the entire world. They would have no problem beating the elite four and then they would settle down and enjoy the rest of their lives together. She was happy.

If only…

**A little foreshadowing, the next chapter is going to get pretty intense, How will Ana's and Keith relationship evolve? What is going to happen. will Ana tell Keith her feelings? will the beat the next gym together?. i hope you continue reading. please leave a comment to tell me how you think everything is going or if some changes need to be made. thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Step To The Future

Sorry if the last chapter was kind of boring. I was just trying to build between the friendships of the pokemons and trainers. This one will be better… I hope anyway. There will be more action as well in the next following chapters. Oh well. Whether people read it or not I've decided to see this through and I'm not a quitter. So fuck you random Internet troll that decided to leave a hate mail with no reasoning or explanation as to why you said that. If you seriously don't like it people that's fine! I'm not here to impress anyone. Just writing for the sake of writing. But if you are going to write hateful reviews at least explain or elaborate on your feelings. Anyway. Time to get off my soapbox. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: A Step To the Future

Ana slowly started to awaken, she blinked a couple times as her fuzzy vision started to clear. _Ouch my head! And why is it so hard to breath?_ She wondered.

Finally realizing what must have happened through the night. She gazed at the mudkip that is now lying where she was once sleeping on top of Keith, and noticed the huge paw that covered her entire body.

_That little fucker must have kicked me off!_ She thought livid at the idea. _And then this big guy over here thinks I'm some sort of plush pillow!_ She struggled to move the humongous paw off her. _No respect cuz I'm the newbie huh!_

Growly started to wake up due to the struggling ralts. He flattened his paw on top of her to restrict her from going anywhere

"HEY! Stop it" she yelled.

"No. More sleep." said the sleepy Growly unable to form complete sentences.

"Ok that's fine! You can go back to sleep! Just let me out please."

"No. My plush pillow." He said as he scooted Ana closer and started smothering her.

"Ugh!" _The nerve!_ She thought. "Fine. I'll stay!" she moaned, as she started snuggling in with the giant, warm fuzzy paw. _But as for Ent…_

She willed her psychic energy into the form of a hand and used to throw the sleeping mudkip off of Keith and onto the floor.

Ent shot up quickly looking around at what just happened. Scanning the room he saw Keith lying in bed still sleeping. He also saw Growly and Anastasia cuddled up in the middle of the floor also sleeping and Belton by the doorway.

_Must have been Keith accidentally pushing me off or something. _He shrugged it off. He squatted on his hind legs ready to jump back up. He pushed off his hind legs with tremendous force, rocketing him up to the bed.

Before reaching the summit of his jump he collided with an invisible barrier and was ricochet off to the wall.

At this point Growly and Ana could not contain their roles as sleeping bystanders and busted out laughing.

"ANA!" fumed the enraged mudkip.

Keith starts to awaken with the sound of a loud crash and pokemon bickering. He rubs his eyes momentarily and tries to focus on the ruckus that is coming from the ground near his bed.

"Mud mudkip kip!" He hears angry shouts coming from Ent

"Ki! Ki Kirlia" replies the kirlia

Followed by a low growl from the arcanine.

"Okay, Okay! What's going on?" Keith said groggily trying to figure out the commotion at this time in the morning.

"_It's Ent! He's being mean to me!" _Said Ana, the way a schoolgirl would complain to a teacher, who was pointing at Ent and blaming him.

"Mudkip mudkip!" said an enraged Ent in protest.

"What did he say Ana?" Keith asked curiously.

"_That he was sorry and it won't happen"_ she replied promptly.

Somehow Keith knew that wasn't the case. "Ana. You have to be fair. Lets just forget this whole ordeal even happened," he said while getting up and stretching while heading for the door.

Belton got up to move from the door so Keith can open it. Growly got up and so did Ana to follow Keith. Not before Ana stuck a tongue out at Ent before going on her way.

"Grr… Mudkip!" growled Ent.

_One night and they are already starting to act like brother and sister_ Keith thought letting out a sigh.

The food was spectacular. Ana has never had human food, besides the small morsels of hotdog. Keith called it fried eggs and white rice. Ana ate it so fast Keith was starting to wonder if he even gave her any at all.

All the pokemons enjoyed the food as well.

"Don't get used to it Ana, we only get only get to eat like this while at a Keith's house or in a city restaurant while waiting for a pokebattle with the gym member." Laughed Growly.

"Aww…" Ana said a little upset that she couldn't eat like that all the time.

She had gone through her second plate of food just as fast, while everyone else was still enjoying the first plate. She looked down upon her plate with a longing feeling wishing there was somehow more. But Keith only had enough for one plate each and Ana got lucky with her second helping because there was just enough for one more small serving which Ana gratefully accepted.

"It's ok. I will make sure to buy plenty for next time." Laughed Keith seeing the little kirlia clearly upset about her empty plate. "You sure can eat though for a little thing!"

Ana blushed a little bit. _I wonder if he thinks that is a bad thing_ she thought but immediately forgot when Growly came over with his half eaten plate and nudged the rest onto Ana's plate.

She looked at him, eyes wide, "A-a-are you sure?" she asked

Growly nodded and Ana began to feast on her third plate of eggs and rice.

"Awe, aren't you two becoming awfully close?" Keith said in admiration. _He probably understands what she has been through and how hard times are for her. I'm glad he's so thoughtful. Anastasia is going to be real happy to have him as a friend._

After breakfast Keith gathered all the supplies that he needed. Growly went behind and did an inventory check.

"What you doing?" asked Anastasia curiously.

"Well. We have a fantastic trainer, and he is really good at thinking in a pinch. Plus he has great problem solving skills and good strategy planning skills. But the problem with him is that he is very forgetful. After the first couple of times of going out to the field without ample potions or antidotes or wandering into a cave without a repellent or escape rope, I have learned that it is best to do an inventory check for him so he doesn't forget anything." Growly replied as he picked up Keith's bag of pokeballs that they are all connected to. "See."

"Oh thanks Growly!" Keith said patting Growly on the head, "You guys would have almost been left behind!" He chuckled.

Ana shook her head in shame for him.

"Finally! Setting out for another gym badge! My final one until I can challenge the elite four!" Keith yelled in excitement as he took the first step out the door. The first step to the future he will spend with his new family

They all set out on the dirt road to the challenges that lie ahead. The road quickly turned from dirt to mossy to ankle high grass. They were now heading through one of the forest on their way to Blackthorn City.

Ana was looking around wondrously enjoying all the sights and smell, while the rest pretty much kept up with Keith, Ent and Belton were goofing off slightly behind Keith while Growly walked side by side, Anastasia was the one trailing behind while she admired all the sights.

Suddenly a houndour appeared before them. Ana ran to catch up wanting to be the first to fight, but Keith stepped in her way.

"Ana sit this one out. That is a dark type pokemon so most of your attacks will be futile." Keith commanded. "Ent, go ahead, I choose you!"

Ent jumped in front eager to be the first fighter. The two pokemon slowly circled each other sizing the other one up.

"Ent! Use bubble beam"

Ent unleashed a furry of bubbles towards the wild houndour, but the houndour was quick and easily evaded the attack.

Houndour then charged towards the mudkip with his mouth open about to use bite.

"Ent, dodge to the left and then use water pulse!" Keith shouted.

Ent waited for houndour's attack to get a little closer and at the perfect time Ent jumped out of the way and blasted houndour with ultrasonic waves right at his unprotected side.

Houndour flew across the clearing where he landed in some bushes. Both Keith and Ent remained on guard waiting for any sign of attack. But the houndour simply got up shook off the attack and walked away from the battle.

Ent walked back to the pack while Keith praised his good work. Ent then got in line with Belton as they continued on their journey. Ent looked back slightly to see Ana, who was smiling and giving a congratulatory wave, but Ent simply stuck his tongue out at her and continued walking. Ent smiled with self pride at his babyish form of revenge as he heard Ana pout and stomp her foot.

They ran into a few more unlucky pokemon along their trek and Keith pitted each opposing pokemon with the best possible pokemon for victory. Ana marveled at how good Keith was at this. He told her that he was only officially a trainer for six months but she didn't think he would be this fantastic. Barely any of the pokemon got even a scratch off before they fled or were knocked unconscious. The one who took the most hits during battle was Belton because he was really heavy and slow but none of the attacks even had any effect on his steel armor.

Belton noticed Anastasia was walking slower while lost in thought so he stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Anastasia" Belton asked, "You ok?"

Ana got started not realizing Belton had waited or her. "Yea I'm fine. I am just surprised to see that Keith is such a superb trainer."

Belton snickered, "Yea he is pretty good. I was surprised too. He cares a lot for his pokemon and doesn't put us in unnecessary fights. Plus he is really good at strategy building. We are really lucky to have him, and that's why we work so hard to protect him. Which in turn makes us stronger as well."

"How did you meet with him Belton?" Anastasia asked.

"Well…" He pondered.

"Come on! We are going to be on the road for days Keith says. Might as well get to know each other better. You know my story…" she argued trying to convince him.

"Ok, ok. Well before I met Keith I was by myself, Ana, I didn't have family or friends. I guess something must have happened but when I hatched I was alone. I was just a lonely little aron all by myself in a little clearing in the middle of a huge forest. I stayed in that same field for days hoping that my parents might come looking for me. I was slowly starving to death and had to fend off attacks from other pokemon but I refused to move incase in that one moment my parents would arrive, but they never did. It was after the seventeenth sunrise that I heard some bushes rumbling and I grew afraid. I was far too weak to fight again and I knew for certain that it wasn't my parents. I had resigned to my death, when out of that bush came a little growlith. It stopped in surprised as it seen me. I closed my eyes because I knew I couldn't defend myself, when suddenly I heard him bark. Following him from the bushes I seen Keith, and when he saw me he ran over to my side. He could tell that I was severely injured, beaten up, hungry, and practically dead. Without even being his pokemon yet he gave me a potion and fed me some food. After I was feeling better, he pulled out a poke ball and tried to catch me. But I had some energy back and fought out. He tried again one more time but I escaped. So Keith started to walk away. I didn't want to leave incase my parents would return one day. But the growlith didn't let Keith leave. He stayed by my side. So Keith was also forced to stay. We waited there for two more days, while Keith continued to care for me and help me get stronger. That's when I decided that I would forget my parents who didn't want me and go with my new family, who for no reason stayed by my side even though I wasn't even part of their family yet."

Anastasia was practically in tears at the story. She didn't realize that she wasn't the only one who had a rough upbringing. She gave him a hug as the tears streamed down her face

"I never knew. I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "You always seemed so calm and humble I figured you were just a normal pokemon."

"It's okay Anastasia. You had no way of knowing." He said as he comforted her.

Keith looked back to see that Belton and Anastasia had stopped walking and Anastasia was hugging Belton. _I'm glad. We are becoming a real family. _He thought.

A sense of happiness and pride washed over him.

Night was starting to fall and clouds gathered in the darkening sky. They had made great pace and probably cut the trip down by half a day. Keith started to set up the tent while the pokemon searched for firewood. Keith had caught some fish by a pond and he told Anastasia that she was in for a real surprise for supper.

Anastasia went into the forest to grab wood and bring it back as soon as she could. She couldn't wait to see the surprise that Keith had. Carrying bushels of firewood at a time proved to be an easy task for Anastasia. She simply gathered a bunch and carried them using psychic. It was quick work but also quiet exhausting, but the reward of more human food outweighed any physical labor or mental labor. The mound of firewood filled up really fast.

"Wow! That's impressive. "These guys were never able to get so much firewood this quick!" Keith said praising Ana.

"Great! Next time we can just leave Anastasia to do it all" Ent said teasing Ana.

"Hey that's not fair" Ana protested.

"I'm just kidding, calm down. You would probably get lost without us there" Ent jested.

Growly let out a huge ember and the pile of wood immediately ignited.

"Good job Growly." Keith said.

Ent quietly approached the fire and, like the prankster he is, pretended to sneeze and let out a water gun that dosed the fire and ruined the wood.

"ENT! What did you do that for?" Keith yelled getting a little wet himself.

"Mudkip mudkip!" The little mudkip rose up his front paws in defense and shook his head.

"I know it was you! I don't have another water type!" Keith scolded.

Belton was laughing and Growly was shaking his head.

"Now I'm going to send you out by yourself to go get more firewood!" Keith demanded.

Ent walked off skulking to go get more firewood. He walked awfully slow and soon disappeared into the forest.

Ana felt bad for him, even though she knows he deserved it, so decided to go follow him and help.

"Hey Ent!" Ana called out.

"Over here!" She heard a reply from somewhere nearby.

She walked over to see the little mudkip struggling with two small branches. "Here let me help." She used psychic to lift the branches Ent was holding along with a bunch more from the surrounding vegetation.

"Thank you Anastasia" Ent said sheepishly. "It was just a joke, Keith doesn't have to get so worked up about it."

"Its no big deal" she replied happily, as sweat starting to appear on her brow. Doing this twice proved to be really hard work. "Sometimes your jokes just aren't funny," she said in a light hearted and teasing manner. "Besides, if I didn't help you I would have to wait until we get to the next city to eat something cuz your so slow"

Ent pouted a little but brushed it off and helped carry two sticks along with the levitating bushel of firewood Ana was carrying.

They finally bulked up the fire pit with good wood again and Growly, first giving a death glare at Ent who decided to not be anywhere near the fire, let loose another ember that once again ignited the fire.

Keith placed a couple sticks that had fish impaled on them over the fire as they started to cook. Growly was lying on the ground in a crescent shape while Belton and Ent snuggled close to him. Keith sat by the fire and Ana walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Do you like your family?" Keith whispered as the delicious smell of fish wafted from the fire.

"_Very much indeed!" _she replied happily. "_I have Growly who is like a father to me. He is so kind and caring. His looks are very deceiving."_

Keith laughed, "Oh yea tell me about it! But inside he is really sweet. One of the most loyal and thoughtful pokemon I've ever met."

"_Then there's Belton. He is very humble and sweet, like a protective older brother. I'm really glad Growly and you were there to help him"_

"Ahh so he told you the story?" said Keith.

"_Yes, it was a very moving story." _She said, tears starting to form in her eyes as she recalled the story.

"_And finally Ent… He's kind of a pest,"_ she laughed.

Keith laughed as well, "Yeah he is but he is also very nice too."

"_Yeah he's kind of what I imagine a annoying younger brother would be. I don't mind though I know he just likes to goof around. I wouldn't change this family for the world."_

Keith nodded his head in agreement. "Hey I figured I would be the father figure since I'm the trainer wouldn't I?" He said after a moment of silence thinking back on what Ana said.

"_No that would be too weird, all those-" _She cut herself off. _I'm retarded! I can't believe I almost just told him that I dream about him!_ She thought as she started to panic.

"All those what?" Keith asked curiously.

"_Nothing! Never mind_." She said firmly, hiding her blushing face.

"But-"

"_Nothing I said! Now lets eat_." She said hungrily and impatiently

Dinner was more or less rushed because of the onset of rain that soon fell from the heavens. But Anastasia still enjoyed every savory, mouth-watering bite. Everyone quickly gathered inside the tent to escape the rain. Although it was a decent sized tent and Keith never had an issue with it being so small, that was not going to be the case anymore now that all the pokemon no longer sleep in their poke ball. He would have to buy a larger one to accommodate the gigantic lion/dog that took up most of the space.

Everyone shuffled around to get as comfortable as possible, which proved to be a very difficult task.

"I'm going to have to buy a bigger tent with the reward money I win from the gym." Keith sighed, talking to himself more than anyone.

Suddenly Growly stood up and searched the bag in the corner. Keith looked over to see what he was doing. He watched the behemoth arcanine struggle to turn around and lay a pokeball at Keith's feet.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, looking at the ball in confusion.

Growly nudged the ball closer to Keith using his nose and let out a small purr/growl.

"_He says return him to his ball."_ Anastasia interpreted. "_He says until you get a bigger tent, it is too uncomfortable in here with all of you."_

Keith looked slightly offended at first but then thought about it. He knew that Growly would love to be able to sleep with them no matter how cramped it is, but he is just too big for this small tent and is making everyone uncomfortable. He would rather sleep inside the poke ball than to have everyone agitated.

"Always. You are always too kind and thoughtful Growly. How can you look so fearsome and almighty yet have such a noble and sensitive heart?" Keith said more as a statement than a question.

Succumbing to Growly's whim Keith returned the pokemon to his ball.

Immediately the tent looked much more vast than just moments ago.

"_Like I said. He's the father figure. We all hate the ball but he is willing to sacrifice just to accommodate the rest." _Anastasia said fanatically admiring the thoughtful lion.

Keith nodded in agreement realizing the truth in Anastasia's words. _We all really do look up to and respect him. He is the one that brought us all together. _

Sleep soon welcomed the pokemon and their trainer. Most had pleasant dreams. Keith dreamt of his team winning the Elite Four. Ent dreamt of Ana and Belton playing in a pond, somehow they were also able to breath underwater. Belton didn't dream because his dreams couldn't even outshine his real life with his family.

But Ana wasn't so lucky. Her dream was awful, terrifying, and almost too real to be surreal. Everyone was fast asleep and no one could save Anastasia from the cold sweat and tremors that took hold of her body while her mind worked frantically to escape the dream.

**Next chapter will be out soon. The slow character building chapters are coming to a close just like Anastasia's peaceful time. Anastasia will be coming face to face with destiny and what will fate have in store for her. **


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Dreams Are Made Of

**For those of you that care and want to follow along with the story continue reading this. If you don't care then continue to the chapter. I'm sorry to tell you but I think I'm going to start to update the story once a week now. Instead of almost every two days like I am currently doing. That way I have more time to be doing other things as well. I have this terrible habit of devoting myself to something entirely and completely ignoring all the other things in my life. My lonely guitar hasn't been touched in like three days . So I will probably resort to just updating it every Saturday. Or maybe twice a week? I'll give it some thought and probably let you know at the end of this chapter. If this does not pertain to you then I'm sorry for wasting your time and continue to the chapter **

***Disclaimer I do not own that title it is meant as a metaphor for the chapter. not related to Eurhythmics. Not really sure how this copyright stuff works so just being safe.**

Chapter 7 Sweet Dreams Are Made Of

Ana opened her eyes. Looking around at her surroundings she was surprised to see she was no longer in the tent. In fact she had no idea where she was. Where once was blue fabric strung over her was now a deep purple swirling mass of chaos. And she was floating in it. _What's going on?_ She thought frantically getting frightened. She could not move her body.

She was just floating as if in space and completely paralyzed. The pressure of the purple chaos she was floating in was pushing into her chest as if the pure weight of the miasma was crushing her, just waiting for a way to enter her body. There was some sort of barrier stopping it from entering her soul. She was terrified and the ominous feeling the purple chaos left in her stomach was sickening her. She needed to throw up but was afraid to open her mouth because maybe it would seep into her that way.

Using her own psychic energy she battled away some of the evil miasma and used her powers as sort of an exoskeleton wrapping it around her body and commanding it to move at her will. Maybe her body was paralyzed but her mind wasn't.

Every step she took sent flares of pain shooting up her body but she had to escape. She kept walking until she found what looked like a huge sheet of black glass. It had mirror like properties but that couldn't be because Ana didn't recognize the person staring back at her. It was a full-grown gardevior, with purple eyes and no horn on her chest. _I-is that me? _She thought. _When did I evolve? _But looking into the reflection Ana could see the eyes of her doppelganger were full of hate and malice and through her sensory ability she felt nothing but evil. She could feel the reflection reaching through the glass, using its will to try and overcome that of Ana's.

Ana could feel the hatred seeping into her. Trying to consume her and make her succumb to malice. Hate for humans. Hate for other pokemon. Hate for a God for putting her through such a wicked life. She felt it all burning into her from the reflection. She had to escape but willing herself to pull away from the reflection proved to be difficult. It's as if her psychic powers where no longer hers to control. She fought against the reflection and her own mind now slowly pulling herself away from the eyes burning into her soul. As she broke contact with the evil eyes of the reflection she found it considerably easier to move and control her body again.

She ran as far as she could using her psychic exoskeleton to make further lunges and run faster than she would have ever been able to without. The purple miasma was getting thicker. So thick she could barely breath and could no longer see, but she continued to push herself through.

Finally she broke through the cloud of chaos that surrounded her. She looked around and was shocked at the scenario before her. To her right, standing next to her, was the steel-armor enshrouded pokemon that had unintentionally helped with Albert and Ana's escape back at the mansion. He paid no mind to Ana's presence, instead focused on the thing in front of him. It was a giant horse looking creature with giant golden spikes surrounding the center of his body. Ana had no idea what this thing was, or if it was even a pokemon. She felt unreal power coming from him. Not only from him but from the pokemon next to her and as well as herself.

Ana watched as the chaotic miasma seem to warp around in a dome, encompassing the three pokemon, not only that, but it seemed as though even time and space were being distorted and destroyed by the insane amounts of energy radiating from the three pokemon.

"Welcome Ana. Its nice to see you again" Called out the mysterious creature. "I hope you don't mind but I brought some friends."

A couple of dark shapes seemed to rise out of the chaos below them, twisting and withering until finally forming a shape. Her heart dropped and she nearly collapsed. One of the twisting masses of chaos took the form of her father. But it was a grotesque, deformed figure of her father, missing an arm as blood dripped down the torn skin along his shoulder. Its as though something actually pulled off his arm and skin, from the side of his torso and ribcage area up to his neck, went with it. Ana can see her fathers rib bones and muscles contract and expand as he struggled to breathe. The next figure that formed was Keith. He too was clearly dead. Blood dripped down his jaw, his eyes white and un-focusing, and a hole, void of any matter, in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. She looked horrified at the disfigured bodies as they started to limp their way towards Ana. She could hear the soft moans as they called out her name. She let out a hysterical high-pitched scream

* * *

"Ana! Ana! Wake up! What the hell is going on?"

She moaned and slightly opened her eyes. The sunlight was blinding. Suddenly remembering her dream she shot up and quickly scanned the room. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still the tiny kirlia. She looked at Keith. No longer a deformed twisted body spawned from hell. She ran to him and jumped up to give him a hug.

Keith caught her mid-air and brought her into a hug. He was still extremely worried about what happened.

Ana looked around and saw Belton and Ent in the corner staring at Ana; eyes wide as if something scared them. Keith set her down and looked at her seeming to scan her to see if she was ok.

"What the hell was that?" Keith asked bluntly.

"_What?"_ Ana asked a little confused broadcasting it out so everyone can hear

"We were all terrified for you. And of you" he said adding emphasis to the 'of'. "We all woke up to the sound of your petrified screaming and next thing I see is you levitating in mid-air with this super thick concentration of psychic energy. Like you were trying to protect yourself from something. I tried to grab you and the barrier nearly broke my arm and I think I need to go to the hospital to check these burns."

She looked at his left arm. It was blistering and red like raw meat, boils were already starting to from. Ana's heart sank.

"_I'm so sorry," _She yelled apologetically. "_I don't even know what happened. I was just having this terrible dream and…" _She trailed off having remembered the horrible nightmare, as her voice grew shaky and her breathing more labored.

"It's ok. Lets just get back on the road and forget this happened." Keith said trying to console Ana.

They packed their bags and started heading out. Keith released Growly, who wasn't in stasis so he still heard the commotion going on around him. He went to go over to Ana and cuddle himself around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No…" She replied, tears that she has been holding back start to stream down her face. "I'm so scared" she said as she hugged the giant furry leg of Growly.

"It's ok. We all get bad dreams sometimes" and gives Ana a big wet lick on her cheek.

"Eeeeew" Growly's tongue pretty much had the same surface area as Ana's entire torso, so now Ana was soaked in saliva. But she also felt much better; the sudden shock of being licked took her mind off the dream. "Now I need to bathe!"

Everyone continued down the path in silence for most of the remainder of the trip. No one pressured Anastasia to talk about her dream and she was glad because she wouldn't have been able to. She felt immense guilt for what she did to Keith's arm but he had a burn potion, which is meant for pokemon, but it seemed to help him, at least with the swelling and the pain.

The rest of the journey went smoothly. No rain, no real challenges, and no other trainers. Ana asked to do a lot of fighting, she took on the main brunt of the wild enemy pokemons. It was easier to take her mind off things in the heat of battle and with the adrenalin. So much so that she actually started enjoying the battles and craved the next opponent. She wanted to become stronger, for Keith and for herself. She was not going to let that twisted version of Keith come to pass. Keith noticed the change and started to get worried.

Finally. They stepped through the cliffs surrounding the city. It wasn't a majestic city full of splendor but it was still nice. And for the first city Ana has ever seen, she sure did like it. Eyes wide and mouth open in awe as she looked around. She had never seen so many people in one location.

They walked to the poke center where Keith talked to a lady with pink hair and a white apron. He was reserving a room for the night with his pokemon. She made him swipe his trainer card through a device that lit up green. She then asked if they needed any medical attention. Keith wasn't sure so he walked back to the group of pokemon looking at him.

"Ok guys. I have to return you all to your pokeballs. Nurse Joy is just going to run a diagnostic test to see if anyone needs any medical attention." He explained.

Once they were all in their pokeball he handed them over to Nurse Joy who, put them in an incubator looking device where a scan was performed making a bunch of *ping* sounds. Nurse Joy came back over to Keith.

"It looks like your pokemon are healthy, they just need a good nights rest. If you want we can administer potions just in case?" she asked.

"No thank you. Just some sleep will be nice." He reached over to grab the pokeballs.

"Oh my! Look at that arm. It looks like you are the one that needs medical attention". She said looking at the severe burns on his arm.

Keith had forgotten about those. "Oh yea I forgot. Can I just take my pokemon to the room first?"

"Sure I don't see why not. Just hurry before that gets infected." She said and gave him the access card for the room.

He walked into his room and released his pokemon; Growly immediately jumped onto the bed and lied down. Belton and Ent started to roughhouse again, and Anastasia walked around the room looking at everything. Besides being a little more barren than Keith's room it wasn't all that different. It made her feel safe.

"Okay guys. Take a nap for now or whatever you want. Just stay here. I'll be back soon I got to go get this checked out." He said pointing to his arm.

"_Can I come please? This is my fault." _Said Ana looking up at Keith with sad eyes.

"Ok fine. But the rest of you stay." Keith instructed.

Keith and Ana departed to find the hospital. He would have to make a cover story as to what happened to his arm. For a pokemon to do severe damage like that to their trainer is suspicious. He would just say he accidentally fell in the fire while setting up camp.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark as the looked for the hospital. As they were reaching the hospital a stranger stopped them.

"Hey, that's a unique looking kirlia you have there." Said the stranger while looking curiously at Anastasia. "Where are her horns? And why are her eyes like that?"

"Oh, haha, well I kinda just found her that way" replied Keith awkwardly.

"And why do you just let her walk outside? You should keep such a unique find like that away from prying eyes." He said with a lighthearted laugh but there was a tone of seriousness lying underneath.

"Oh, umm… its cuz she doesn't like to be in the ball I guess" He said starting to feel a little uneasy.

Anastasia was hiding behind Keith's leg because she didn't like the vibe she got from this man. And Keith could tell by the way she was clenching his leg.

"Well thank you for the compliment." Keith said before the man could ask any more questions. "But I kinda need to get in there" He pointed at the hospital and then back at his arm.

The man looked surprised when Keith abruptly ended the conversation but understood after seeing the burn. "Oh of course! My apologies. I was just so fascinated by your kirlia. Any who. Sorry for wasting your time, I'll let you go. I hope to see you challenging the Gym Leader. I would like to see that kirlia in action." He gave them a big smile and bowed his head as he took his leave.

"_What was with that guy?"_ Anastasia asked confused.

"It was just some random pokemon fanatic. There is a bunch like him. Though he was more peculiar than the rest. Regardless, let us get inside."

The doctors checked on Keith and wrapped up his arm in gauze after putting burn ointment on it. Doctors said he will be good for normal activity tomorrow and the burns will be gone in about three to five days. The scars might take a little longer to disperse but he will be fine. Anastasia and Keith started to head towards checkout. The lady handed Keith some paper and Keith looked at it surprised.

"That much for some ointment and gauze wrap?" Keith exclaimed. But he grudgingly handed over his ID badge where it was swiped again.

"_What happened? What did the paper say?"_ Anastasia said curiously.

"Well nothing in life is free, Ana. And so I have to pay for everything. For food, for clothing, for housing and, as you just witnessed, for medical attention." He explained.

"_Is that why you swiped that card thing at the poke center and here at the hospital?"_

"Yeah. My trainer ID doubles as a credit card that gets filled with money when I beat gym leaders or random battles on the street. If you loose, depending on what level a trainer you are determines the amount of money you will have to pay."

"_Well I wanna help you pay! How can I do that?"_ She complained

"Ha ha ha, its ok Ana. You help me pay by winning battles for me to earn money so I can in return spend it on you guys. Understand?" Keith laughed at the kind gesture of inexperienced kirlia.

On the way to the poke center Keith stopped by the gym and kirlia close to his feet looking at all the sights. He once again began talking to a lady at the desk inside the gym. She took his name and swiped his badge again. Anastasia was sitting near the entrance/exit waiting for Keith to return. Keith finished up and walked over to Ana

"_What did you have to pay for now?" _Exclaimed the livid Anastasia. "_You are buying to much stuff and I haven't even earned you any money yet! Its not fair," _Ana pouted.

Keith laughed again. The sweet bliss of Ana's ignorance was amusing. "I didn't have to pay for anything right now. I just simply swiped my card so they have me on file for my battle with the Gym Leader. I got really lucky though. A spot they had for tomorrow just opened up because someone called saying they couldn't make it. I would have had to wait for almost two days otherwise."

Ana cheered up a little after hearing that they were going to get to fight tomorrow. They then walked back to the poke center where everyone was waiting. He ordered some food from the delivery menus inside and they all sat around enjoying each other's company and the food.

Morning came fast. Everyone was awake and in fighting spirits for their big day. This was the day Keith has been waiting for. His dreams were finally coming to fruition. There was no one happier in the whole world than Keith as he marked down the pokemon he was going to use for the battles. He knows everyone was trying real hard and no matter what happens today he will be able to sleep happy and have wonderful dreams about his pokemon.

The lady asked if he would like to keep his pokemon inside their pokeballs. It was more of a request than a question but Keith refused either way. His pokemon have never been able to actually walk onto the field and have everyone staring at them in wonder; they have always just been released into battle. But with Ana that had all changed. The people will get to see his pokemon march up side by side and take the victory.

An announcer can be heard from the waiting area inside the tunnel that they were instructed to stay.

"**Welcome! Lady's and Gentleman!"**

A huge roar erupted from the crowd. _I think this is one of the largest battles I've ever been in _Keith thought nervously. "How are you guys doing?" he asked

All the pokemon nodded their head and their eyes show ferocity and determination, even Ana's.

"**We would also like to thank Chanel 10 pokemon TV for broadcasting and sponsoring this fight."** The announcer yelled.

The butterflies in Keith stomach grew. He had no idea they were going to broadcast this.

"**Now time to call out the competitors! Today we have Keith Darkstar with his four pokemon Anastasia, Belton, Ent and Growly!"**

Keith, followed by his pokemon in the order they were called, walked out into the field with their heads held high with pride and confidence.

"**And now! Put your hands together for yours truly… Clair!"**

The entire stadium erupted into an uproar. The next words the announcer said could not be heard. After they settled down the announcer/referee told them to pick their first pokemon.

"I'll go first!" said Clair, as she pulled out a pokeball and set out dragonair.

"Very well! Go Ent. I believe in you!" Keith called out as Ent jumped onto the field from the podium section Keith and the other pokemon where standing.

"_Good luck Ent!" _Ent heard Ana say into his mind. He was ready to go. He met in the middle of the field with dragonair.

The battle started immediately. "Dragonair use agility"

Dragonair suddenly vanished from sight. His speed had increased greatly. Ent was trying to scope the room to see where his opponent would come from

"Now! Use dragon tail"

Dragonair came out of nowhere and whipped its tail right into Ent's side. Ent got caught off guard and had the wind knocked out of him. He got right up though and shook off the attack ready to make a move of his own.

"Ent use whirlpool" as Ent summoned a massive cyclone of water under where dragonair was just standing. Dragonair was sucked in and couldn't escape as he was bashed around the inside of the whirlpool with debris that also got sucked up. Ent controlled the giant whirlpool and smashed it into one of the arena walls along with dragonair.

Dragonair was a little dizzy but regained his balance. "Now use dragon tail again" Clair commanded.

Dragonair disappeared again as he prepared his attack.

"Ent, get ready!" Keith sounding worried because he couldn't keep track of the super fast dragonair. Though he was fast, Keith could tell he wasn't that strong.

Ent closed his eyes and used his fin on his head to sense for changes in airflow around the stadium. Then he felt it. Coming from his right. Ent jumped into the air as dragonair's tail slammed down.

"Now use ice beam!" Ent unleashed a beam of frozen water straight at dragonair. It was a direct it. Dragonair was frozen in a block of solid ice.

"Dammit!" yelled Clair.

"Now focus Ent! Finish this" Keith yelled

Ent nodded and gathered up all his power.

"Hydro Pump!" Ent then unleashed all of his stored power in a ginormous torrent of water that hurled straight for the frozen dragonair. It collided with the sound of an explosion, making steam and dust to fill the arena. As it settled the announcer was the first to see.

"**Dragonair has been knocked out and is unable to battle! First victory goes to Keith and Ent!" **

Half the crowd roared at the achievement of the underdog. The other half booed

"**Clair, please send out your next pokemon"**

"Lets go shelgon!" Clair said releasing a bulky armored pokemon that resembled Belton in defensive power.

"**Will Keith return his pokemon or continue fighting?"**

Keith looked at Ent who nodded his head. _Very well Ent. Please be safe _Keith thought. "I will keep Ent on the field!" Keith reported to the announcer.

"**Let the next fight begin!"**

"Shelgon use dragon claw!" yelled Clair.

Just as Keith and Ent suspected. Shelgon is extremely slow just like Belton. _Since Ent is always the one roughhousing with Belton maybe this was a good choice_ Keith thought.

Ent jumped out of the way as shelgon's powerful blow crushed the ground below him sending up rocks and debris. Shelgon then, without a command turn his head towards the midair Ent and let out a roar of ember. Ent couldn't dodge and was hit straight on.

"Ent!" yelled Keith. _Dammit! They must have combo moves already strategized because they know shelgon is a slow pokemon so as to not give off the edge they use the first blow as a diversion and in mid-evade they unleash the real attack. She isn't a gym leader for nothing._ Keith thought. Trying to think of a plan.

Ent shook off the attack and got in fighting stance. The attack didn't do too much damage because it was a fire attack.

"Ent. I'll help you out as best as I can but freelance it for now. Just be careful because the first attack is probably going to be a diversion" called out Keith.

_Good. My time to play my way,_ Ent thought.

Ent then began to dig underground. Keith was a little stunned at this course of action but trusted Ent.

Shelgon was far too slow to evade as Ent appeared behind him and used ice beam. It hit at shelgon's feet doing almost no damage.

"Ha! You missed! Shelgon use dragon claw again" called out Clair.

As the shelgon tried to lung forward he slipped and fell. Confused, shelgon looked at the floor and notice that Ent had frozen the entire ground around him.

"So you weren't aiming for my shelgon were you little mudkip. That was smart" Clair said praising the ingenuity of the pokemon.

Ent then used rock tomb to burry shelgon in a mound of rocks.

The shelgon then jumped and smashed out of his rock prison flying high into the air, surprisingly high for a pokemon of that weight.

"Fire Blast shelgon!"

An immense flame fell from the heavens melting the rocks and evaporating the ice. Ent tried to avoid but was too late and got caught up in the blast radius of the attack. Ent was severely injured even though the attack shouldn't have had much effect, but it was such a powerful attack.

Before slipping out of consciousness Ent used endeavor with his last amount of energy. Shelgon suddenly dropped to his knees showing clear signs of exhaustion. Ent fainted.

"**Ent is no longer able to battle, Keith Choose your next pokemon."**

"Go ahead Belton" Keith let Belton onto the field next. "He's weak Belton, Ent sacrificed his last bit of energy to bring shelgon to the same energy level as him before passing out."

Belton nodded. Belton and shelgon sized each other up. Shelgon was clearly tired so it won't be much of a match for Belton.

"Go shelgon use dragon claw"

Shelgon ran over and used dragon claw followed by ember. Belton just stood and took the attack head on without so much as a flinch.

"Belton use takedown!"

Belton then rushed over and slammed against shelgon sending him across the arena. Due to his previous battle shelgon was unable to continue.

"**Shelgon is knocked out and unable to continue. Clair, please select your next pokemon!"**

"You are turning out to be a real challenge Keith. Lets see how you do. Go! Ampharos!" Clair called out her next pokemon."

Belton, still fresh from the easy fight, starts circling around the bright yellow pokemon.

"Belton use harden" Keith commanded to raise Belton's defenses.

Belton tightened every muscle in his body making them become as hard as the steel coat he's wearing.

"Ampharos use thunder punch"

Ampharos is a pretty quick pokemon. It charged Belton while electricity charged from one of his hands, stray sparks zapping everything around them. Belton was too slow to evade so instead used head-butt against ampharos's fist.

Belton felt a tingle run down his spine but it was enough to make Ampharos recoil.

"Ampharos, quickly use iron tail." Clair yelled trying to use their speed against Belton to attack before Belton could recover.

The tail smashed right into Belton's ribcage. Even through all the armor, Belton felt that impact. Belton staggered slowly.

"Belton get ready with a counter!" yelled Keith over the roar of the crowds as Clair's direct hit excited them.

"Ampharos, continue your barrage of attacks!" instructed Clair.

Ampharos lowered his head and charged Belton who stood his ground. The impact hit dead center in Belton's face, but Belton took the hit and, using Metal Burst, countered with a swipe of his metal infused paw. The attack jarred Ampharos but Ampharos quickly gained his ground and attacked with iron tail, again hitting Belton directly in the ribcage.

The attack winded Belton and his front two legs gave out. Ampharos attacked with another thunder punch, which he aimed at Belton's injured side. The impact sent Belton flying until the arena walls stopped his momentum.

"Dammit! Belton are you ok?" shouted Keith. As the dust settled there was no Belton to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" asked Keith and Clair simultaneously. Keith was just as surprised as Clair and a little embarrassed that his pokemon has to take the fighting in his own hands.

Suddenly Belton re-emerged from his dig directly behind Ampharos, and using earthquake. The entire arena started to shake and the ground crack, pieces of the ceiling started to crumble and the crowds started screaming in panic. Falling debris from the ceiling landed on the stumbling Ampharos, which momentarily dazed him.

"I have to admit that was a good move Belton. I can't give credit to your trainer though. But you just made a mistake as well." Clair sneered, "Ampharos! Use thunder."

Suddenly black clouds could be seen amassing through the holes in the roof. Suddenly as flash of light and a huge clap of thunder shook the stadium, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and headed straight towards Belton. There was no way Belton could have dodge it, he was practically a walking lightning rod. As the smoke cleared everyone could see Belton lying on the ground knocked out.

"**Belton is unable to continue. Keith, please send out your next pokemon"**

Keith returned Belton and Growly was stepping up to get ready to fight.

"_Wait!" _Ana called out to both Keith and Growly, "_Please let me finish this. Send me out next."_

Keith looked at growly who stepped back allowing Anastasia to come forward.

"Very well Ana. Give it your best okay?"

"_Okay!"_

**That's the chapter guys. How will this pokemon battle turn out and what lies ahead for this bunch? There will be a pretty good character development as well as a plot twist next chapter. and please don't kill me when you read it *raises up a little fork in protection and hides under blanket*. It was a pretty long one and its only pt. 1 of 2. So please stay tuned to find out what happens next. I will be posting it soon as to not forget what i have planned. I have still not decided on how many times I will be posting throughout the week though. But it's the weekend so i have time. Anyway. They come when they come I guess. Thanks for reading. See you again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Pt2

**This is the continuation of the battle that was raging on from last chapter. I hope you enjoy. It will also have an interesting turn of events. So I hope you like it. And please don't kill me if I upset you. *****Hides behind blanket, its all part of the grand scheme of things. With out further ado… here is **

Chapter 8 Sweet Dreams Are Made Of… Part 2

Anastasia eagerly ran to the center of the field as she heard the announcer broadcast her name and species.

"**There seems to be something strange about that kirlia though, she doesn't have any horns" **pointed out the announcer.

She heard Ooo's and Ahh's coming from the crowd as they marveled at the unique kirlia.

"_Keith! I'm going to form a psy-link with you. You will be able to communicate with me telepathically ok," _Ana said to Keith, trying to establish the link for the first time.

"_Wow can you actually hear me?" _Keith asked amazed.

"_Yes. I'm glad to see it works." _ She beamed happily at making it work.

She stood in the middle of the field facing the Ampharos, she decided to launch the first attack. She fired a shadow blob at Ampharos as a measurement test to see his reaction speed and how he will react.

Ampharos quickly dodged the attack.

"Use thunder punch"

"_Careful, wait til he gets closer then quickly teleport behind him and use psycho cut" _She heard Keith say to her.

She did as he said, moments before the punch connected with Ana's face she teleported out of the way and appeared directly behind Ampharos and used psycho cut. The attack was a direct hit and Ampharos stumbled from the attack and being caught off guard.

"Ampharos! Use Iron tail!" Clair yelled hoping the attack would catch Anastasia off guard.

Ana had heard the command as well and already placed a barrier up to deflect the attack. Ampharos swung its tail around to hit Anastasia but hit something invisible instead. Ampharos stood confused long enough for Anastasia to charge a damaging confusion and unleashed it into the mind of the Ampharos. Ampharos dropped to the ground and started convulsing, which soon passed. Weak-kneed the Ampharos tried to get up again so Ana used a psychic push to knock him across the room where he fainted.

The crowd cheered as the cute little kirlia had captured the hearts of many of the fans.

"**Ampharos is unable to continue the battle, choose your next pokemon Clair" **

"_You did great little kirlia, keep it up. I can't wait to meet you" _An unfamiliar, raspy voice filled Anastasia's head and a sense of dread filled her stomach.

"_Who the fuck is this?" _yelled Keith through the telepathy

"_Keith, he left already. He only said those two sentences and left. Who was that?" _Asked Ana, a little scared.

"_I'm not sure. But we will find out later. Don't worry I'll protect you. But right now Clair is going to set out her next pokemon so try to focus."_

"_Ok Keith." _ She pushed out the haunting raspy voice that filled her head and just focused on the battle.

"I chose you! Go dragonite" Clair called out. A giant dragon like pokemon appeared in a flash of red light. Anastasia stared in awe; he was even bigger than growly!

"Start off with hurricane dragonite" commanded Clair.

"_Be careful, wrap yourself in a barrier Ana." _Keith instructed

The dragonite started flapping its wings and wind picked up inside the arena. It grew faster and faster. Ana placed a barrier around her but it was hard not to get sucked in. Debris and boulders were getting sucked up into the violent vortex, wind and stone were pummeling Ana's barrier. She wasn't going to be able to hold it up much longer. The winds were even trying to pull in Keith and Clair; it was a violent game of chicken, who was going to give first.

A boulder came swinging with intense force and smashed through the barrier. Ana immediately got swept away by the gale force winds, and she was pummeled inside of the hurricane by multiple objects. The hurricane started dying down and Ana was launched to the other side of the arena.

Dragonite was immediately above her. He was super fast for such a huge creature. "Dragon claw" yelled Clair.

Just before the claw came crashing down Ana teleported to safety, back to her side of the field with Keith.

"_Ana. You have to focus. You are at a serious disadvantage, dragonite is bigger, and much faster" _Keith worried about Ana's wellbeing.

"_It's ok" _Ana said obviously quite winded, "_I told you I'll be fine. I have to win. I have to help you with something. I can't just be a burden." _

"_Ana…" _Keith said. He was at a loss for words. _Do you really think you're a burden? _He thought to himself.

"_Yes! I haven't done anything to help. Just cause more trouble." _Ana said angrily, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Keith forgot that he was linked so Ana could read his thoughts.

"_Now let us finish this" _Ana started charging psychic energy in her hands. Her hands became encased in purple swirling energy, so thick that her tiny white hands were barely visible.

"Dragonite, charge her and use dragon claw again. Watch out for when she evades with teleport" Clair called out.

In a blink dragonite was over Ana and his glowing silver and red claws almost down upon her.

She wasn't going to teleport this time though. Instead she brought up a barrier, which dragonite smashed through but it gave Ana just enough time to just barely dodge the attack. She rose up her hands and fired the ball of psychic energy straight into dragonite's torso. The impact sent dragonite flying but he stabilized himself midair

"Dragon Rush" Clair ordered

Dragonite lowered his head and charged the little kirlia.

"_Dodge it Ana!" _Keith screamed through telepathy.

Ana didn't obey. She was not going to run, she was tired of running. Instead Ana pulled up another barrier and planned another counter attack as she prepared psycho cut.

The dragonite came smashing down with a lot more force than Ana had anticipated. The barrier didn't even phase dragonite and didn't give Ana any time to dodge. She took a direct hit and was propelled against the wall of the arena.

"Ana!_" _Keith yelled worriedly, not even using the telepathy at that point.

Anastasia was laying face down on the dirt. The announcer was waiting to see if she was able to move. Struggling, Ana managed to bring her knees under her as she clasped her stomach. The pain made it hard to breath and impossible to stand up.

"_Keith… I can't stand." _She said her voice raspy through the telepathy.

"_Ok I'm going to switch you out"_ Keith said. "Judge I want-"

"_Wait!"_ Ana said to Keith quickly. "_I said I could do this"_

"But Ana…" Keith said with worry. His pokemon is taking it to far. He was about to force her to return.

Ana heard his thought and quickly came up with an idea. "_Keith, listen up. I'm going to try something new here. Just let me see how it works" _Ana said. There was a long pause.

"_Ok fine. I trust you. Just be careful ok. I'll call you back if things get too dangerous." _Keith replied.

Just like in her dream, she started enveloping her body in her psychic energy to form a protective exoskeleton.

The crowd cheered as Anastasia stood up and at the interesting looking move that no one has seen before. The kirlia's once white tutu and torso and her green legs, arms and hair, were now a swirling mass of dark purple energy. From gaps in the swirling purple energy, Keith could see her dress was now a slight greyish color and her legs and arms were now an almost black. The only very noticeable feature were her violet eyes that shined out of the chaotic energy like two amethysts'.

"_What is this power you are using? I've never seen it and it's making you change colors. I don't like it." _Keith said out of worry.

"_It's ok. I was able to do it in a dream, I can control it." _She replied trying to reassure him

"That looks like an interesting and awfully frightening move you have there. Dragonite attack with dragon rush" Clair said, very intrigued by the move.

Dragonite lowered his head and flew straight to the spot where Anastasia was standing. The impact hit and a mushroom of smoke filled the arena. Suddenly dragonite flies out of the smoke and collides with the ceiling.

"**It appears as the Anastasia stopped dragonite's attack bare-handed. The collision was so strong though that the earth sank beneath Anastasia's feet." **The announcer calling out the events unfolding before him as he saw the dark kirlia start climbing out of the crater.

Everyone murmured in disbelief and astonishment. Even Keith had a hard time understanding how little Anastasia could have stopped that attack and then sent the massive dragonite flying. But sure enough, as the dust cleared, there was Anastasia climbing out of the crater.

"**I don't know what kind of ability that kirlia is using but it's sure not one to be messing with."** Said the announcer incredulously.

Anastasia starts charging a heavy ball of psychic energy, the energy is so thick it seems as if it starts becoming a small black hole. She fires it at Dragonite, who recovered from the throw and was able to dodge. As the ball of chaotic energy collided with the ceiling it suddenly expanded to ten times its' original size and then dispersed, leaving a huge hole where concrete once was. It looked as though the energy completely obliterated that section of the roof.

Ana charged another black hole looking energy in her palms, pouring energy from her mind into her hands. She doesn't understand where this vast reservoir of energy had come from. She had never felt anything like it before. The torrents of chaotic energy inside Ana's mind called out to her, but it felt like it was behind some wall. The power was calling out to Ana but there was something blocking it from being used, like a wall. She picked at the wall in her mind curious as to what it was and why it's there. She could feel the unimaginable power just beyond her reach. She itched at the wall tearing it don in her mind, it started crumbling easily. Suddenly as the wall crumbled Ana felt an immense pain in her head, as though the power was splitting her mind open to allow more energy to secrete out into her body. The power was unfathomable and destructive, but there was something pleasurable about it. It felt pure and fulfilling, as if some part of Ana had been longing for this power to come out. It felt somehow familiar, though she has never experienced it before.

She held up her arm and another black ball of energy flew towards dragonite.

"Fire blast!" screamed Clair frantically, not wanting to see what will happen if that attack connects.

Fire, so hot it seemed to ooze like molten lava out of dragonite's mouth. Dragonite pulled his head back to charge the powerful attack and when he brought his head forward he unleashed the fearsome blast of molten fire.

The black psychic energy collided with the super hot molten fire. The collision created a huge sphere of black and red energy in between the two pokemon. It looked as if violent winds of black energy were raging against the red energy. And suddenly the sphere of immense energy collapsed upon itself to the size of a golf ball and then exploded.

What remained of the stadium roof came crashing down. The force of the explosion threw the first 5 rows of humans closest to the arena back. The remainder of the humans started fleeing in fear that they were going to get killed. The announcer and Keith both nearly avoided getting crushed by huge blocks of the falling ceiling.

Dragonite and Anastasia were staring each other down, eyes locked as if they were in a death match.

"_Ana please calm down, what's going on?_ " Keith pleaded with Ana. For some reason he felt like Ana wasn't there. He could still feel the telepathic link but it was as though a raging storm was going on in her head and he couldn't get through to her over the noise.

The stronger the storm inside Ana's mind raged, the more energy poured into her body. Her body was filled past the brink with energy that dark purple miasma started to seep out of her and became a visible aura.

Using her psychic exoskeleton, she pushed off the ground and rocketed up to where dragonite was flying. She had moved so fast that dragonite didn't even realize she was right above him. With all the force she could muster she punched dragonite straight down. Dragonite managed to use his hands for protection at the last second so she didn't bash his skull but was still rocketed downwards. He fell fast like a comet and hit the ground with such force that caused another crater.

Dragonite didn't dare to move again. He was out for the count.

"D-d-dragonite is unable to battle!" Yelled the announcer terrified, yet still performing his duties. He had to yell out his words because the surround sound set up with the microphone was completely destroyed. "Clair call out your next pokemon… if you dare. You could just forfeit." The announcer added.

Ana felt powerful. And the feeling of having other people fear her brought strange joy to her.

"I was hoping to end it before I had to use my last pokemon. But you leave me no choice." She pulled out her last pokèball and in a flash of red light a giant serpent-dragon looking thing filled the arena. It was huge and fearsome. Its' scales were red and had white fins all throughout its body. The underbelly was a beige almost orange color. It let out a thunderous roar as it appeared on the field.

"He doesn't always listen to me, so I prefer not to use him. But I guess I have no choice now do I. on a normal trainer I would never think to use him, but there's something different about you and I want to push you to your limits Keith."

Keith took it as a compliment but also feared greatly for Anastasia who looked like a tiny pebble compared to the great behemoth in front of her.

"Let's finish this! Gyarados, use hydro pump!"

Gyarados summoned a huge torrent of water that came rushing from Gyarados's mouth and Ana retaliated with giant beam of black psychic energy. Both attacks were equally powerful as they met in the center of the two pokemon. Both pokemon were putting as much power as they could into their attack, trying to overcome the opposing attack. Suddenly another violent blast as both attacks reached the maximum energy level and exploded.

"Gyarados follow with dragon rush"

The Gyarados ignored her. Upset of having been matched by such a tiny creature Gyarados was consumed with rage. It pulled its head back and let out a terrifying roar. White light started emanating from its open jaws. The light grew brighter and brighter blinding out the sun, dark clouds emanating from nowhere darkened the arena. The only light came from the Gyarados as it charged its ultra powerful attack.

Anastasia mustered all her power and pushed and contorted the energy to become a ball of black energy, about the size of a softball. She dumped more and more energy into the dense black hole making it heavier and more powerful. It started to suck in the ground around her, dust and rocks where swallowed whole into the void.

Gyarados unleashed the blinding hyper beam straight at Anastasia. Anastasia thrust her black hole at Gyarados. Both met midair again. The black hole expanded into a sphere that took up the entire center of the stadium. Rage filled Gyarados's mind as he continued to feed the black hole immense power from his hyper beam. He was not going to be beaten by the puny pokemon.

A battle of light and darkness was raging within the sphere like two dragons fighting to tear at the others neck. The ball kept expanding, and it seemed as though the light was winning.

Suddenly an image of Keith flashed into Anastasia's mind, drowning out the raging torrent of power inside her. She looked back; Keith was standing directly behind her, with Growly, shielding his face from the immense power and blinding light. Her heart sank. As she lost her concentration on her psychic power the black hole started to deteriorate at rapid speeds. Blinding light was piercing through the darkness and was hurling straight towards them.

She teleported to where Keith and Growly were she summoned the torrent of power inside her head again, screaming from the pain of her mind being split open. But she continued to drink from the fountain of seemingly endless power. She raised a giant black barrier to protect Keith and Growly from the attack of Gyarados.

The beam hit the barrier and was momentarily stopped. Gyarados added more power. Anastasia could feel the barrier start to give. She called upon more power, letting the levees of her mind burst open allowing all the raging storm of power into her body. Through her screaming she opened her eyes quickly and what she saw made her heart drop.

The black barrier had created mirror like properties, and as Ana opened her eyes she saw eyes staring back at hers. Eyes that she had only seen once before. They were the eyes of the gardevoir in her dreams, the eyes that emanated hatred and loathing for all living things.

Gyarados finally ceased the hyper beam barrage, needing to rest. The barrier collapsed and so did Anastasia. Her head swimming and light seemed to fade, she passed out. The ground where the barrier stood was now a pool of molten lava. Keith ran over to her to pick her up. The announcer had long since fled the arena; the pokemon battle wasn't worth his life. Clair stood on the other end of the field.

"Do you want to continue this battle? You have one pokemon left. I am more than willing to hand over the badge already. You have passed." Clair said.

Keith looked down at his unconscious pokemon, wondering what she would want. "I will continue the battle. She gave it her all and it would only be right to not make her have done it in vain. Growly, it's your turn."

Keith returned to his podium, what was left of it, and Growly walked out to the field.

"I'll finish this for you, Ana, don't you worry." Growly said to her as he passed. He knew she couldn't hear him though.

The two fearsome pokemon stood in the middle of the field, which was once a beautiful elegant stadium, now mostly ruins. The fire inside Growly, his source of power, was raging violently. So much so that it seemed the fire on the ground at his feet from the molten lava seemed to be under his control, as it swirled around the fearsome arcanine with a look of pure determination in his eyes.

"Go, Gyarados, use Hydro pump"

A huge jet of water went hurling at Growly.

"Extreme speed Growly!" Keith commanded.

Growly stayed in the same spot though and instead summoned a huge roaring flame from the lava to build a wall of fire. As the jet of water hit the wall of fire, steam immediately filled the battlegrounds. Suddenly Growly was behind Gyarados, using his extreme speed.

"Fire blast Growly" Keith yelled, knowing what Growly's intentions were with the wall of fire.

Gyarados didn't even have time to react before he was hit with a giant roar of super hot fire. Gyarados went flying across the field; clear burn marks where his beige underbelly was.

"Quick attack with thunder fang" Keith ordered.

Growly started running towards Gyarados, electricity flowing from his mouth crackling and leaving scorch marks on the ground.

"Gyarados use aqua tail, keep away from him." Ordered Clair.

Gyarados tried to swing his tail at Growly to knock him away but Growly jumped over his attack and latched himself onto Gyarados's neck. Gyarados shrieked and spasm in pain. Smashing his own head into the ground he was able to beat Growly into the ground until Growly let go. Gyarados then used aqua tail and knocked Growly across the field.

Gyarados roaring in anger, getting mad at Growly for the attack, he started charging hydro pump.

Growly stood up and walked over to the pool of molten lava, slightly limping because the last attack did a lot of damage and also being his weakness. This time Growly actually jumped down into the pool of lava

"Growly! What are you doing?" Keith yelled freaked out thinking Growly was going to die.

Suddenly a gigantic flame rose from the pit of lava, and a loud roar erupted filling the arena. Growly rushed out of the pool of lava running at blurring speeds with fire wrapping around his body. The rocks under his feet started melting into lava from the heat surrounding Growly.

"That-that's flare blitz." Keith said under his breath, "Growly we haven't perfected that move yet, why are you using it!" Keith yelled to his Growly. It was too late to stop it regardless.

Gyarados launched his hydro pump straight towards the charging Growly. Growly met the hydro pump with his own flamethrower, as he charged straight through the blast of water. Sending steam and water flying in all directions Growly finally broke through the jet of water and combined flare blitz with extreme speed to add more damage. He charged straight into the upper torso of Gyarados's already burnt underbelly. The force sent Gyarados flying back into the only standing wall left of the arena. He crashed through it and fell on the floor.

Gyarados tried to get back up but only managed to look like a magikarp using splash, he then passed out.

Clair let out a laugh. "I am super impressed. I never thought anyone would ever be able to beat both my dragonite and my gyarados. But here you stand, victorious." She returned Gyarados and walked over to Keith's side of the field, being mindful of the many craters and lava pools. She reached Keith with Growly sitting besides him, clearly exhausted. She hands Keith a badge that looks like a head of a dragon but all black with red slits for eyes and two red marks where the ears would be.

"Thank you" Keith said taking the badge with his free arm, the other still holding Ana. Keith could feel tears start to swell up in his eyes.

"You are welcome. You deserve it, all your pokemon fought wonderfully. I am very impressed." She said giving Keith a pat on the shoulder.

The three of them, Clair, Keith and Growly, walked out of the stadium to the exit heading for the poke center. Upon exit they were greeted by a huge gathering of people that were waiting (at a safe distance of course) for the winner of the epic battle. Keith slowly rose up his hand to show the onlookers his new badge. The whole crowd erupted into applause.

It was a long slow walk to the poke center because of constantly getting stopped by people and getting congratulated. But Keith finally made it. He returned all his pokemon to their pokeball and let Nurse Joy take them. Clair did the same. They both talked for a while, about how awesome his pokemon were and the amazing Anastasia. She asked where would he head next and if he was prepared for the Elite Four after finding out his destination.

"I think you will be fine" Clair assured him. "You could use a little more training but all your pokemon are very strong. You should have no problem with the Elite Four."

Clair's pokemon were ready first. So they said their goodbyes and Clair congratulated Keith one more. "I look forward to seeing you on TV challenging the Elite Four." She smiled to him and walked out.

Keith waited patiently for his pokemon and returned a few waves that people were giving him as they recognized him as the new winner of the Rising Badge. Finally his pokemon where all healed up.

"They just need a little more rest but they will be fine tomorrow" Nurse Joy said handing them back to him.

"Good. I could use some rest too." He said laughing a little as he received his pokemon. He made sure they were all in stasis, and left the poke center. He wanted to surprise them with a feast for all their hard work. He went out and bought a bunch of delicious food from all around the city and a giant cake as well. He made sure to bring extra food, not knowing exactly how much Anastasia's eating capacities were. He has never met anyone, pokemon or human, who could eat like her.

He returned to his room and laid everything out perfectly. He then released everyone and yelled "SURPRISE!" They all had a great time enjoying the festivities and each other's company. Retelling stories of the battles because no one but Keith was able to see Growly's legendary performance. They were all full and started getting sleepy.

Keith lied on the bed with Anastasia on his chest. Growly was at the foot of the bed with Belton and Ent curled up together.

"_Keith"_ Said a small voice inside his head.

"Yes Ana?" Keith said sleepily

"_You can reply through telepathy, I have reformed the link. I just wanted to ask. Do you… do you think I did well today_?" She asked.

"_Of course! You are the reason we won. I'm not sure if even Growly could have taken both dragonite and gyarados on by himself!" _He exclaimed. _Although the whole reason Clair used gyarados was to see the full power of my kirlia, _He though to himself.

_"So I did do bad. If I wasn't even here, you would have won much easier cuz you wouldn't have had to fight with gyarados!" _She yelled tears now streaming down her face soaking his shirt, as she felt useless.

_Crap. I forgot she could hear my thoughts when the link is formed. _Keith thought.

_Yes, _Ana replied through her sobs.

"_Look Ana. I don't care if I would have to fight every single species of pokemon in a row, from A to Z and from all regions, just to be with you. I would. And I wouldn't even think twice about it or regret it. And I know everyone of your teammates, no not teammates, your family members would do the same."_ He thought to her, picking up her face to look into her eyes. The violet eyes seemed to mesmerize him.

Ana blushed and her crying subsided. "_Would you really?"_ She didn't even need to ask; she felt the warm affectionate feelings flooding into her chest, and his warm hand on her face. She couldn't hold back. She closed her eyes and she pushed up so her lips would meet his. The moment, though only lasting for a split second, made her melt as a tornado of feelings mushed up and melted inside her.

Keith quickly pulled away, shocked at what just happened. It took Anastasia a while to open her eyes; she was enjoying the memories too much; the taste of his lips, the warm plushness she felt as they were against hers. She opened her eyes to see Keith with a face of shock.

"_I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. How could I be so stupid? Please don't hate me…" _She trailed off, hiding her face once again in his tear-soaked shirt

"_No, it's not that… It's just I wasn't expecting that." _He tried to explain.

"_But you still didn't want that. Or else you would have kissed back. But you didn't, you just pulled away." _She said still embarrassed as she started crying. She couldn't help but remember the kiss and her crotch area began to feel warm and funny. She didn't know what was going on.

"_No it's not that… I would really like to kiss you. I've had dreams about when you become a gardevoir. But I would never act on it because it is frowned upon for humans to be with pokemon, and I wasn't sure if you felt the same. And I would never even dream of anything while you are still a kirlia… your just too small right now. It feels weird." _He tried to explain but ended up rambling and becoming more embarrassed.

Anastasia giggled and looked up at Keith. "_So you HAVE had dreams about me?" _ She asked amused.

"_Yes" _Keith replied softly_." But only as a gardevoir"_ he defended.

She laughed again "_I've dreamt of you too. So I will forgive you for not kissing me back. But you have to promise that for now on when I kiss you, you WILL kiss back." _She told him. She had a way of making it sound more like a threat than a promise.

Keith laughed. _"Ok I promise"_

"_Good," _She quickly pushed up to give him another kiss. Their lips meeting and a flurry of emotions going through both Anastasia and Keith as Keith kissed back this time. But the moment again only lasted for a split second, as Anastasia pulled back "_Just testing" _Laughing at the disappointed face Keith made from the short kiss, clearly he enjoyed the ecstasy of the kiss.

Anastasia pulled herself tightly against Keith and severed the communication bond. _So Keith can head to the Elite Four now, I have a possibility of being happy in the future with Keith, and I will become one of the strongest pokemon ever. It seems my life is becoming quite amazing_ She thought to herself. She had the best dreams she could ever remember that night.

Keith pulled her tight into his arms and fell fast asleep as well. He too shared the same wondrous dreams.

Morning came and everyone was feeling well rested and ready to go.

"Everyone get ready. We are off to see my parents. They will be home for a week to congratulate me. They watched the fight, well most of it before we trashed the place, on TV. Ana you are going to get to meet my parents" Keith said happily.

Keith attempted to pack up but it was actually Growly doing all packing, as Growly had to go behind Keith and pick up all the things he forgot. Keith was more scatterbrained than usual forgetting even the simplest of things. He even left his ID card on the counter along with his new badge. Blushing from stupidity, Keith thanked Growly as Growly brought it over to him, and he put the items in his pocket. Growly just shook his head.

_Ugh. I can't think clearly. I can't stop thinking about last night with Anastasia and the dream I had about her. _Keith thought to himself, slightly remembering the dream again and getting slightly aroused.

"_Are you ok Keith? I'm getting some weird feelings from you right now… it's kinda the same feeling I got last night after I… well… you get the point. What is that feeling?" _Ana asked curiously remembering the hot sensation in her crotch area.

"Ah. What are you asking me!? How am I supposed to know! You're the one that can sense emotions!" Keith yelled out clearly mortified as he walked away rapidly.

The three pokemon looked at Keith confused as to why he got so flustered and left, as Anastasia laughed at the reaction she got out of him. _This will be fun. _The other three pokemon could feel the warmth and happiness radiating from Anastasia as she trailed after Keith trying to catch up. Growly shook his head again and laughed to himself as he could kind of guess what was going on. The three pokemon hurried to catch up to Keith and Anastasia as Ana kept sending images and emotions of the kiss to Keith and Keith kept yelling for Ana to stop as he tried to put more space in between them.

"What's with those two?" asked the curious Belton and Ent.

"You two will find out one day," Growly said. "As for now lets' try to keep up."

* * *

The day had progressed pretty far and it was almost sundown. Keith began setting up the camp as Anastasia and Growly went searching for wood.

"So." Growly said giving Ana a quizzical eye. "What's going on with you and Keith?"

"W-w-what? What are you talking about? Nothing is going on!" She said hiding her face that started turning red.

"I'm not a child. I can clearly tell what's going on. I just want to know. It was you that initiated everything right?" Growly asked, still looking at Ana curiously.

She sighed. "Yes, I started it. Well not started it but more liked helped our feelings become known. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I'm not trying to steal him from you guys. I would never do that. I love all of you like family and whatever happens I want to stay together with everyone. If that means you guys don't agree that we should be together then that's fine. I won't be with him. I'd do anything not to ruin my family that I have now." She explained frantically.

"Calm down Ana, the sole reason why I asked is to make sure you wanted this and he didn't just force himself on you." Growly said trying to calm her down.

"Why would you even think that? Don't you know he is a good man?" asked Ana shocked and offended by what Growly was implying. "Aren't you his first pokemon? You should know him better than anyone. Has he done this kind of thing before?" she asked scared to know the answer.

"No, no it's none of that. It's just that I have been around humans a long time. And though I will stick by Keith no matter what, I have learned that humans are flawed creatures and they almost always have a dark side. I don't have the emotion sensing abilities you do so I am not 100 percent confident that that's not the case. And besides, you are like a daughter to me and I care for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You tell Keith that if he ever hurts you, don't think I wont come after him cuz he's my master."

"Ok" Ana laughed. "Wait… there's something watching us…" Ana said suddenly becoming serious.

"Is it dangerous?" Growly asked getting into attack stance.

"No, I think it's just a curious pokemon." Ana said not sensing much other emotion than curiousness coming from the forest. "Lets just get back with the wood."

Growly nodded and they brought the wood back. Growly ignited it with ember and they enjoyed the food and company. Telling jokes, well mainly Ent was telling the jokes, and everyone was either laughing or groaning from the corniness of his jokes.

"_Keith… can I speak with you? In private?" Ana asked._

Keith got up, grabbed Ana's poke ball and walked into the forest with Ana following him.

"What's up Ana?" Keith asked curiously.

"_I just wanted to thank you for catching me, and for being with me and introducing me to this wonderful family. I can't wait til I meet your parents."_

Keith laughed. "You don't have to thank me. We are all happy to have you."

"_Ok that's not all I wanted to say…" _She added

"I thought so. What's up?" Keith asked.

"_Well. I had a wonderful dream last night. That we were Elite Champions. All of us. And that you and I… well… we were together. And I was already a gardevoir at that time. Do you really think that's possible?" _She asked blushing and looking at the floor where she pushed around a stick using her foot.

"You know… I had a dream similar to that as well. We were all living in a house over a cliff and the sun was setting. You grabbed me by the hand and led me to the house. We walked passed the field where all the pokemon I had ever caught were playing in a field; we then walked up to the porch where Growly and Belton, who was an Aggron, were lying down. And finally you led me inside. We walked down the halls passing frames that had each gym badge from around the world. I had collected every one of them with your help of course. And then you led me to our bed chamber."

"_OUR bed chamber?" _Ana cut in blushing profusely.

"Yes. Our." Keith said continuing where he left off. "And then you grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. You then walked me to the bed where we laid down together, you were on top of me and I was naked. I found the split in your gown and moved it over. And before it could progress anymore I woke up… miserable of course" Keith said, the look of disappointment still shinning from his eyes.

"_So that's why you were feeling like that this morning. When I tried to get off you chest there was something in your pants and I got the weirdest sensation from you." _Anastasia said teasing him.

"W-what? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Keith said embarrassed and apologetically

"_Oh and Growly said if you hurt me that he will come after you." _ Ana said with a sly smile, "_Of course I'll hurt you as well."_

Keith turned a little pale. But then laughed "Don't worry. I will never hurt you."

"_I know Keith I'm just teasing. Now that were alone can I kiss-,"_ Ana stopped mid sentence. _"There's a pokemon, I sensed him earlier. He's coming back."_

"Is he dangerous?"

"_Not last time I checked, just curious. Maybe he is hungry?"_ Ana said optimistically.

"_Ahh. Anastasia. It's so nice to see you finally." _ A familiar raspy voice rang into her head. Where has she heard his voice before?

Ana's eyes grew wide. "_Keith! It's the pokemon from the arena that used telepathy to cut into our conversation!"_

Keith grew worried. The ruffling got louder and louder until a blue and black bipedal pokemon appeared into view.

"_I am Liana. Liana the lucario" _She broadcasted the telepathy to both Keith and Anastasia. "_My master has told me a lot about you both." _Her voice no longer had the raspy quality to it as she stopped cloaking herself, instead rang high and clear like a bell. Ana could now sense The cold hateful heart of the lucario.

Suddenly another figure appeared out of the bushes. _How could I not sense him? _Ana thought. This man was dressed in a large hooded robe covering his whole body and his face.

"Nice to meet you again." Said the hooded figure as he pulled back his hood. "I don't want to make a scene, let's just talk like civilized human beings. And pokemon of course." Looking at Anastasia as he said the last part.

It was the man that stopped Keith and Ana in front of the hospital. _What did Keith call him? A poke fanatic? _Ana thought.

He had jet-black hair and black eyes like coal. He was of average height and weight, nothing too noticeable about him. He had really fucked up teeth though as he flashed a smile to Ana. His teeth were misaligned and yellowing. It gave a creepy look about him.

"Now. Keith, was it? I want your kirlia for my…" The stranger gave a slight pause. "Collection. You see. I have never seen such a unique and beautiful pokemon like that. So I want her. How much do you want for her? Money is of no matter to me."

"I'm sorry but she is not for sale." Keith said firmly.

"Surely 'not for sale' does not necessarily mean not for sale." He sneered. "How about ten million dollars?" He bargained.

"No. Not for sale." Keith said as if he didn't even notice the offer.

"Very well. But now you have lost something without gaining something." The stranger pulled out a gun from his robe and pointed it at Keith's head. "Now hand over the pokemon, or it's your life!"

Ana looked confused not knowing what the device was, but could feel terror coming from Keith.

The next actions took place so fast Ana could barely follow what happened.

Keith threw the pokeball to Ana and yelled "teleport to base". Suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the forest and any pokemon sleeping in the nearby trees evacuated. Just as the poke ball hit the ground so did Keith. A hole went right through the middle of his forehead and blood leaked out. Ana was completely paralyzed. She just stared at Keith lying on the ground unmoving at her feet. She knelt besides his face.

"_Keith?" _She tried to establish a connection with his mind while gently shaking him, but it was like trying to connect with a rock.

"_Keith?" _She tried again shaking Keith a little more violently. She was in a state of shock and couldn't accept the idea of Keith's death

"_Keith… please talk to me" _She tried again but to no avail.

"It's a pity he had to die. He could have just walked away a rich man. And now he's dead," said the stranger nonchalantly.

_Dead? It can't be?_ She thought.

"_KEITH!" She screamed. "Please Keith! You promised! You promised that if I kiss you that you have to kiss back! Don't break your promise Keith!" _She pulled his tear soaked face into a kiss, she hadn't even realized that she was crying. Their lips met, but there was no emotion. She felt more emotion when Keith pulled away the first time than she did now. All she felt was a lifeless body that was starting to get cold. "_Keith! You promised!" _She tried kissing him again and still nothing. "_You liar! How can you do this to me! Keith, please!" _Ana begged hysterical. "_You promised… You never break a promise you told me…"_ She sobbed. She couldn't even think straight.

"It's not going to work little kirlia. This is not sleeping beauty. He is not going to wake at true love's kiss." Said the stranger throwing jokes as he bent to pick up her ball, which cracked in his hands. "Did you know that these poke balls are tied to the master. And if the master dies then the ball cracks and allows the pokemon to be free. Truly wonderful technology really." The stranger said nonchalantly, acting like nothing had happened.

Ana, still crying, wasn't paying attention to the stranger. Her mind still begging Keith to come back. Suddenly there was a rustle behind Ana. A giant shadow leaped over Ana and landed in front of facing the stranger. It was Growly.

Growly charged at the man aiming for his throat.

Suddenly another loud bang echoed throughout the forest as Growly's body collapsed to the floor. Ana's heart felt like it had broken, like a hammer was taken to it and it shattered like a bust. She just stood there looking at the two unmoving bodies on the ground. She was in too much shock to feel any more emotions. The stranger picked up Ana and he wrapped his coat around her. Suddenly she couldn't sense any emotions or even use telepathy. _That's why I couldn't sense him _She realized, _this coat somehow wards against psychic abilities. _She struggled to free herself but only managed to get her head out. As the stranger was running away all Ana could see were the lifeless bodies of Keith and Growly, as they lied in a growing pool of their own blood. Out of the same bushes Growly emerged from, jumped out the two other pokemon who saw the bodies and look horrified. They chased the man but were knocked back by an aura ball sent by Liana.

And with that she could no longer see the clearing where her love and her father had died. She couldn't see her brothers anymore. And just like the vision of her family slipped out of sight, so did the wonderful future she had such sweet dreams about.

**I'm sorry for the tragic turn of events. I even felt regret and guilt as I was writing it. The future looks bleak for Anastasia, who is the strange man and what does he want with her? find out more in the coming chapters. I'll give away a little spoiler too just cuz im not sure when the next chapter will be out. but Ana will get to see an old friend. That's all and i hope you enjoyed it. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Good Day To Start New

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry its' taken so long to write the next chapter. Been busy with… stuff. Anyway. So Ana's been captured and the last chapter was pretty rough. This one is going to be a filler to add to characters later in the chapter. So don't worry. Ana will be coming back. Just not yet. This will be the second pov of the chapter sonder. i hope you like it and please leave a comment of what you think.**

**Chapter 9: A Good Day To Start New**

Groups of pokemon have been eyeing the strange looking thing that suddenly appeared on the cliff. He/she/it has been going to the ledge starring into the ocean at sunset and sunrise everyday for a month now. Everyday they would see it in the same location just starring as the sky went from a clear blue to beautiful yellow and orange and finally to a soft red until the light finally faded. On occasional nights they would see the thing move just a fraction of an inch when the sky would behold a beautiful violet. It wasn't often so they thought maybe it was their imagination. No one has dared approach the pokemon. They just sat and watched as the sun gleams and dances off the shiny armor waiting for something to happen. The sun sets and as the last strand of neon orange light is no longer visible, a brilliant flash of purple illuminates the sky and the thing on the ledge is gone.

Another flash of purple illuminates the early dawn. The sun was just coming up and this time he was almost alone. Except for the other one that was following him.

"Why do you care so much about watching the sunsets and sunrises? So much that you constantly teleport around the world just to see as many as you can in one day?" asked a small pink floating cat pokemon that suddenly appeared and hovered over the shiny metal helmet.

The mysterious pokemon gave no reply. Just sat in silence and continued to watch the sunrise. The pink pokemon, not wanting to be ignored, lowered itself into the view of the pokemon obstructing the view of the sunrise.

"I'm Mew. It's a plea-"

Mew got cut off as a tremendous pulse of black energy came hurling towards Mew and he was forced to evade. The strange pokemon kept staring into the sunrise as if nothing had happened. The sun grew higher and higher into the sky. The sky growing from a deep blue to a softer blue as a yellow/orange orb grew nigger and higher into the sky. It seems as though the night was trying to fight back against the rising sun just for a couple more minutes of darkness. The colors blended and merged in the sky until it finally formed a clear blue.

A flash of purple and the pokemon was gone.

_I wonder what's his problem. _Thought Mew. _Whatever then, he won't find a friendlier pokemon than me so I guess he wants to be alone. What an ass. I'm done with this game of hide n' seek. I don't know how he has so much power to keep jumping across the world like that so many times in one day._ A dimmer less vivid flash of pink illuminates the dawn and Mew is gone.

The loner pokemon regresses to his solitary island. He has made a home for himself in the highest cliff of the volcano the overlooks the vast ocean. It's not a very big island but it is void of other life. He made sure of it. That's where he decided to build his house. Using his massive amounts of psychic energy he carved logs and doors and every thing he needed from trees or got from the surrounding ecosystem. Whatever wasn't available to him he simply went into random cities and took by force.

At first people were shocked and amazed at this being that they have never seen before. He looked regal in his armor, and a little frightening. People were soon to find out that he is actually completely frightening. He destroyed anything, or anyone, that stood in his way of achieving what he wanted. He has learned that humans are evil creatures. Ever since he was first brought into this world. They were inferior and petty; he had no use for them.

His cabin was built in a matter of hours; the most time consuming objective was actually finding a design for his house. He ransacked many libraries and homes to find a good idea. He even took an industrial generator from a warehouse company and a petrol tanker truck for when he wanted electricity. With his vast psychic ability he can get knowledge from anywhere he wanted just by reading the minds of people anywhere.

Pretty soon whenever he was spotted people would call for military support to capture and detain him. It was futile though. He could obliterate whole cities on a mere whim. But that was usually too much trouble for such a measly race. He just took what he needed and left.

It was a very nice house. The humans would be jealous. It was two floors, had half a dozen bathrooms and a dozen rooms. The second story of the house had a no middle section where the dining room was because he wanted it to be visible from both floors. He had a state of the art kitchen as well as everything else in his house. Everything was pristine and new, people would pay millions of dollars to be able to live in one like his. Each bedroom had huge back TV's, or so the humans called them, with beautiful furniture and comfy beds. His was the nicest room, of course, with the largest TV and the largest bed. The wall facing the ocean was completely made of glass to overlook the sea, and it even had a balcony. He hasn't been in this world very long and he hated people and other pokemon so if he was going to be by himself he might as well like what he makes.

It was time to go watch his first sunset. With a brilliant purple flash he teleported to his ledge on the cliff overlooking the ocean. The pokemon were waiting, but this time there was more. Something was odd; he was getting a bad feeling. He decided to ignore it and continue watching his sunset. No one could hurt him anyway so why did it matter.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and a tranquilizer dart suddenly appeared inches from the metal helmet where he stopped the bullet. He then turned it around and fired it back. A low grunt and thud came from somewhere in the forest. Then another deeper boom and out came a pair of bolas flying towards the pokemon. This time he left off a shockwave of psychic energy that disintegrated the rope and headed for the forest line. The black wall of energy hit and destroyed the first couple rows of trees and shrubbery and whatever else was hiding in them. As purple flames licked the surrounding vegetation a tall man with tan skin and black hair that was slicked back came out of the trees.

"Mewtwo!" He called out, "Don't you want to come back home?" he said with a sneer. "I know you are all alone out here. Its' got to be hard, you can just come back with us."

Mewtwo, never breaking contact with the sunset, formed a giant psychic hand and sent the purple hand to grab the man. A few other men dressed in all black with red R's on their shirt started running to help him but he lifted up a hand as if to tell them to halt. As the purple fingers wrapped around the man, the hand suddenly shimmered and evaporated into thin air.

"I've been planning on seeing you again, did you honestly think I would come unprepared. None of your psychic attacks can affect me so long as I have this coat on." The man smiled proudly. "It is made of white sage and black obsidian to ward off psychic energies."

"_We will see" _Mewtwo said accepting the challenge. "_Prepare yourself Giovanni" _suddenly and a bubble of black energy, so dark you can no longer see through, started pulsating around Mewtwo. He unleashed the powerful attack as the bubble suddenly started growing, swallowing up everything. All life was drained out of anything it touched, grass and flowers withered, trees began to decay and crumble, even the rocks started to embrittle and crumble away to nothingness.

Giovanni didn't trust that coat to save his life so he turned and tried to run, as well as all the other team rockets. But it was too late. They were all swallowed up into the dark bubble. Giovanni's coat burst into purple flames as he fell to the floor struggling to remove it. All the other team rocket members as well as the other pokemon were instantly killed and reduced to a pile of bones. The bubble finally vanished and everything within a 15-yard radius was completely stripped bare. Even the cliff hanging over the edge started to give way because the psychic attack ate through most of that too. Mewtwo stayed sitting on the crumbling cliff, still intent on finishing his sunset. Giovanni lay behind him screaming in agony from his burns and was even missing a couple fingers that didn't share in his coats protection.

A brilliant purple light shot across the dimming sky. _There. That makes this all worth it. _Thought Mewtwo. It is very rare when a sunset glows violet, it has something to do with the way light is bent and the dust particles in the atmosphere that absorb the bent light to make it seem to give off a purple hue. Whatever the reason, this is why Mewtwo visits all the sunsets and sunrises that he can for this one rare moment of awe and majesty.

Another flash of purple and the pokemon is gone, leaving behind purple burning trees and smoke filling the air as bodies of humans and pokemon alike scatter the field. Then the cliff gave way and all evidence of a mass murder was plunged into the sea. No one will know, except for a deformed man who is badly burned running through the forestry.

Mewtwo returned to his home not feeling even a bit remorseful. They all deserved it to him. The pokemon where concocting a plan to get rid of him. He never bothered anyone; he just wanted to watch the sunsets. All of the Team Rockets definitely deserved to die, nothing there but a bunch of thieves, rapist and murderers. All of them were greedy and power hungry and did whatever they wanted to anyone.

"Hello there, again" The bubbly Mew popped into Mewtwo's room interrupting his thoughts.

Mewtwo just got up and walked away. Mew followed shortly after. "I never got to see your face before. You only wear that armor when you out and about huh?" Mew asked curiously. Mewtwo kept ignoring him. "You have a wonderful home. Did you build it all by yourself?" Mew kept talking not letting Mewtwo's quietness get the better of him.

Mewtwo couldn't help but feel a little prideful about that comment. After he did build it all by himself and he took great care of it. It's the only thing he owned in this world.

Mew couldn't sense anything from the pokemon. He couldn't even read any thoughts or anything. He was sealed off tighter than any vault in the world. "Like I said earlier. My name is Mew." Mew repeated. This time he was actually able to finish the sentence.

Still only silence coming from the pokemon. _At least he hasn't battered me away or anything. Probably doesn't want to risk destroying something in his house. _Mew thought with a devilish smile creeping on his face. "So I guess you are just ignoring me instead of attacking me because you take too much pride in this house huh?" Mew asked.

Mewtwo stopped in his tracks.

_Bingo! _Thought Mew

Mew was right. Mewtwo didn't want to damage his house so he was walking towards the exit of the house but it seems Mew caught on a little too quick.

Mew stopped following Mewtwo and started to wander around the house. "Well since you wont show me around I guess I'll do it myself."

_Fucking pest. _Mewtwo thought. He teleported back to his room and put up a barrier so Mew couldn't get in.

At first it was quiet. Mew will probably get bored and leave, either way Mewtwo was not coming out to socialize. Then suddenly Mew's humming began to fill the house. It was a familiar tune that Mewtwo has heard many times, but couldn't remember from where. He dropped the barrier and teleported out to find Mew.

"Where did you hear that song?" Mewtwo demanded.

"Hi my name is Mew. What's yours?" obviously avoiding the question until Mewtwo and Mew become acquainted.

"Ugh fine! I'm Mewtwo." He responded.

"Mewtwo? Like Mew part two? Like I'm Mew one and you are Mewtwo?" Mew asked confused.

"Yes exactly. I was cloned using your DNA. But I am far superior. So stop pushing my patience or I will make the pokedex have one less entry." Mewtwo threatened.

"So we are like brothers then? That's fantastic! I have always been alone. I am the only one of my species so I think its great to have a bother." Mew said cheerfully not even taking notice to the threat.

"Now, about that song you were humming? Where is it from?" Mewtwo demanded.

"Ok no problem, I'll tell you. Anything for my brother" Mew said with a lot of emphasis on the brother. Mewtwo got an annoyed look on his face but continued to listen. "It's a song from an ancient tale. Back when Arceus was actually on Earth and watched over it. Every year on the moons closest perigee they would have a festival to celebrate Arceus. And the song that they would play is 'Call to the Gods' or the song I was just humming. It's a very rare song that was entrusted to the Guardians of Arceus, or Arceus's Muse in ancient times. In fact there is only one lineage left that I know of that was entrusted with the song. But the last pokemon died not too long ago."

"What do you mean the 'guardians of Arceus'?" Mewtwo asked curiously.

"Well just like the humans believe in prophets from their God, we have guardians of Arceus. It's a sacred lineage that kept the history of pokemon and was even able to talk with Arceus, but has been dying out due to human interactions like being caught or killed or even from other causes, and they are always females. The last one was killed during childbirth I believe and the egg didn't even make it. It is also said that in ancient times guardians of Arceus even had the power to rival Arceus himself, if they were able to unlock their true power that is. But Arceus has long since revoked that privilege fearing that the guardian would one day decide to overthrow him. But like I said, that was in ancient times, and its just folklore. I'm actually curious as to how you have heard the song. Celebi told me he watched the last Guardian of Arceus die with his own eyes and he saw the egg crushed and destroyed. Not many people know of this legend or the song itself for that matter so how did you hear it?"

"I-I don't really remember. I just feel it is familiar from somewhere." Mewtwo said rattling his brain. But he was drawing a blank. So he just walked off lost in thought as Mew continue to hum the song.

_The Muse of Arceus huh… _Mewtwo thought. Where would he have encountered such a pokemon? _If I could remember where I heard it I could challenge her to a combat. If I killed her then I know I could defeat Arceus. And then I would be able to rule this world my way. _Mewtwo was getting excited about ridding the world of humans until he recalled one last detail, _Dammit! Mew said that Arceus revoked them of their power. _Mewtwo lost his excitement. _Doesn't matter. I can still kill Arceus and rule this world. I just need a way to find him._ Mewtwo was determined to make this world his for the taking. Extract his revenge on all the humans.

"What are you thinking about?' Mew suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Nothing. Why are you still here anyway? Don't you have a home of your own to get too?" Mewtwo asked fiercely. Mew could hear the venom laced in his words. Mew's altitude dropped a couple inches and he sulked his head.

"Not really. I mean I have friends all over the world, but I don't really have a home. I just stay wherever. It's kinda lonely. And since you have a huge house and we are brothers after all I was thinking you would let me stay here." Mew asked in a low voice. Mewtwo could hear the tears about to come out.

Ugh. "Fine! You can stay here for today." Mewtwo said with a sigh "Don't get used to it. And we are NOT brothers! I was made from your DNA but I am far superior."

"Fine you can be the big brother. I don't mind. I've been alive much, much longer but I'm still a kid at heart so it would like to have an older brother." Mew said gleefully circling Mewtwo like a satellite.

"Cut it out." Mewtwo said, trying to swat Mew away to stop him from orbiting. "I said we are NOT brothers! Not! Do you know what 'not' means?" Mewtwo said getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say big bro!" Mew said still just as happy while avoiding the swat attempts from Mewtwo.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep and don't bug me." Mewtwo said as he walked away and entered his room.

"Ok goodnight big bro." Mew laughed and went into the room next to his.

Mewtwo had a dream that night. It wasn't really a dream so much as it was a memory. A memory from when he was in the cave.

* * *

It was dark; the only light came from the pink glow from his cylindrical test tube that he was strapped into. It was filled with weird gooey fluid that also glowed pink. Needles were stuck all over him and he had a mask on to help him breathe. Who knows how may days or nights it has been since he first awoke inside this chamber. The only way He knew day from night would be when the scientist came in and turned on the lights or when they left and turned off the lights. When the lights were on he could see he was held in a completely white room. The only other color in the room was his test tube, which was filled with a liquid that had a pink tint to it. The room must have been below freezing because the scientist wore huge white jackets and protective face ware, but he himself felt no chill. The door the scientist entered through where gigantic metal blast doors that must have been a couple feet thick. In fact the whole chamber was probably better built than a bunker. They were afraid. Afraid for some reason but no doubt fear shone in every single eye of each scientist. Did they not know he couldn't use his power? And why were they afraid? Was he some sort of monster? Many thoughts plagued his head, after all that's all he had. No one would talk to him and he was alone a lot.

For some reason he could feel his power being suppressed. He could feel it inside of him. Tremendous power but it was as though it didn't react to his body or his will. So he stayed inside that glass confinement and everyday the workers in white would come and insert large needles all the way into his spine or they would scrape off flesh for testing. They would conduct jolts of electricity into his chamber and watch as he withered in pain. And every night they would leave, the only light he could see would be slight glow of pink from his tube. That happened for what seemed like an eternity and, with no way to actually tell time, He would never be able know how long he was in there. Then one day there was talk. As one of the scientist started drilling into his head, which was normal, he was talking to another scientist about a new test subject being brought into the lab on sector 7. He had overheard earlier that he was being held in the lowest sector, sector 9, so whoever was brought in must also be pretty important considering they order people by levels. It was a young strange pokemon that they were mainly interested in and only kept the old pokemon because of his ring and because they figured a pokemon that young would not try any escapes if it still had a father figure inside the cell with it.

The first night after the scientist left he could hear something. It was so low it almost inaudible. In fact He wasn't even sure if he was hearing it or if it was trying to infiltrate his mind. It was something about that song, a quiet delicate hum but he couldn't quiet hear it clearly. It was as though there was interference in his mind from actually listening to the song, so he could only hear parts. Whatever parts he heard was enough to awaken something that had been dormant for a long time. His power. He could feel it starting to coarse through his veins; it was only a small fraction though, like a tiny sip of water from a huge ocean. He started to mold this energy into hands, hands that slowly started to protrude from the glass chamber, they moved sluggishly though like something was hindering their movements. He could feel with these hands, everything he touched sent responses off in his head as though he was the one actually touching it. The cool metallic countertop, the sharp stainless steel scalpels, pointy sharp needles, it all felt so real to his psychic hands. He tried to pick one up but he couldn't control the strength and ended up shattering one of the syringes. Even the broken glass seemed to cut his hand like if it was real. Suddenly Mewtwo felt very exhausted, I guess that was enough practice for one night. Mewtwo slept with the soft echoing hum from the song playing in his mind.

A bright light flashed on awaking Mewtwo. They were back. One of the scientists looked puzzled at the broken glass on the floor and called to another scientist.

"Don't be stupid. He can't use psychic abilities here. The pink liquid acts as a suppressant to telekinetic abilities, and it is far to cold in here to be able to effectively use psychic matter." Said the elderly scientist. "It probably just fell because you fools are too stupid to put things away properly."

"What is psychic matter?" asked the confused scientist who found the glass.

"It's a special ability not many psychic pokemon have. It's because it requires a huge sum of energy and most don't have that kind of reservoir of power. Psychic matter is when you condense great amounts of psychic energy into a certain form to use as extra ligaments. We still don't fully understand how it works or how the pokemon controls it, but we have a feeling Mewtwo can use it so that's why it has to be 200 degrees below freezing here."

"Oh ok… that makes sense" said the young scientist looking a little calmer.

The day passed the same with the scientist running tests and poking and prodding into Mewtwo. They seemed to be running diagnostics on Mewtwo to test his resistance ability and see his weakness. They injected him with liquids that seemed to burn through his veins as it moved causing agonizing pain. More jolts of electricity. Simulated grass attacks and water attacks. It was all painful but the scientist seemed surprised that no element had much effectiveness against Mewtwo.

The day finally ended and the lights went out. Mewtwo waited for a bit until he thought the coast was clear. Then he tried to form his psychic matter again. He tried to summon his power but again, it didn't want to respond. Confused, he focuses harder trying to summon any little bit of energy but none would come out and he didn't know why. It wasn't until hours later that he heard it again. That familiar humming noise seemed to ring into his head. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, like someone calling for him but he didn't know if he was hearing it or if it was playing in his mind. The same thing happened. The song seemed to unlock some part of Mewtwo and he was able to control his energy. Like the power was responding to the song, or maybe it was responding to the person singing it. Mewtwo didn't know and didn't care. He had control of his powers again and he formed his psychic hands again, this time making the hands stronger and more solid. Instead of just feeling objects this time he tried making his hands permeate through the metal tables with out moving it. it took a couple of tries but he managed to go through the metal without even as much as the needles moving on top. He then extended them longer reaching all the way to the giant flood doors and tried to move his hands through the metal but he couldn't. Whether because the gates were also psychic-proof or because that was the extent of his powers now, he couldn't tell.

The same routine happened for a couple more weeks. Scientist studying Mewtwo and making him undergo excruciating tests, listening to the song at night and strengthening his powers. Until Mewtwo couldn't take it anymore, and he decided that he would attempt his escape that night. But something was different; it was nighttime and the scientist didn't leave, instead he could hear the worried whispers of the scientist as they looked over some data. One of the scientists walked over to Mewtwo. It was the senior scientist in charge that spoke about psychic matter.

"So it seems you have been able to use some form of powerful psychic energy huh?" the scientist asked quizzically to Mewtwo. "We are going over the nightly readings and it shows you have had an energy spike during nighttime for the past couple weeks. How are you even able to use your energy? We put a dampener on your psychic valve connected to your head and neck to block the flow of your psychic energy."

Mewtwo never spoke to them and he wasn't about to start.

"Very well. We will just have to find out how." The scientist turned away from Mewtwo to look at the other scientists. "Fill the tube with dark energy. Keep feeding it until he talks or he dies. Maybe the next clone will be more cooperative."

The serene pink hue started to gradually turn a dark grey to a full black. Mewtwo couldn't even breathe anymore and every inch of his body was burning as if on fire. He was suffocating to death while being tortured. He reached deep inside trying to summon the power but again it would not respond. Mewtwo's vision was going black and he was slipping out of consciousness.

It was like floating in a dream. He felt numb and complacent, he wasn't sure where he was but it was surely his brain slowly shutting down from lack of oxygen and going into shock from the immense pain. Suddenly he heard it. The familiar hum of the song echoing through his mind. Power from the depths of the void rose up to surround him. He opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness but he no longer felt the burn from the dark energy. He released a surge of energy and the darkness dispersed along with the glass container; shattered into a million pieces. Scientist shielded their eyes and stumbled away. Mewtwo could feel the energy building inside of him and he felt incredible. He could feel every nerve and neuron that held together the human brain of all the scientists, like a fragile spider web that would be easily unraveled by a swing of a hand or gust of a wind. So he broke them. All of the tiny webs connected throughout their brain. With a powerful burst of psychic energy he severed every line. The scientists collapsed like flies.

Even the metal floodgates and bunker walls around him. He could see how they connected in his mind. He understood how everything around him worked as more and more information flooded into his brain. He let out another pulse of psychic energy. He focused it on the bonds between the molecules that make up the walls, and watched as the room erupted into an enormous explosion. He shielded himself with a barrier as fire engulfed him; he levitated up towards the next level. The humming stopped but he still had control of his power. He rose to the next level and was greeted by many Team Rocket trainers and their pokemon; they had grass, dark and ghost type pokemon thinking that hopefully they could use his weakness to subdue him. They launched their attacks but it was futile, Mewtwo stopped them all midair and made them disappear. He then made a bubble of purple energy expand from within him until it swallowed everyone and he made every thing stop. Not just time for the trainers and pokemon but the blood flowing through their veins, the electrical signals coming to and fro from their brains and the inflation and deflation of their lungs. Mewtwo released the bubble but their life didn't come back, He then released another shockwave of energy and the entire room erupted into flames and he blew a hole through the roof above him. This continued through all the other levels until he finally reached the mansion. He has never seen it but he hated it. it represented the hole where he was born, tortured, and almost killed. He made sure no one would ever be able to see this place again. He mustered up all his energy creating a black hole that devoured the mansion. As the mansion was almost all sucked in he released the pent up energy from the black hole crating a massive explosion that belittled all the previous explosions. He flew out of the smoke and fire into the sky air. It felt amazing to be free. He looked down and saw two small pokemon in the midst of smoke and debris. One had a rather large wooden stake through his torso and the other was staring back at Mewtwo. With a purple flash of purple light he was gone.

* * *

Mewtwo awoke. He had realized the memories he tried to forget about the times of his suppression and depression. But it was crucial for him to remember because he needed to know who was the singer of the song. He walked out into the kitchen where Mew was already waiting with a bunch of fruits and berries. Mewtwo sat down and accepted pecha berry from Mew.

"I remember who was the singer of the song." Mewtwo said out of the blue.

"Oh really. Who was it?" Mew asked curiously.

"It was a ralts. I think she was being held in the same laboratory that I was in. In fact I think I helped her escape. It seems our fates have been intertwined. I was destined to destroy her and challenge Arceus himself." Mewtwo said with fierce determination in his eyes

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mew said.

"Why not!?" Mewtwo snapped back

"Well because like I said. Arceus had long revoked their Godly power. So she is just another pokemon that just happens to come from holy lineage." Mew said calmly.

"It doesn't matter. I need to find a way to get to Arceus anyway, so what better way than getting it out of a Muse of Arceus." Mewtwo countered.

"I also told you that her mother died during childbirth, so it's not likely that she will even know." Mew trying to get Mewtwo to think logically. "Just drop this whole thing. What is with the sudden want to rule the world and overthrow a God?"

"This world is fucked up. And what is the point of a God that lets his own creations get tortured and killed or mistreated by filthy humans and he does nothing to help." Mewtwo said angrily.

"But you aren't one of his creations." Mew said

"Exactly! That's why it has to be me to take over. He has no power over me. Man created me and I will destroy man and everyone else who try to question me. You too so watch your tone."

"Well then aren't you pretty much being just like Arceus?" Mew asked.

"No. Man created me with godlike powers but not as their god. I didn't create man and let them suffer. They created me and made me suffer. Arceus created pokemon, He is your father Mew, and when was the last time you saw or spoke with Him. He abandoned you all." Mewtwo yelled getting angrier.

"You were content before. Watching your sunsets waiting for the perfect sunset where the sky would flash a brilliant violet. Why not just enjoy that? Why must you go seeking trouble? Nothing good will come of this." Mew pleaded.

Mewtwo ignored Mew's pleads and teleported out of the room. He had no plan. He didn't know where to begin looking for the ralts. If he had sensing abilities then maybe he would be able to find her. Surely Mew wouldn't help so he had to find his own way. Mewtwo would find a way, even if he never had the ralts. Arceus has never stepped in before, so if he started taking over the world his way Arceus wouldn't even step in anyway. But that is a matter for another time. Maybe Mew was right. He is fine as he is now, waiting for his sunsets and sunrises, and living in his house. Maybe the world isn't his problem, and having someone there for him didn't feel so bad either. Mew was kind of annoying at times but he means well and he is right, they are technically brothers or at least stepbrothers. Maybe this life is all he needs.

Mew suddenly appeared behind Mewtwo. It took Mew a while to find him this time because he wasn't in his normal locations. Mew floated over to the ledge where Mewtwo was sitting.

"So why did you pick this giant building in the middle of Castelia City? I thought you hated humans?" Mew asked.

"I do. But you have to admit that their architecture is impressive. Plus look at the view." Mewtwo said as they looked out into the ocean at the setting sun. "Humans are similar to pokemon you know. They were made by a God that doesn't talk much or help them out, yet they all believe in some sort of grand design and build giant sculptures trying to get closer to them. I guess its what they call faith. But it seems like there should be a better way right?"

Mew stood silent momentarily. "You are right after all. If you want help I can try to find the ralts for you."

"No. It's ok. Just sit and watch the sunset with me. Maybe that's all we need."

Mew sat down next to his brother feeling glad. Mew was finally not all alone.

Suddenly the sky glowed violet as purple lights danced off the white clouds in the sky and there was a tinge of orange around the setting sun. It was a magnificent sight to behold. _No wonder it makes Mewtwo feel calm, _Mew thought.

_Maybe this can be a fresh start_, Mewtwo thought. _Maybe it's a good day to start new._

* * *

**i hope you guys like the chapter. just adding background to my characters. Ana will be back next chapter. i have also been working on another book so thats why it took me so long to write this one. but hopefully i will write the next one sooner. If you have any feedback about the chapter feel free to leave a comment. thanks to everyone that enjoys my book and i hope you keep reading. Like i said we are going back to the main story line. See you guys soon. **

**Also on another note, i have created another story that i kind of had the inspiration while writing this chapter. it is called 'A Weeping Angels' Sour Fate' and if you like this story maybe you would like that one? it has a darker side to it than this one tho and it is not about pokemon. so if thats a deal breaker then never mind. just read this one. but if not feel free to take a peak at it. those will be individual stories about different people going through different lives. i hope you like both of my works and thanks for those of you who like my stories and keep reading them. so until next time sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**Hey everyone welcome back. this will be a continuation of Ana's struggles with her new master. i hope you enjoy it. I also hope there are not too many grammatical errors and spelling typos and such. i finished this pretty damn late so im tired. anyway. I hope you like it again and thank you for reading. leave a comment or follow my story if you like it. thanks again.**

Chapter 10: Captured

It's a dark basement and Ana is huddled in a corner in fetal position all by herself. She knows it has been a couple of days since she watched Keith and Growly die, but she wasn't really sure. She has been fed regularly by the lucario that would bring her food at intervals throughout the day but she has barely eaten anything. There were multiple plates scattered across the floor, most of them were full. She was never hungry or thirsty or even lonely, she couldn't feel anything through her overwhelming depression. Ana could feel the hate in the lucario's heart every time she went to feed her, so Ana was sure it was the strange man sending Liana down here every time.

"Hey little bitch, your food is here." Liana said, venom dripping from her voice. Ana didn't reply. She has not said a word since she was thrown here and that pissed Liana off more. Ana didn't even answer to the master, which infuriated her. "I'm fucking talking to you bitch!" she yelled as she kicked the kirlia square in her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and she laid on the floor gasping for air. Liana then threw the plate on the floor sending the food flying all over, and proceeded to walk up the stairs and slam the door. There was a small click as Liana locked the door.

As soon as Ana was taken to the house, before being unwrapped from the psychic proof blanket, she was injected with a long needle and could feel some burning liquid seep into her veins. It was a familiar drug that she was once addicted to back at the mansion. She soon started to loose control of her body as it began shutting down. The next time Ana woke up she could feel the familiar thread attached to her heart. She was captured once again.

The door opened again which pulled Ana out of her thoughts. _Why is she coming back so soon?_ She thought but when she saw the tall dark figure standing in the doorway she could tell it wasn't Liana. Both, Liana's and the strange mans hearts are just as dark and twisted so it was hard for Ana to tell them apart. He slowly crept down the stairs keeping his eye on the small white and green figure huddled against the corner. He walked over and knelt next to Ana. There was enough light flooding in through the open doorway that Ana could see his facial features. He was an older man probably over his mid-life age, he had long black greasy hair like he never washed it and there was some grey hair too. He had deep socket eyes with black bags hanging from his eyes. His face was littered with wrinkles and he had a half crooked demented smile. He was missing a couple teeth and the other teeth were yellowed and crooked.

"Hello little angel," He said trying to caress her face. "Aren't you just so beautiful."

Ana tried to pull away from his hands but she was already against the wall and couldn't move any further.

"Oh don't worry, I wont hurt you. You are going to be perfectly safe here. I just need you to hurry up and evolve. You need to become a beautiful and elegant gardevior." He said with a creepy smile. She could feel a strange emotion coming from this man. It was somehow similar to the emotion she had when she dreamed about Keith and him with his shirt off, and it made her get hot; but the emotion coming from the man was a lot darker. It was sick and corrupt and made Ana feel disgusting and uncomfortable. "I have big plans for you. Well for us" he laughed. "My name is Otavian Gargamel, What's yours'? He asked more like a courtesy because he her name already.

She turned her head away from him as if trying to make him disappear. When she did she could feel a little anger start flowing from him, mixing with his already sick and twisted emotion. It made Ana want to throw up even more.

"That's fine. We have plenty of time." He chuckled and then got up and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Ana started crying uncontrollably. She missed Keith and all the fun times. If she was scared he would hold her and she would find his warmth very comforting and her fear would leave immediately. Or Growly would go and wrap himself around her, smothering her in a warm fuzzy embrace that seem to block out the entire world. She wanted either one so much. She felt all alone and she was scared. She cried herself to sleep that night just like every other night. She woke up a couple hours later with her stomach tied up in knots. So she grabbed one of the bowls of food left in the room. It was difficult to see since there was no light but she managed to find one bowl of food and one bowl of water. The food was disgusting. It was little chunks of pale, squishy matter that had no flavor. It felt like she was eating cardboard but she was so hungry that she would have eaten whatever. She curled back into a ball in the corner that she had made her resting spot and slowly started to drift back to sleep.

Suddenly before she was fully unconscious she heard footsteps above her. A door creaked and light flooded into the basement. She heard gentle footsteps slowly descend the staircase. When Ana's eyes were able to adjust to the light she noticed that it was Liana. _What is she doing here at this time of night?_ Ana thought, as she curled tighter into her corner. She could feel the hate emanating from Liana; it was so heavy that it felt like it was actually suffocating her.

"Where are you, you filthy piece of garbage?" Liana cooed softly. She slowly felt her way across the room scanning the floor looking for Ana. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and saw Ana huddle against the corner. "Found you." She said with a mocking sneer and an evil grin.

"W-w-what do you want?" Ana said terrified of the feeling she was receiving from Liana.

"My master thinks you are so special. But you're not. You're just a filthy weakling." She spat at Ana. "He says you need training so you will evolve, and he wants you to evolve soon. So I'm going to… 'help' things along." She said, her evil smile getting wider. She brought the backside of her fist down and across Ana's face. The metal spike cut a gash into her cheek and her head slammed against the wall.

Ana was disorientated from the impact of the hand and then the wall, her vision swimming as Liana grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the middle of the room.

"As long as I don't kill you then there's nothing to worry about. Besides, it will be better for him when you evolve if you were more… how should I say it? Submissive." Liana walked up and towered over the little kirlia, who was in fetal position on the floor and holding her face. Liana the kicked her and sent her flying against another wall.

The air was knocked from her lungs and she couldn't even bring herself to her knees. Liana was over her again and picked Ana up by her green hair so they could see eye to eye.

"I told you. Wasn't I right? You are just filth. My master will get his pleasure from you and then I will get my pleasure when he lets me kill you." She disparaged Ana as she spat into her face again and threw her to the ground.

Ana tried to muster up some psychic energy into a ball, but it was extremely difficult because her head was still spinning from the many blows she took. She threw the feeble energy ball at Liana in an attempt to hold her off. Liana easily avoided it and stomped on Ana's chest pinning her to the ground.

"Oh so you are looking to fight then? Well try this then." Liana charged a blue orb between her two palms letting it grow bigger and bigger until it was almost as large as she was. She then jumped into the air and released the aura energy straight down unto Ana. Every nerve in Ana's body lit up in excruciating pain. She withered as the blue orb didn't just hit and extinguish, it stayed surrounding Ana and subjecting her to continuous agony. She screamed until her vocal chords hurt and her lungs ran out of air. She couldn't even breathe in because she wanted to continue scream. Finally the orb dissipated and she lied on the ground convulsing. She couldn't control her body from jolting around as her nerves flailing, still reacting from the pain. Liana then stomped on her torso again to keep her from squirming.

"Stop shaking, you look pathetic." She yelled harshly. "You decided to fight back so take your loss with more dignity, you piece of shit." Liana then kicked her against the wall again. Ana crumpled over against the wall, her breathing was stressed and labored. "Well I guess I had my fun for tonight. Maybe we can do it again sometime. I look forward to it." With that, Liana walked back up the staircase and locked the door.

Ana couldn't even move from where Liana kicked her. She put a hand on her blood stained cheek and felt the warmth of the blood mixed with tears. The salt stung her open wound. She continued to cry as she hugged her knees to her chest.

_Keith please, I need your help. I miss you. I miss you too Growly._ She cried even more as she reminisced on her memories with her family. She slowly sobbed herself to sleep.

Ana slowly opened her eyes and light flooded her vision. She slowly got accustomed to the light and was able to see Otavian kneeling in front of her. He only had boxers and a white tank top on. She jolted up from her laying position, startled by Otavians' presence. She quickly realized that her hands were tied down and her legs were held open and she couldn't close them. Fear bubbled up into Ana's stomach.

"Now, now. No need to be afraid. I told you I wasn't going to hurt you." Otavian said with his twisted grin he always had while looking at Ana. It always exposed his yellowed unaligned teeth. He slowly dropped a hand onto Ana's stomach. "I hear you picked a fight with Liana last night when she tried to bring you more food and see if you were ok. That's not very nice of you. She is one of my favorite pets and I think you should treat her with more respect." He started caressing her stomach and playing with her lacey tutu.

Tears started to form in Ana's eyes as she squirmed to get away from his vile touch. He dropped his hands onto her left leg rubbing the outer thigh section and moving to the inner section, making long strokes from her calf up to the top part of her leg without touching her crotch area.

"I would hate to have to start your punishment routine early. I'm trying to spare you until you are a gardevior because I am such a caring and fair master, don't you think?" He asked

Ana didn't respond. So Otavian grabbed her leg tighter and place the other hand on her crotch, slightly rubbing up and down. Tears flowed freely off her cheeks and she started to whimper. His hand was crushing her leg.

"Don't you think?" he asked repeating his question. It was more of a threat and Ana was afraid of what he would do if she didn't respond. She had never wanted to speak with this man but she was left no choice.

"_Yes. You are kind. I am sorry. Please forgive me." _She whimpered through telepathy.

A large smile ran across Otavian's face as she finally spoke to him. "Good." He released her leg and took his hand from her crotch. He then untied the bindings and stood up. There was a bulge in his boxers as he was getting excited from the whimpering ralts. Ana scooted as far back as she could to put as much distance between her and Otavian. He grabbed his boxers where his bulge was and started rubbing it back and forth.

"Well this won't do. See what you did to me?" he said mockingly to Ana. "Well I can't blame you for your promiscuous ways, I'll just have to take it out on another." He walked back upstairs and Ana heard the door close. She heard a couple steps above her, then a pause as another door opened and closed. Then the footsteps started heading back towards the basement. Fear swelled up inside Ana's heart as the door opened. She couldn't even move, as she was petrified from terror. Otavian walked slowly down the staircase with a red and white ball in one hand and still holding his bulge in the other. He released the pokemon in a flash of red light and on the ground appeared a shiny linoone. _Beth? _Ana thought. The poor pokemon looked around confused and terrified and saw the towering man standing behind her. Ana could feel terror and sadness flow into her from the linoone as she tried to scurry away.

"This is one of my spoils from working with team rocket. You both should know each other since you were brought in the same batch." Otavian let out a huge laugh. He pulled out a chain collar and reached down to pick up the linoone by her neck fur and placed it one her. The frantic movements of the linoone suddenly slowed as if the chain made her groggy. He reached down to lower his boxers. Otavian was definitely not endowed but to the small linoone it was still going to hurt. Ana couldn't do anything but try to scoot back and look away. She heard the heavy grunts from Otavian and the frail whimpers that turned into agonizing squeals from Beth. This continued for about ten minutes as the grunts grew louder and closer together, while Beth's cries grew more shrill and frantic. Finally with a loud grunt and a gasp from the man, it stopped. Ana heard a thud as Beth's unmoving body hit the floor and lay crippled and defeated. She could feel self-hatred and self-disgust coming from Beth. The man let out another horrifying laugh as he unclipped the collar and left upstairs and locked the door.

Ana crawled over to where Beth was and put a hand on her head. She jerked from the touch and scurried away.

"Beth, it's me, Ana. Do you remember me?" Ana asked trying to calm Beth down. "We were living in the same village when the pillagers attacked. We were competing for the finals exam, remember?"

Beth slowly looked up, "Ana... Anastasia? Is… is that really you?" she asked unable to believe it.

"Yes it's me." Ana said assuring her.

"Where's Albert? He was last with you before we got separated. Did he… did he get killed?" she asked horrified.

"Yes… we were trapped in a mansion for a couple of months and in an escape attempt the house exploded and he…" Ana trailed off.

"He what?" Beth asked curiously

"A stake impaled him and he died." Ana said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" Beth said offering her condolences. "But if that was a couple of months then what did you do for the rest? It's been almost half a year since we have been taken. Did you meet up with the village again?"

"No… I was headed that way. But I got captured. But he was a nice man that captured me. And…" Ana couldn't finish. Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed to the ground. Beth got up with and walked/wobbled over to comfort Ana. Beth's legs were still weak from the event that just took place so she couldn't really walk correctly. She lied next to Ana and they sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"I'm sorry about what that pig did to you…" Ana said softly.

"It's ok. It wasn't the first time. And I'm not the only one." She said, her voice getting shaky.

"But it was kind of my fault…" Ana whimpered as tears started to form in her eyes again, "He was going to rape me but since he wants to wait until I evolve then he took it out on you." She started crying again remembering how she was tied down and very frightened.

Beth sat quietly and didn't give a response. Ana could feel a little bitterness coming from Beth. It shouldn't have been Beth's turn to be raped then. Beth finally replied.

"Don't worry about it." Beth said giving a halfhearted acceptance.

"If you said that you aren't the only one here then is Zen here too?" Ana asked changing the subject.

After a slight pause Beth finally answered. "No. He is not here."

"Do you know where he is?" Ana asked hoping for more closure.

"He's dead. We were together with a couple other pokemon. He kept us all down here together. He would wait until the females reach their final evolution and then use them as sex slaves, while he would get the males and use them as gladiators in his life or death battles that he competed in for money."

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Ana said. "I didn't know. He was never a strong fighter. That man should have never made him battle." Ana was getting more and more infuriated. She was mad that this man sent her friend to his death and she was even more pissed that there are other people out there that use their pokemons for that type of fight.

"That's not it. He didn't die in a fight. He actually became one of the strongest pokemons here. He was incredible. He told me that he needed to become strong so he will one day be able to escape from here and take me with him." Beth corrected

Ana was shocked. That didn't sound like Zen. He wasn't a courageous pokemon and usually shied away from battles. "Really? What changed him? He was never like that."

"He did it for me. We were here stuck together and he was my only friend. He promised to protect me and get stronger as fast as he could so we would leave before I evolved and…" Beth trailed off. "I fell for him. He was my hero and my protector. How could I not fall?" Beth started to cry. It was hard for Ana to listen to the story through the sobs.

"That's good. You know he always liked you, even in the village." Ana consoled.

"Yes, he told me. He was so strong. He didn't like to kill other pokemon but he did it for me. If he didn't kill them, if he showed weakness, then he would be killed. So every fight he would come back with tears from what he did. And I would comfort him and try to make him feel better. I know I couldn't. Taking another's life is hard but he kept doing it for me."

"He… He killed others?" Ana asked, as she felt her heart dropped. _Poor Zen. That must have tortured him inside._ Ana thought.

"Yes" Beth said, she was now bawling tears. "And one dark night I was hungry. So he gave me his ration of food, and I realized that the food tasted delicious even though it was the same crap I've been eating all along. It just tasted better because Zen gave it to me. And that's when I realized I loved him. I told him and decided to make him my mate. And as we finished the strangest thing happened. I evolved into linoone, and as I did Liana busted through the doorway. She knew what me and Zen had done and called for the master. When the master found out her beat me mercilessly in front of Zen while Liana held him down. He called me names like slut and a whore and said I cheated on him. Then he took out a knife and stabbed Zen multiple times in the chest. I was forced to watch him die as he said Zen soiled me. It was my fault. I killed Zen." And Beth couldn't make audible sentences anymore. She was too choked up and crying too much.

Ana hugged Beth and tried to calm her. "It wasn't your fault. Zen loved you. It is that perverted mans fault. All of this is his fault." She said. Hatred started to build up inside Ana.

Both pokemons fell asleep in the middle of the basement floor huddled together. It felt good having someone to lay with Ana thought, but they both still cried themselves to sleep for their own reasons.

A couple hours passed and an uneasy feeling woke Ana up. She hurried to wake Beth up and told her to move to a corner. Beth ran to the corner while Ana stayed in the middle of the floor. The door opened and Liana walked down the stairs.

"Ah you look like you're ready for another challenge." Liana said mockingly, as Liana approached. Ana started to back down from the approaching Liana but she had to stop she didn't want Liana to realize that Beth was still in the room. Liana laughed as she saw Ana stand her ground. "That's more like it!" Liana exclaimed and immediately brought her hand crashing down on Ana. Ana managed to bring up a barrier just before the spike on Liana's hand impacted Ana's head, which parried Liana's blow but she recovered fast and sent a kick flying right into Ana's forehead. She was rocketed into the wall close by where Beth was hiding. Ana needed to get up before Liana would notice Beth's presence and hurt her too.

Ana struggled to her feet and walked towards Liana who looked at Ana amusingly, like a beaten dog trying to fight back. That's all they were to Liana. Miserable excuses for pokemon that her master just happened to let them stay. They should be grateful they have such a good master. But Liana hated them all, they were just nuisances. So she enjoyed beating them every now and again.

Ana started to charge her energy ball again, but it was another feeble attempt. Liana charged Ana and grabbed her arm before she could release the attack and swung her around and sent her flying to the other side of the room where she crashed against the guard rails of the staircase. Liana was towering over Ana before she could even get her face off the dirt. Liana brought her heavy foot down on Ana's lower back, the crushing impact knocked the wind out of Ana. Gasping for air, she tried to crawl out from under Liana. Pleasure flooded Ana's sensory ability as Liana enjoyed the sight of the little ralts squirming under her foot. She put more pressure and there was a loud snap. Red-hot pain flooded Ana's right leg that shot up and down her leg. The source of the pain seems to be coming from her ankle.

"Like a little twig. See how frail you are. A little pressure and your tiny ankle snapped like a twig!" Liana said while laughing. "And all this for what? To protect that little bitch hiding in the corner. Don't worry. I got to beat her up enough; she learned her obedience eventually. She won't be coming out to defend you. You all must learn that no one will be helping you here. You're left to fend for yourself and just accept your beatings when they come. The more you fight or try to defend, the more pain and punishment you will endure. Just look at what happened to Zen." Liana started laughing again when she remembered the pleasurable thoughts of what happened to the other linoone.

"I hope you enjoy the show you pathetic possum." Liana said as she looked back at Beth hiding in a corner. She then proceeded to deal continuous blows to Ana's face and torso while she put pressure on Ana's broken leg to stop her from moving. Beth did nothing but stare in horror as she watched Ana get pummeled over and over, every hit made a thick cracking sound as Liana's durable fist connected with Ana's skull. The pain from the broken leg and the continuous punches to the face was too much for Ana to bear and she slipped into unconsciousness. It was only when Liana saw Ana go limp did she finally stop with her onslaught. Liana took her foot off of Ana and dealt one final kick that sent her across the room to where Beth was cowering. She then let out a laugh and walked upstairs and locked the door behind her.

Beth lay crying in the corner and waited for the familiar click of the lock. She then moved over to Ana to check her wounds. Ana was badly injured, her face swollen from the numerous punches her leg was bent in a sickly, unnatural manner and her body was already starting to bruise. Beth pulled her into the corner and wrapped herself around Ana and just cried all night. She cried because she missed Zen, she cried because she was frightened, but most of all she cried because she knew she was a coward. She never had the guts to stand up or fight. She just tried to run or just take what was given to her. She never fought back. And she never stood up for her friends.

Ana woke up with no idea what time it was. Beth was gone and Ana was alone. Or so she thought, until Liana stirred from the corner she was hiding in. There was something different about her though. She was much taller and more fearsome than Ana remembered. Liana moved her mouth as if to speak but Ana couldn't hear anything. Then all of a sudden Ana was back in the glass container filled with the pink liquid in the laboratory. But it wasn't the scientist looking in on her. It was Otavian. There were multiple clones of him and all of them nude and smiling evilly. One of the clones closest to the glass container grabbed a heavy object and smashed the glass. The liquids rushed out carrying Ana into the middle of the circle of all the Otavians. She tried to get up to run but one of them grabbed her by her hair and slammed her down. Another had grabbed her arms and one grabbed her legs. The others that weren't holding her down were fondling themselves while laughing at Ana. The one that grabbed her hair moved his hips closer so that his penis was right in front of Ana's face. The other clones then followed his lead, pushing their penises closer to Ana's body. Ana closed her eyes and tears started to flow out, but suddenly she felt no one holding her down. She opened her eyes and through her watery vision she seen a man standing above her. Her heart filled with joy and tears streamed down her face again. _Keith! _She thought. _He has come to save me._ She tried to get up to go hug him but was caught off guard when he kicked her across the face. Ana went flying across the room. The shock probably hurt more than the actual hit. Before Ana could even get up to ask why he did that Keith was already above her, pinning her down with one knee on her chest. His weight was crushing her small form, and Keith then took one hand and wrapped it around her neck. He started squeezing with all his might, Ana's vision was flooding again from the lack of oxygen to her brain and suddenly she heard a snap, and she could no longer feel her body.

Beth woke up to the sound of Ana screaming. Beth frantically shook her to wake her up. Ana jolted upwards attempting to stand, but she immediately fell back down on the ground screaming even more from the pain of her broken leg.

"Ana! Ana! Wake up! Are you okay?" Beth asked as Ana kept screaming hysterically.

Ana's eyes finally focused on her surroundings and she was able to see that she was in no immediate danger. She calmed down a little as she looked into the eyes of the frightened Beth. "Yes. Yes I'm up. I'm sorry. I must have been having a nightmare." Ana said, gasping for air.

Next thing Ana felt was a warm embrace from Beth. "I'm so sorry Ana. I… I was too scared and I didn't stop Liana from attacking you. I only sat there like a coward and watched." Beth started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Its ok Beth. I did it for you anyway. I didn't want her to see you thinking that she might beat you as well so I was trying to hide you," Ana said, as she held her broken leg.

Beth looked at Ana wide eyed. "Why would you protect me? What have I done to deserve that?" Beth asked.

"It's not that. It's just… Zen and Ember were my only childhood friends. And I have heard the stories that you told me about Zen. How much he changed to protect you. How much braver and tougher he got, and I heard of his promise to get you out of here. So as a final respect to one of my best friends I want to honor his last request. So I promise to you, Beth, on my life and on my best friends grave that I will get you out of here. You have been through so much. We both have. And since my last owner was killed I completely lost my will to fight. I used to be pretty good you know!" Ana said as she winked to Beth, "So I will use my power to get us out of here."

"Do you really think you can?" Beth asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up just to be let down again.

"Yes. Just try to stay alive for me. Can you do that?" Ana asked, looking into Beth's eyes.

"I-I'll try…" Beth said, unsure of herself and trying to look away from Ana's gaze.

"Okay! Let's do this," Ana exclaimed with renewed determination. She started to meditate trying to conjure up that supreme power she once was able to control; or rather it controlled her. Regardless, she needed that power. It felt like there was a hole inside of her. The reservoir of power that once filled her to the brim was suddenly missing. She didn't understand. "This… this can't be." Ana was bewildered. How had that much of her power vanish without her even realizing it?

"What's wrong?" Beth asked curiously.

"My power… I can't seem to find it." Ana said puzzled.

"It's probably just because you are tired. Why don't you nap a little longer and try later. I've been in here for almost 6 months. I can wait a little longer." Beth tried to reassure Ana as much as she was reassuring herself. Beth wrapped herself around Ana again and they both sat cuddled together in silence.

"Ana…" Beth said softly.

"Yes Beth?" Ana said getting snapped out of her thoughts.

"Last night while you were unconscious and I was crying over your body, you were humming a melody. I have never heard such a soothing melody before and I don't even think you realized you were doing it. The melody seemed to calm my worried mind and it gently lulled me to sleep. Would you mind humming it again?"

"What melody? I don't remember humming anything." Ana asked curiously.

"Well it's not so much that you were humming it. It was more like I could hear it in my mind coming from you but I wasn't sure." Beth said trying to explain it to Ana.

"That's strange. Albert would tell me the same thing. That occasionally he would hear a pleasant soothing melody in his mind but he was unsure of where it was coming from." Ana tried to concentrate on any melody she would have hear before. The more she focused on remembering that tune, the more the world seemed to slip away from reality. It felt like she was in a pleasant dream with joy and serenity enveloping her. Ana's mind felt at ease and it is as though a strange but familiar melody was playing in the background. It was just out of earshot but she could feel that it was calling to her. Like nails scratching at a barrier in her head. Before she could fully concentrate on the song, a door busted open. She was yanked out of the dream world and back into reality. Beth had already fled to a corner, and Ana looked up from her spot on the ground to the top of the staircase to see who was at the doorway. It was Otavian. He started walking slowly down the stairs eyeing Ana quizzically.

"My Liana says that you were up to no good again… is that true? After all, we had a promise." Otavian said in a creepy voice.

"_No. That's not true. She attacked me in cold blood."_ Ana said sternly trying not to show weakness.

Otavian stood above Ana and looked down on her, studying her. He gave a kick that sent Ana flying once again into the wall. _That fucking wall probably has a permanent outline of my body from how many times I have been kicked against it_, Ana thought as she clenched her ribs.

"Are you calling my Liana a liar?" Otavian said, once again towering over Ana.

"_No I'm no-"_ Ana was cut off by another sharp blow to the ribs from the toe of his shoe. Ana's breath was knocked out as she tried to gasp for more.

"You will address me as 'Master' okay bitch. I'm done being nice to you. I take care of you and all you do is lie and start trouble." Otavian yelled.

"_That's not it master" _Ana said gasping for air and gritting her teeth to the master part. She has to stay alive until she can get her power back and help Beth escape, so she will do what she must to survive. "_Liana was training me so I can evolve more quickly for you and the training just got out of hand. That is all." _

Otavian seemed to release some tension and anger when Ana mentioned the training and the evolution. "Well that seems more believable. After all that Liana does whatever she can to please me. I taught her well, and you all will think like her one day." Otavian took something out of his back pocket and Ana's heart began to sink thinking it was the chain collar again. But it wasn't. it was a strange bottle looking thing with a needle and pink gooey liquid inside of it. "This may sting a little," Otavian said giving one of his wicked smiles. He grabbed Ana's arm an injected the liquid into her. "Now I have to do this quick so it fracture sets properly and heals." He grabbed her twisted left leg and with a sharp twist he put it back in place so it looked proper.

The pain from the leg made her head spin, and she thought she was going to pass out. But moments after the pain from her leg, a different searing pain started to emanate from the injection spot. Whatever it was felt like it was boiling water coursing through her veins. Ana's body twisted and withered in agony, arching her back in an unnatural exorcist type manner. Beth looked at Ana horrified thinking she was going t break her own back. Then Ana fell flat on the floor and started convulsing. Soon she stopped moving and the only sound being from Ana's labored breathing. Beth watched in amazement as Ana's bruise face started to clear up almost immediately, returning to her pale white natural color. The pain in Ana's body finally subsided and only her leg throbbed, like if it was a old bruise that was slowly fading. She somehow felt much better.

"I told you I'm a good master. You know how much that hyper potion is worth and I am willing to use it on you. a pokemon who doesn't even fight or win me any money. I'm just too kind. That's what Liana always tells me anyway." Otavian chuckled to himself. "I'd like to tell you a little secret Ana. I not only like collecting unique pokemon for my collection, but I also used to be quite the legend hunter and historian when I was with Team Rocket. In fact I used to travel all around the world studying ancient texts and hieroglyphs. And there was one that fascinated me the most, and I did all the research I could about this subject."

"The story was called Muse of Arceus: The one who could be God."

**Just to let everyone know in case you don't. A Muse is a Greek Goddess of art, poetry, music, ect. the next chapter will also be about Ana but i think im going to return to mewtwo on chapter 12. im not entirely sure. but i believe he needs some more character building. so in case you like cute little mew or mean old mewtwo dont worry. they will be back soon. like i said follow or leave a comment about what you think please and i look forward to seeing you sometime this week. i hope anyway. shouldnt be too long. but thanks again for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Story of the Maiden

**Hello everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had certain matters to attend to that made finishing this chapter quite difficult. but alas it is done. the story ran kind of long so i have decided to separate it into two chapters. i hope i can get the next chapter done faster than this one. please write a REVIEW and FOLLOW if you like the story. i would greatly appreciate it. thank you very much and i hope you enjoy. also the first section of this chapter is going to be like a story telling form. like i said this is a completely fictional story so pleas dont get upset or offended on the way i explained it. just enjoy the story. thank you very much,**

Chapter 11: Story of the Maiden

"The tale starts as so," Otavian said starting his story about the 'Muse of Arceus'.

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing, only an empty white void that knew nothing of space, matter or even time. It was a barren desolate universe completely isolated from all other universes, in fact so empty that it could not even be called a universe… yet anyway. Now the creator, who created all other universes, decided that this one was to be held in a special regard. It would, in fact, be a one of a kind universe rivaled by no other. So, in the center of the endless void he created an egg. Just one solitary egg that seemed no different than any other you would find today. It had gold accents and silver flairs scrawled throughout the white shell. And there the egg lay confined by the timeless void for an eternity. Until eventually through some miraculous jump, like a heart being restarted by a defibrillator, time began to move forward, and a crack in the shell of the holy egg rang out across the void. As the eggshell hatched, matter flowed from the remains of the shell flooding the once empty void with minerals and elements. It all flowed in no particular direction, just spewing from broken fragments of the carapace. In the middle of the oozing matter lay a small creature wide-eyed and confused. He heard a voice within his head; an omniscient and all-powerful voice spoke to him.

"_This is your domain, Arceus. Do with it as you will but all I ask is that you make it impressive and unique. This is my gift to you so take care of it, nurture it and make me proud that I have entrusted this to you,"_ Said the preeminent voice. "_Do not disappoint me. I can walk you through the beginning stages of your universe but you will have to take it from there."_

Suddenly images of other universes filled his mind. A land full of beautiful heaths, wondrous waterfalls, and towering mountains filled with life and vegetation. Arceus knew that he wanted his world to look like that so using his mind Arceus crafted beautiful worlds all different from each other. When he finished one planet, he moved to the next. But eventually he grew tired of just building beautiful worlds. He wanted creatures to adore his beautiful masterpieces, tremble before his might and worship him. So, he created a new planet, similar to all the rest but also very different. He made it perfect and put every magnificent piece of scenery into the planet that he could think of. Beautiful flowing green fields that seemed to stretch into infinity, great vast oceans that flowed and ebbed in sync with time itself, towering mountains and volcanoes that pierced into the heavens. He even created ominous and terrifying places to test the most courageous of valorous souls, mythical lands that would enchant all who set eyes upon it. For every beautiful and prosperous landscape, he would create one equally as vile and dare devilling. Why not after all? He was given the power to create from imagination so why not imagine?

Alas, it was complete but it still lacked life to adore, worship and fear him. So, he attempted to create the very first creature that would have free will and think for his/herself. Arceus tried to create a life multiple times that would be able to live, feel emotions and think for itself, but failed every time. Arceus finally realized what was missing. They were missing a soul, and a soul proved very difficult to create. It needed to be something that would be able to face much adversity and handle anything that gets thrown their way. It should something that will not be able to be broken or torn by any means, not even by his own power. He wanted to make sure that even if the living body died, the soul would remain intact, and that proved difficult. Without a soul, they would just be normal animals that lived and thrived off instincts lacking any superior thought or comprehensive skills. Finally he decided to put a piece of himself into his creation. Even Arceus himself was amazed at the result. A small pink cat-like figure floated before him. He spoke to the little creature.

"I am Arceus. I am your creator. I am your God. I have created all that you see before you. You are my first creation, though, that is actually alive and has the ability to live. You are a part of me, and I will name you Mew. All that I ask of you is to tend to the land that I have labored over and to live a fulfilled life. I have given you the gift of free will and the ability to love, do not let my kindness go to waste."

Mew nodded his head as if he understood and Arceus was pleased.

He watched this pokemon grow and become wise. He watched it care for the lands and eat the fruits they grew. He watched Mew become fearful when disaster struck, he watched Mew play and be joyful. But he knew that Mew would get lonely and that much land was hard just for one pokemon, no matter how limitless Mew's power was. So Arceus gave another piece of himself to make another mew. He watched them live and care fore each other. They kept each other company and never again was Mew lonely. He had someone to be with at when he was afraid or sleeping, their harvested the land together and eventually they reproduced. Arceus was happy when Mew had his own family and over the ages the mew population increased but Mew would always go to visit Arceus in his realm. Eventually the mews became abundant, easily tending to the land, and all lived happily. They had a beautiful village crafted by magic and they all lived in peace. Arceus wanted to meet all of his son Mew's family so he decided that He should make an appearance in his world every once in a while just to see them all since his son Mew, being the original pokemon, was the only one able to travel into his realm. Arceus can't stay in their realm too long because his power is to great that it starts to tear at the fabric of time and space and merge the realms together.

So, Arceus decided that on the night of the largest full of the month, the perigee, the mews should hold a celebration to their creator, their lord. And so, He spoke unto the mews that they should celebrate him and in return, he promised them to be taken care of and have ever lasting life. The mews agreed and they also agreed that Mew would be the chief of this ceremony. So on the night of the largest moon, a feast was set up to honor Arceus and he was able to meet with all of Mew's family.

Ages passed by and Arceus slowly saw his newly created pokemon species evolve into hundreds of other forms, but the more species of pokemon that evolved from the mews, the fewer the mews population dwindled. So Arceus decided to make it impossible for the few remaining mews to further reproduce or evolve, that included his original son Mew. But they never stopped the celebrations every month on the moons perigee. Every month they would gather to celebrate and worship their God and there were even more pokemons of all types at the festival. Arceus stopped attending the festivals because he wasn't sure what affects it would have on some of the weaker pokemon. But He enjoyed watching his creations be happy and the variety of pokemon was almost mind-boggling.

Many years passed and the evolutions and variety of pokemons increased as the pokemons adapted to different situations. But Arceus grew bored, tired and even slightly envious. Arceus watched all his convivial pokemon be merry together while He was stuck alone almost all the time, except for the times when His son Mew would come visit. But other then that Arceus grew very lonely, so he decided to create a special breed of pokemon from already existing species that would be entrusted by Arceus to speak with him directly and inscribe all the moments of history. He studied all of the families of pokemon and chose the twelve most powerful and resilient clans that he could find. They would be treated as royalty and respected throughout the pokemon world and would become known as the Muse of Arceus. The head of the twelve clans was of course Arceus's first pokemon Mew. Mew was also the only pokemon to be able to cross into Arceus's dimension without any severe harm, because the little pokemon was very powerful and resilient. Every eve of the perigee Arceus would meet with the representatives of all the clans, talk with them, and enjoy their company. Being by himself most of the time was quite boring so he enjoyed the company. This satisfied Arceus for the time being. He had a lot to tell and they seemed to enjoy the stories.

Arceus was able to familiarize himself with a bunch of pokemon families over the decades and was happy. But he also became jealous of the pokemons ability to love. Arceus felt he was missing that and needed someone he can be with and cherish and that would love him back. He was particularly fond of the rapidash family's representative. A young, energetic rapidash that was really friendly to Arceus and seemed to love to talk to him. She would always sit close to him and He also felt very protective of her. So he offered he a proposition. He would endow her with near limitless power so she can visit his realm at will and she would suffer no adverse effects, if she would promise herself only to him. She loved Arceus and wanted to be able to see him as much as possible, so she agreed to the terms. She was the first Maiden of Arceus. She was granted near limitless power but she wasn't granted immortality, so she spent her whole life with Arceus but she eventually died of old age. Arceus would feel sadness but he would eventually fall for another. Each one was granted near infinite power and the ability to cross between realms and each one would be called the Maiden of Arceus.

Many years passed as time kept going forward, the pokemon expanded and ventured to previously unknown lands. A lot of pokemons wanted to see all of what Arceus had created. Since they would not be able to attend the normal gathering at the main village, the pokemon who set out had promised to still have a ceremony to worship Arceus. Little by little, the ceremony became more of a small group thing that would be held by smaller villages all across the globe. The main village would still hold theirs as well but the more pokemon left to venture, the smaller the festivals became. But Arceus didn't mind as long as they celebrated him and he was happy with his love, the Maiden Gardevoir, at the time. Everything was going well until one month on the night of the perigee, while Arceus was celebrating with his Maiden, time froze. Only ones to not be frozen in time were Arceus, his lover, and Mew. The voice that Arceus had only heard of once before came ringing out as if coming from the air itself. It was the voice of the one who gave Arceus life.

"_Arceus. I am proud to see what you have done with your abilities. Your creations show you are worthy of being a God."_

Mew and the Maiden were stunned and frightened at hearing the voice. It rang out with such deafening force, each word felt like a rock being thrown at their heads. Arceus was more shocked than anything.

"_But the way you have behaved lacks discipline and divinity. You are the creator, a God, yet you walk among your creations? You befriend them because of loneliness. And worst of all you fraternize with one of them every generation. You are my creation but you are their creators. This is not the way to act. This is not how a God acts."_

"You gave me this world to create! To make my own! Why can't I have my own rules? I do not believe I am doing anything unjust or awry. They still revere me as a God. Why must I be lonely because of that?"

"_You are not meant to interfere with their lives on a personal level. They do not hold the same respect for you that they once did. Where they once regarded you as Almighty God, they now think of you as just a powerful pokemon, but you are not a fellow pokemon. That is why they leave and disobey your rules of a monthly ceremony to honor you. They may have promised that they will still celebrate it once a month but you have to have notice that there are some who forget to celebrate or just dismiss it."_

It was true after all. Arceus had grown complacent, so he didn't feel the need to dictate every pokemons life and he didn't want to have to punish those that didn't celebrate his dedicated ceremony. He just didn't want to be lonely anymore, even if that meant succumbing to the level of his creations instead of remaining a God.

"_You are not fit to be a God. If you don't act the way you are supposed to and stop degrading yourself to such petty whims then I will have no choice but to strip you of your power as a God. I will see you again in one month, on the night of your religious ritual where the moon will be the largest in history, to pass judgement." _

The omniscient voice then vanished and time returned to normal. Arceus vanished to return to his realm, His Maiden and Mew both went to join him. Gardevoir was afraid, thinking that Arceus will abandon everyone and strip her of her Maiden honors. She was afraid she would never be able to see her love again. Mew was worried for his father. He watched Arceus just pace back and forth in his empty void lost in thought. Finally, Arceus made a decision. He was happy how his world is going so far and he wasn't going to let his Father take it away. He was certain that the three most powerful beings in his universe would be able to stop his Father. Arceus asked Mew and Gardevoir for their help and of course, their loyalty to Arceus was enough to overcome any danger.

Arceus told everyone to celebrate the ceremony elsewhere that month. He didn't want to risk any harm to his other villagers. The village was left alone with only three beings left standing in the empty pathways, Arceus, Mew and Gardevoir, waiting for the sun to set and the showdown to begin. The air was thick with nervousness and anxiety and the orange sky set to a vibrant blood red and dimmed to a duller brown. Just as the last visible curvature side of the sun set behind the hills, a brilliant ray of violet flashed across the sky. The purple sky set into the background of the atmosphere and darkness never settled. The sky remained an eerie mixture of amethyst purple and dark blue. The moon arose rapidly through the night sky, a lot faster than should be naturally possible. Within minutes, a full moon covering three fourths of the sky was hovering above them. It looked so large that one could simply reach out a hand and collect some stardust or a snatch a moonstone. Once the moon was directly overhead it stopped it's rapid progression. The same powerful and omniscient voice that they had heard a month ago rang into their ears but this time not through telepathy.

"I see you have made you choice my son. Very well. I'm sorry but I will have to revoke you powers as a God. And if you want to try and fight me then come forth but remember. I created you so you really think you can win?"

The three of them looked up to where the voice was coming from. They noticed a small hole in the center of the moon. The longer they stared at it the more it grew, until it took the shape of a giant door that took up most of the surface area of the moon. The door was blue and had two giant scythes for door handles running all the way up and down the length of the door. Blue flames were protruding from the sides of the door and as the door cracked open, brilliant white light flooded the entire land under it, brighter than any sun could have illuminated the land. The three of them took one last look at each other and walked into the white chasm.

They seemed to be standing in midair but they were being held up by something solid. The only sound came from their footsteps on the invisible walkway; they were in the center of a giant white void with hundreds or even thousands of small orbs that had images of other planets and locations unfamiliar to Arceus. They looked like apertures into the world. They finally reached a area where they saw strange being sitting upon a throne. He had a physical form similar to Gardevior but a lot bigger. Two legs, two arms, a torso covered with a long flowing white robe, and a face with a white scraggly beard. He lacked any type of fur besides his hair on his face and head. The three of them prepared themselves for battle, but the being before them seemed unalarmed. With a wave of His hand, all three of them fell to their knees. Arceus was stunned. He was no longer able to move and couldn't muster any power.

"I told you it was useless. You made a mistake and now you must pay the consequences."

Searing pain enveloped Arceus as his energy was being ripped from his body. Mew and Gardevoir could do nothing but look on as Arceus was in agonizing pain. When Arceus opened his eyes again after the pain stopped, he saw 17 plates floating around him. They were physical embodiment of his power, and Arceus felt exhausted.

"I cannot punish you two because you were simply following you God and I see no error in loyalty." the being said to Mew and Gardevoir. "But I cannot leave you all to be controlled by a God who can't even follow his own rules. So, I will create companions for you that you all can work together and create your own destinies. They will be called humans and resemble my appearance. And Arceus I wont keep your power here. Instead, I will hide all your plates all around your world."

Arceus and the others were returned to the middle of the village where it was still nighttime and the moon was still as large as before they left. Gardevoir tried to help Arceus stand up but he pushed her away. He barely had enough strength to even do that. Arceus, humiliated and defeated, open up his portal to his realm and walked through. Gardevoir followed but Mew thought it would be wise to not follow. Gardevoir tried to console Arceus but he wouldn't listen, he just got angry that she followed him. He yelled at her to leave, and after she left, he went to sleep.

Years must have passed when Arceus woke up because a lot has changed. As his father had said there were now humans walking among with his pokemon. They seemed to be happy for the most part. They had all completely forgotten about him. He looked for gardevoir but couldn't find her. Instead he found the god like power coming from a different Gardevoir, not his Maiden. She must have passed already. He needed answers so he called for Mew. Mew appeared in his realm and explained what had happened and how long he had been asleep for. Mew also explained that four generations have passed since Arceus has been asleep and Gardevoir had long passed away, but her power was passed down from generation to generation and each one seemed to be female for some reason. Arceus grew mad and envious for that meant that his Gardevoir had found another mate while he slept. Arceus went to go see the Gardevoir with his Maiden's power.

Much to Arceus surprise, she knew who he was and he grew a little hopeful. He tried to tell her that she should be his Maiden again but she refused, she already had another mate. Arceus grew angry and worried. He no longer possessed infinite power but she did. So if she ever had another powerful mate other than Arceus they could probably over throw him, and she had the ability to cross to his dimension as well. So, he decided, with all the power he had saved up with his long rest, to remove her power as well so no further generations could have the power. And then he left to his realm to never be seen again.

Humans began to populate the planet and become the dominant species with their advanced technology but pokemon and humans remained friends and worked together.

* * *

"And that's the story of your power, Anastasia. That's why you are different; I know you have had to notice by now." Otavian said finishing his story.

"_But if Arceus removed my inherited power how come I have it?"_ Ana asked confused.

"Well I assume from the story that Arceus was still weak at the time, so he couldn't fully remove the energy he had once bestowed upon you family. So, as the generations passed the innate energy with kept getting stronger and stronger with each birth. That's my opinion. But Mew had it written down as a prophecy because I think he knew somehow. Maybe he could still sense the faint godlike power within the gardevoir, or over time, he mastered his psychic abilities to be able to tell the future and he foresaw this event. Either way, without him deciding to take over the job of the Muse of Arceus to write down all events in history I would have never gotten my hands on this information." Otavian informed.

"_I don't get what you want with me though. Why do I need to be a gardevoir? And what do you plan on doing with me when I become one?" _She asked curious, since he seems to be in a talkative mood.

A sly smile crossed Octavian's face. "Well the prophecy goes that The final Maiden will be able to overthrow Arceus with her mate if she ever chooses too. That's is what he was afraid of and it turns out that it will happen anyway."

"_What do you mean? You can't possibly think I will pick you as my mate?" _Ana exclaimed terrified.

An angry looked crossed across Otavian's face. He brought up his hand and struck her across the face. Ana went flying to the floor. Otavian stood over her and clenched her throat with his hands. Anastasia was ripping at his hand gasping for air.

"You don't talk to me like that you hear. You are lucky I'm waiting for you to at least evolve before I mate with you. Do you honestly think you have a choice? You are my pokemon and you will do as I say!" Otavian brought the back of his hand down across Ana's face again. "You will do what I say and if that means you will help me rule this world then so be it." He spat in her face. Ana could barely feel the slaps or the saliva dripping down her face, all she was worried about was breathing in sweet oxygen. Her brain was getting fuzzy from lack of air.

Beth couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being a coward and letting other people protect her. She used quick attack to charge at Otavian and knock him off of Ana. Otavian was shocked and caught off guard; he had no idea Beth was even in there. Ana gasped for air, Beth made it just in time because she was about to pass out.

Otavian quickly got to his feet and yelled out for Liana, and ran over to Beth and kicked her hard in her stomach making her drop to the floor. Ana tried to muster up some psychic energy to push Otavian away but she still couldn't get any power. Suddenly the door slammed open and a lucario stood in the doorway.

"Bastards!" She yelled jumping the full length of the staircase in one bound and rushing over to Otavian's side. She picked up Beth by the neck and threw her against the ground with tremendous force. Beth's head made a sickening crack as it slammed into the dirt floor beneath them and she was knocked unconscious. Even though Beth was unconscious, Liana kept pummeling her face while Otavian just stood back laughing as he watched.

Ana tried to throw off the powerful pokemon from on top of her friend but to no avail, she was far larger and a lot bigger. Liana finally stopped hitting Beth. Beth's chest was barely moving; she was hanging onto life by a thread. Liana turned around to kick Ana in her chest to get her off.

"Hold her down Liana. I want her to watch this. Show her what she can expect later." Otavian said pulling out the chain cuffs again. He strapped one to her neck and her two front paws. A heavy foot came down upon Ana's back and Liana's big hands grabbed her face and held her head up at a painful angle so she would have to look.

"_Stop it! She is barely alive! Don't torture her anymore!" _Ana yelled so everyone in the room could hear. Liana pressed her foot down harder and pulled up her head higher. Her neck felt like it was about to snap. Tears swelled into Ana's eyes as the barely breathing Beth was rolled over onto her back and Otavian started fiddling with his belt.

She could feel anger and jealousy coming from Liana and the feeling grew stronger as Otavian's pants came down. The grip on Ana's face grew tighter and tighter and it felt like Liana was going to crush Ana's face. _What kind of sick relationship does Liana have with Otavian? How could she possibly be in love with a monster like Otavian? _She thought to herself.

Otavian laughed as he continued to violate Beth's near lifeless body. Sometime through the heinous act, Beth woke up. Ana could hear her quiet whimpers and the blood bubbling out of her mouth. Beth could only lay on the ground while Otavian propped himself above her holding himself in push up position by his arms and pleasuring himself through her body. Ana could only cry from the pain of Liana pulling off her head and seeing her friend being defiled. Finally, Otavian got off of Beth and walked over to where Liana and Ana were. Ana felt hopefulness and joy coming from Liana as Otavian approached her.

"Liana, hold her up for me and make sure she can't move." He said with an evil grin on his face. Ana felt Liana's heart dropped as she realized it's not her that he wanted.

"_Yes master…" _She said through telepathy with much hate in her words. She gripped Ana by her neck fiercely and lifted her up to Otavian's pelvis area. Ana tried to turn away but Otavian cupped her checks with both hands and forced himself inside her mouth.

"If you try anything bad or misbehave, then it wont end well for you and especially your friend Beth" Otavian said evilly. Tears streamed down Ana's face as Octavian continued to thrust his hips and pull on Ana's face. After a couple minutes or so a sour taste filled Ana's mouth and she started choking, Otavian then let go of her face and let her drop to the floor. With one final smug look to Ana and Beth, he then proceeded to walk out of the room laughing. Liana pocked her up and threw her to the ground again, and Ana lay there coughing and spitting. Ana could feel the hate coming from Liana. With a final kick to Ana's head Liana stormed out of the room. Once Ana heard the familiar locking of the door, she scooted over to where Beth was huddled on the floor motionless.

"Hey are you ok? Please don't die on me," Ana said to the barely breathing Beth. Her face was a bloody mess and one of her eyes were sealed shut from the swelling. She also had a deep cut that was bleeding badly on the back of her head from where she was slammed by Liana. Beth opened her only working eye but was unable to focus on anything. Ana could feel the disorientation and fear coming from Beth. Beth was going into shock, which helped her not feel the agonizing pain she would be in otherwise, but she needed medical attention.

Ana grabbed one of the bowls of water that lay scattered across the tattered basement and started running water over the cuts on Beth's face and head. The cuts on her face had already stopped bleeding but the one on her head was still leaking blood. She scavenged the ground for the needle that Otavian had used on her earlier. After a couple of minutes of searching in the dark, she finally found it, but it was completely empty. She definitely wasn't going to call Otavian or Liana for help. Who knows what they would do to her.

Ana sat by the barely conscious Beth and undid her neck and arm restraints. All she could do was cry and pray that Beth would be ok. She laid Beth's head across her lap and let the tears fall from her face onto Beth's head. Ana couldn't take it.

She needed to help, so she concentrated as hard as she called. After a couple of minutes of silence, she finally heard something. It was a soft sweet melody like bells echoing off a field of rolling grass. It calmed Ana down. She no longer felt desperate and despair. She focused on the chimes of the bells and the soft humming, letting it grow louder and louder in her mind. Pretty soon the melody became a deafening roar of music in her head that she couldn't calm. It was splitting her head open, the once euphonious and serene melody became a cacophony of thundering bells and distorted yelling.

Ana finally managed to force open her eyes, but she was no longer in the basement. She was in a strangely familiar world that she feels like she vaguely remembers, like some innate part of her felt she belonged there. It was a ocean of black water that churned and bubbled as it ebbed and flowed. Above her was a sky just as black as the water below her. There was no moon, sun, or stars, but somehow her vision wasn't restricted. Anastasia was standing in the middle of the vast ocean yet it seemed like there was a walkway just under the water because she only got wet up to the ankles. Anastasia didn't dare to take a step because she was unsure if the walkway continued or if it was on that one spot and she has never been to water before so she can't swim.

She didn't know what was doing there or how she got there. There was nothing insight besides the black waters. The water not only looked weird but felt strange too. It seemed to hold onto her instead of splashing off like if the water somehow had some extra weight and gluey properties. Her legs were dyed black from the water as well. She couldn't see under her or didn't know how deep this ocean went. If she took a wrong step where there was no earth or mystical properties under her that support her then she will surely drown. Not even a professional swimmer could swim in these waters.

"Hello?" Ana called out, searching for any help whatsoever. No response came.

"_Is there anybody out there?" _She broadcasted through telepathy. Her telepathy would reach much further than her tiny voice would. There was still no reply.

"_My friend is dying and I need to find a way to help her! Anybody please? Help." _Anastasia was calling out in desperation. She was stuck in this enormous ocean of black water squandering time while her friend was slowly dying.

Anastasia decided to take a step forward feeling the ground as she went. Whatever she was standing on was pretty large because it didn't seem to ever drop off. Anastasia had walked about fifteen paces already and the ground below was still there. Her nervousness and anxiety lessened slightly. She figured it was probably just a shallow ocean and she was walking along the ground. Suddenly the quiet rhythmic swish as water lapped and danced around got drowned out by a thundering roar. Anastasia turned around curiously. It was a giant wall of water about 15 feet high came barreling towards her. Anastasia turned around and ran as fast as she could, loosing all concern about the possibility of falling into the dark ocean. It was futile, no matter how fast she ran the gigantic wave was approaching her. She was swept up in the tidal wave and tossed around like garbage. The wave came crashing down and she felt her back hit the floor that she was walking on, but the force of the impact broke whatever was holding her up. It broke like glass and she could feel the fragments of whatever broke scratching and cutting her as she was thrown around under the surface of the water.

Dazed and confused, Anastasia couldn't tell what was up from down. Thrashing at the water desperate for air trying to float but the heavy water seemed to hold her in place. The black water burned her eyes as she opened them under the murky water trying to see any form of light. She reclosed her eyes but the burning sensation lingered. Anastasia was giving up hope, lack of oxygen to her brain was making her groggy, and her lungs felt like they were on fire burning for air.

_This is it. I'm going to die in this world all alone. No one even knows where I am and they will never find me. _Anastasia thought to herself. She gave a helpless giggle inside; _it is not like anyone is even looking for me. _Anastasia succumbed to the helplessness and despair. She lost her will to live and she couldn't fight off her instincts not to gasp for air.

She felt the cool sticky black water enter her mouth and travel down her throat and her lungs didn't burn anymore, she could feel nothing.

She opened her eyes to find Liana standing over her with hatred in her eyes. Beth was still lying across Anastasia's lap but she seemed to be breathing easier and her bleeding had stopped. Something must have happened while Ana was in the strange world but it seemed to have affected Beth in this world.

Liana picked up Beth and held her by the fur on the back of her neck.

"What did you do to her?" Liana demanded

"W-w-what do you mean?" Anastasia asked confused. "I was meditating and I must have fallen asleep."

"Liar!" Liana kicked at Ana. The hard part of her foot connected with Ana's nose, making Ana do a back flip and land face first on the floor. Tears streamed down Ana's face immediately, from the body's natural instinct for the eyes to water after getting hit on the nose and from the immense pain pounding inside Ana's head.

"When I came in here there was a weird purple barrier surrounding you two and I couldn't sense either one of you. Where you trying to escape?" Liana shouted angrily. She threw the sleeping Beth towards the wall behind Ana.

Ana heard a thud as Beth's body collided with the wall and then a lower thud as she hit the ground. The impact awoke Beth because she let out a couple squeaks of fright by the sudden awakening.

Liana grabbed Ana by the back of her neck and slammed her into the wall right next to where the frightened Beth landed.

"If either of you ever plan on escaping, you can forget it. You aren't going anywhere without your pokeballs. And we have them all hidden very well. And how will you even be able to tell which ones were yours even if you do find them. There's over thirty pokeballs all attached to different pokemon. And even if you do escape I will hunt you down and find you, and finally have the pleasure of killing you myself." The words dripped with venom out of the Lucario's mouth.

Between the pain from earlier and her fear of Liana, Beth wet herself. Anastasia could feel the warm liquid spreading across her leg. Liana let out a yell of disgust.

"You filthy animal. You're fucking disgusting!" She grabbed Beth by her head. Liana's large hands were big enough to cover the entire Linoone's head. Liana turned around Beth and shoved her face into the puddle of her own urine.

"This is how you treat an animal when they misbehave" Liana said while laughing hysterically. The hand around Anastasia's neck refused to let her help her friend. Ana could see tears flowing down Beth's face from the humiliation and fear.

"You are pathetic, both of you." and with that Liana turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"Beth? Beth are you ok?" Anastasia asked when she heard the click of the lock. She could hear the soft whimpers of her friend as she cried. More tears formed in her eyes this time from sadness.

"I… I can't take this anymore, Ana." Beth managed to say through her uncontrollable sobbing. "I can't take Liana any more and I think I will die if I had to see Otavian one more time. I would actually rather die then see him again." Beth was chocked up and sobbing while trying to talk.

"I know Beth. I told you that I will get you out of here and I will. I was finally able to use some from of psychic energy today so maybe it can get us out soon. And when we do escape, we can have a great time out there with our freedom. I know this great place that serves frozen goods. It looks like milk but the humans call it 'ice cream'." Ana laughed remembering the first time she tried it with Keith. Tears swelled in her eyes from reminiscing and longing for life to be the way it used to.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the great things that lay just beyond these four prison walls. Anastasia would talk about all the things her and Keith would do while taking momentary pauses so Ana could regain herself and stop her crying. Beth would listen in awe and wonder about all of the majestic things, and felt a little envious towards Ana. The only true happy moments were short and fleeting with Zen stuck in this Arceus-forsaken basement.

Morning came too fast. The heavy thudding of footsteps running towards the basement awaked Anastasia and Beth. Anastasia could sense the hatred and a sick twisted form of pleasure, coming from both of the minds that were running towards them.

"Its Otavian and Liana. And they are angry. Well I think Liana is enjoying the anger coming from Otavian." Ana said, Ana then felt a wave of fear come over her. That time it was from Beth who started quivering uncontrollably and hyperventilating. Ana remembered what Beth had said the night before. That she would rather die before seeing Otavian again.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here." Ana said, trying to calm down Beth. She wasn't going to let Beth get abused anymore. Anastasia willed her power with all her might. She could feel it, closer than ever but still out of reach. Beth's sobs grew louder and the footsteps had reached the door. Ana focused, trying to break down the barrier between her and her power. Soft jingling sounds came from the door as the two on he other side fiddled with the key.

Beth was clenching tightly onto Anastasia's arm. Her claws were digging into Ana's skin. Tears were flowing down Beth's face and the pressure from her bladder became unbearable. She had to use the bathroom again.

Ana focused harder, she could feel tiny cracks appearing in the barrier and could feel infinitesimal amounts of her energy entering her body, but not enough. Harder and harder Ana tried to break down the barrier but it was slow progress.

The door for the basement slammed opened and bright light greeted the Pokémon's eyes, followed by the angry voice of Otavian.

"Anastasia!" He yelled, followed by snickering from the lucario. The footsteps quickly descended into the basement.

Ana panicked, she wasn't able to accumulate enough energy. Beth was terrified and hiding behind Ana. With one last forced push against the inner barrier inside Ana, Ana could feel the tremendous energy start flowing into her. It was still only a fraction of the energy she was able to summon at the battle arena, but being without power for so long, any amount of power felt welcomed.

Anastasia quickly shrouded Beth and herself in psychic energy and teleported away just as Otavian reached the spot where they once were.

Ana opened her eyes. She was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight. The warm rays felt nice on her skin. It has been a long time since she felt the warmth of the sun on her. Beth stood there shocked and amazed. Beth couldn't remember the last time she had been outside.

**The next chapter will be out shortly i hope. i also hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait (for those of you that were waiting). if not then im sorry and i hope you like the next chapter. Please leave a review on what you think, it only takes a moment of your time and i try to reply to every reviewer. i would greatly appreciate it. thank you and see you soon. **


	12. Chapter 12: Price of Freedom

**The price of freedom is never free. I'm pretty sure that is something that we all understand so i think that made a great title. anyway. if anyone is wondering why Ana had a lack of power these past couple chapter it is because Ana, being a kirlia, her powers are linked to that of her master's and how their relationship is. As you can probably notice it is terrible which would Ana. I probably overdramatized it a little but it helps the story i think. if you got that then great, if not then now you know. As Always id like to say thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy my story. and please! write a comment about what you think. it would mean a lot to me. i just want to thank everyone that has followed along and read my book and that will continue reading. u guys rock. Like i said a while ago this is my first book ive written so i am proud of it so far but maybe im biased. sorry if i have been taking a while with the chapters too. i will try to get them done faster. **

Chapter 12: The Price Of Freedom isn't Free

The sun felt warm and welcoming. Joy swept over the pokemon duo as the glared up into the beautiful blue sky.

_Is this it? Are we free? _ Ana wondered to herself, she could hardly believe it. She looked over to Beth and saw her smiling for the first time in forever. _Maybe we are finally free?_

Ana ran towards the woods in front of them and Beth followed. They ran and laugh enjoying the sun and the cool breeze. The woods were only another ten paces in front of them. Suddenly something pulled at Ana's neck sweeping her off her feet and she landed on her back.

It was like an invisible rope tied to their necks. They tried to press forward but the closer they got to the forest the tighter the rope got on their necks until the were almost suffocating.

"That's why Liana said we couldn't leave. We don't know which pokeball is ours and if we take someone else's they will surely die from being to far from their ball," Ana coughed out as they took a couple steps back so they could breath easier.

"What are we going to do?" Beth asked as panic started to fill her chest.

Anastasia racked her brain for ideas. Without the pokeball, they weren't going anywhere. If they could at least find where the balls where hidden Anastasia could use what was left of her psychic energy to break as many of the balls as she could find. Maybe they would get lucky and break both of theirs in the process.

"I'll go look for the pokeballs. I should be able to sense them if I get close. You try to stay hidden. Whenever you feel the tension around your neck break then run for the trees. I will find you later." Ana instructed Beth. Beth nodded her head uneasily and then buried underground to be out of sight.

Anastasia snuck back towards the house trying to stay out of sight. She reached the back of the house and cleared her mind so she could focus on what direction the pull was coming from. It was definitely coming from somewhere inside the house.

She rounded the corner and saw a large field of about twenty to thirty different pokemons of all different species huddled around. In the middle of the group was Otavian and Liana. They were probably trying to form a search team to go looking for the two escapees.

Anastasia decided to go the other direction. She found a side door to the house and crept inside. Following the pull from her pokeball, she reached what looked to be the main sleeping quarters. Ana tried to turn the doorknob with telekinesis but it was locked. Ana tried to open it from the other side after first unlocking it and that time she succeeded. She pushed open the door and walked inside. It was a disturbing room. There were ropes and chains hung everywhere. Pictures of pokemon in provocative poses hung up on the walls, a metal bed with arm and leg restraints, and also a collection of knives and guns lying scattered about the room. This was obviously a demented person.

She felt the pokeball was near. She walked over to the closet that was slightly ajar and opened it fully. There was nothing in there besides clothing but Anastasia could feel that the pokeballs should be in there somewhere.

Suddenly Anastasia heard movement behind her. She quickly turned around expecting the worst. A purple and orange feline stood at the door, it was a liepard. Ana was slightly relieve but still worried. Because she couldn't really sense this pokemon, it must mean that it's a dark type pokemon.

"_Hello? Can you help me? I could help you in return," _Anastasia asked into the mind of the liepard. "_I could set you free as well along with all the other pokemon being held here_."

The liepard tilted its head slightly as if it didn't understand what Anastasia was asking of it, and then it vanished. Anastasia looked around in shock, her worry started to grow. She didn't want the pokemon to go off and warn Otavian of her plans. Suddenly Anastasia felt a sharp claw to her back and she stumbled forward.

The liepard had pounced on top of Anastasia not letting her get up. Anastasia let out a wave of psychic energy to move the liepard but the pokemon didn't even get phased. The claws of the liepard digging into Ana's back and Ana could feel blood starting to drip down her back.

_This is not good. If I use too much energy then I wont be able to break the pokeballs._ Ana thought to herself. She needed to get away.

"Please listen to me! I can help you, don't you want to be free?" Ana asked.

"Why? I get to have so much fun here. My master allows me to sharpen my claws on anyone I want. And since the battles he holds aren't governed by the actual laws of pokemon battles then I can kill as many pokemon as I want." The liepard said joyfully as it started scratching its claws down Ana's back.

Tears swelled in Ana's eyes. "How can all of you be so messed up? Isn't there at least one other sane pokemon here?" Ana pleaded.

"I think we are plenty sane. We just don't like the rules set by other people so our master lets us make our own. He finds the pokemon that are being hunted and outlawed because of the way they like to live and gives them a home. You are the ones that are messed up." The liepard said. The liepard then grabbed a bunch of Ana's hair in its jaws and started pulling. Ana could feel the stands of hair being torn out.

"Stop! Please just let me go. If you want to stay, that's fine but I don't. So let me leave." Ana begged trying to steady her breathing and keep the tears at bay.

"I'm pretty sure master doesn't want you to leave. Her had a talk to us not too long ago about a couple escapees. But even if he didn't I wouldn't let you leave. You look like so much fun to play with. In fact, I could continue playing with you until you died!" The liepard let out a chilling laugh when it said the last sentence; Ana knew the liepard meant that literally.

The liepard then picked up Ana in its mouth and continued to shake her violently while squeezing down on her jaws. Ana got really dizzy and could feel the sharp canine teeth digging into her shoulders.

Knowing just normal psychic moves wont work Ana decided to use magical leaf. Ana directed it the liepard face. The liepard loosened its jaw at the sudden attack giving Anastasia just enough room to escape from liepard's jaws. Ana then did double team and ran for the doorway. The liepard didn't know which one was the real one and Ana was able to make her escape and quickly close the door.

_I need to get back into that room somehow. I know the pokeballs are there. And now I know that pretty much every other pokemon in this place would like to kill me. _Ana thought to herself. She didn't have very much energy left either.

Ana continued to creep around the house and just to the right of the door she was just in she found another staircase that lead towards the second floor. She decided to follow it up and see where it leads.

The second story of the house was much more depressing than the first. There were absolutely no windows or lights, so Ana had very low visibility. Only a soft glow of light came from the opening in the ceiling that she had just crawled up from. It was filled with dust and the air smelled of mold. Ana started feeling her way through the dimly lit room.

"My! Aren't you just a precious looking thing?" A haunting voice said from somewhere in the shadows. Ana felt a cold chill suddenly envelop her and she turned towards the direction of the voice and came face to face with an evil looking gengar. That's the last thing Ana remembers before gengar used hypnosis and Ana fell into a deep sleep.

When Ana awoke, she was outside. She could feel the warm sun upon her skin once again. She was apparently lying against the back part of the house. She blinked a couple times so her eyes would adjust to the bright light and to fight off the grogginess. She moved her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned but couldn't.

Panic consumed Anastasia. She quickly jolted up to find that her hands were cuffed and tied to metal spike in the ground and her feet were cuffed together. She desperately tried to break the chains but couldn't.

"Don't hurt yourself now" said a voice that haunted Anastasia's dreams. She turned her head and saw that Otavian, along with all his other pokemon, were watching her. Anastasia struggled more vehemently to get out of her restraints. "I said stop!" Otavian yelled. Anastasia stopped moving.

"That's much better. All I want to do is have a little demonstration." Otavian says as he starts pacing back and forth. "You see, all my pokemon love me. I am a great master. It is only with a certain few that I cant get to see my way and so they must be… disposed of." Otavian said with a laugh and the crowed of pokemon shared his sick humor.

"But I cannot get rid of you my dear pet. You are far too valuable. So, you are spared yet again by my kindness. But as for your friend…" He stood back and beckoned towards the lucario that was behind him. Liana was holding up an unconscious shiny linoone.

"_Beth!" _Anastasia struggled with her binds trying to break free to rescue Beth. It was no use, she was too small and weak and her powers were not fully restored.

Anastasia watched in horror as Liana, grinning widely, used the back part of her first to dig the needle into Beth's stomach. Beth's eyes shot open in shock. Blood poured down Liana's hand turning the blue part, just above her wrist, red. A blood-curdling scream rang out through the air

All the pokemon and Otavian were laughing at Beth's agony. Ana could only sit and watch. No tears came down and no feeling came over Ana. She was just in shock at the scene before her.

Liana then started pulling her spike down Beth's stomach lengthening the laceration. The screams got louder and shriller. Beth's voice started cracking and breaking from the strain of her yelling. The screams echoed in Anastasia's ears, almost bursting her eardrums, and filling her mind.

Beth's bowels started to collapse, partly onto Liana's hand and other parts just hanging from Beth's body. Liana held her up like if she had just won some magnificent trophy. She then threw Beth to the floor right at Ana's feet.

Beth's face lay glaring up at Ana her mouth open in a perpetual scream even though sound no longer came out. Ana could see the final tears form in Beth's eyes and the light of her should start to drift away.

"I'm… I'm sorry Beth. I'm so sorry." She whispered to Beth. Finally, tears started to form in Ana's eyes. "I'M SO SORRY!" Ana yelled, "Please don't die! I promised I would get you out of here. Don't make me break my promise, Beth, please." Ana couldn't control herself anymore. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Ana heard a wheezing sound come from Beth and she tried to say something, Ana looked at Beth and tried to clear her eyes. No sounds came from Beth; all she could do was mouth out the words.

"Beth! Beth I didn't catch that. Please don't die. What did you say?" Ana pleaded, Beth's head dropped and she lay face down in the dirt soaked in her own blood.

Ana could no longer hear the laughs of the pokemon, only a high-pitched ring in her head. Time seemed to freeze as she just sat and looked at the unmoving and lifeless body of Beth.

Anastasia snapped. A whole level of rage never known before enveloped Anastasia. All the twisted sick pleasure the pokemon had was now unknown to Ana. She couldn't sense their emotions. She couldn't hear their laughs. Only rage consumed her thoughts. The barrier that had limited her power was gone as if it never existed. Raw, unrestricted power flooded Anastasia's body. It felt good. How she longed for her powers, and how they wanted her.

Ana could hear the strange call from her powers again. The one that wanted her to destroy, and this time she wanted to as well. It begged her to absorb more energy, to let it flow freely and laughed hysterically as she did. Ana felt like laughing too, her power's will was contagious.

Too much energy filled Anastasia that her body couldn't contain it all and it began to spill out of her. Her brain was feeling fuzzy but she couldn't tell if it was from the happiness of such great power or her mind also being erased by the insane amount of energy. Dark purple miasma dripped from Ana's fingertips like deadly poison. The metal chains became corroded and brittle as if they had been laying around for thousands of years. With a simple flick of her wrist, they broke to dust.

Ana stood up and faced her first opponent. "_Liana. I'll make you pay." _It was strange, like something was missing from Ana. She could see the fear and shock in Liana's face but couldn't sense it. Ana wanted to sense Liana's pain and agony as she withered and screamed.

Everyone that was witnessing the absurdity was terrified. Their bloods ran cold and their heart dropped. The once brilliant white torso of Anastasia's body was now black and her green arms and legs were a bloody red. Her eyes, that were once the color of amethyst, were blood red. The white of her eyes had turned black.

The panicked lucario decided to rush Anastasia, but took two steps and heard a sharp crack as she fell to the ground. Holding herself up with her hands so she could turn around, Liana looked back to see her legs. They were twisted and broken in a ghastly manner. Liana screamed but again Ana couldn't hear anything, only the high-pitched ringing in her head.

The pokemon that once formed a mob pit now tried to scatter and run in different directions but Ana wasn't going to allow escape. She projected a wave of pure psychic energy to make a force field that wouldn't let anything within fifty or so yards leave. Ana then pulled them all back together forming a circle around her and not letting them move by restraining them with psychic bonds.

She scanned through the circle looking for a particular face, a face that haunted almost every single one of her dreams. Finally, she found him, Otavian. Just seeing his face made her stomach turn and made her imagine that demented, sick twisted grin that he would always wear. The power compelled her; it told her to destroy him, to get revenge. But no matter how much she hated him or Liana she didn't want to actually kill them. She was not a murderer. She just wanted to make them pay.

Then suddenly images flooded her mind. All the things he had done to Beth, all the things he has done to other pokemon that she has never met before. Ana was confused, she didn't know where these images where coming from; maybe the power was giving her some form of premonition abilities. There were images of hundreds of pokemon that he either raped, beaten or killed. There were even images of him raping innocent women, and beating other humans to death.

_He is a sick person and he deserves nothing better but death_

An ominous voice filled Ana's head but it wasn't hers. She could see all the pokemon begging for their lives, even Otavian, but she couldn't hear a word they were saying, only the voice in her head. _I'm not a murderer._ Ana replied

_It's not murder if it's justified, you can look at it as self-defense. _

_No, _Ana thought, but suddenly more images flooded her head, images of Otavian raping Beth over and over again. Images of Octavian having Zen killed and Otavian laughing as Beth wept over her mate. And finally, Images of Otavian pulling the trigger and seeing Keith fall to the ground. The pulling the trigger again and seeing Growly fall next to Keith.

Anastasia could only see red, more power rushed into her and this time she lost all self-control. The psychic energy seemed to have a mind of it's own, or at least a suppressed alter ego of Ana was controlling it, but Ana could no longer will herself to do anything. She felt like a puppet being consumed by the energy. Ana could feel the minds of every pokemon and human around her, she could see the seemingly infinite chains of neurons and synapses that traveled around the brain and through their bodies, She saw the endless double helix that formed their very DNA. She could process the data of how their bodies worked on a molecular level. Not just the living pokemons and humans but even in the grass and trees within the force field.

She was omnipotent. Every cell and every microorganism, every mineral and every element was processed in her brain. And she also understood how to tear it all apart.

She ripped the neurons, one by one, from each of their minds. She made them no longer exist; every synapse was filled with terrible agony. She felt as Liana's and Otavian's mind began to melt and deconstruct itself. Ana tore apart atoms inside their heads giving off miniature nuclear reactions in their brains further reducing their brains to mush. Anastasia wanted to make sure the last thing they ever saw was her face.

Even the molecules in the plants where ripped apart from their covalent bonds, allowing the water in the plants to turn into hydrogen and oxygen. She split apart the oxygen and silicon that make up the rocks on the ground, breaking apart the carbon/iron composites. She a watched as everyone's mind was altered and destroyed fabric-by-fabric, layer-by-layer. She watched them wither in agony until there was nothing left. Once she was done and their bodies had stopped seizing and convulsing, she dropped them to the ground. Most of the pokemons furs were covered in vomit, Otavian had foam dripping from his mouth, and his eyes were rolled back into his head.

Ana dropped the purple barrier and light flooded the obscured field. She stood at the center of a wide circle of despair. The entire scenery had changed. Where once was a field abundant with plant and tree life now was a withered and desolate wasteland. Dead bodies in mutilated forms lie scattered across the barren fields. The house that had stood behind her was now completely destroyed and wood-rotted through.

Ana collapsed to her knees as she regained control of her mind, her head felt as if someone had struck a chisel with a giant sledgehammer through her skull. Ana stared horrified at the bodies that lay before her, twisted and corrupted. Throw up and foam covered most of the bodies and some bodies had blood spewing out from their eyes, ears, nose and mouth as if their brain just exploded inside their heads.

Ana's head swam as she felt nauseous and vertigo. Anastasia took one last look at her lost friend Beth and quickly teleported away, but the sudden jump through space made it worse. As soon as she touched land she hurled clearing only bile from her stomach because she had not eaten, then she then fainted in the middle of the woods.

* * *

"Dammit Mew! I swear to myself that if you don't cut it out..." Mewtwo yelled at the Mew who seemed to have too much energy even in the huge house that he always had to knock something over.

"Swear to yourself? What does that even mean?" Mew asked giggling and escaping Mewtwo's attempted swipes at catching Mew.

"Well it's because one day I will be the God of pokemon so no more saying 'Swear to Arceus' or 'Arceus dammit'. They will say 'Mewtwo dammit' so I'm getting a head start." Mewtwo said, sticking out his chest proudly at the thought of becoming the new God of pokemon.

"You can't just self-proclaim yourself a God you know? And doesn't that sound just a little bit silly?" Mew asked.

"I can do whatever I want, and no it is not!" Mewtwo yelled getting riled up again because of Mew's insults.

"Well I see you are still aiming to become God huh?" a hint of sadness touched Mew's words.

Mewtwo heard the sudden mood change in Mew and felt a little guilt. Mewtwo did say that maybe he didn't need to be a God. "Well I'm not sure yet but even if I am a God we can still be brothers you know?" Mewtwo said feeling kind of uneasy about the corny stuff he was saying, but he wanted to comfort Mew as well.

"That didn't work out so great for me last time either…" Mew said under his breath.

"What? I didn't catch that" Mewtwo replied.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." and with that Mew teleported out.

Mew reappeared in a sacred wooded area that normal pokemon or humans aren't allowed into. It's warded by strong fairy magic that makes it almost impossible to enter.

"You will have to do better than that to escape from a God." Mewtwo said with a smug look on his face. Mew got startled and quickly turned around to be face to face with Mewtwo.

"How did you get in here? It's warded!" Mew asked surprised.

Mewtwo put a hand on top of Mew's head "Don't you remember anything? I am a God. I am allowed anywhere I want to go." Mewtwo then proceeded to rub his knuckles against Mew's head to give Mew a playful noogie.

"Heyyyy! Stop it you big bully!" Mew whined as he tried to get away.

"_You guys even act like brothers," _Said a laughing voice unfamiliar to Mewtwo.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" warned Mewtwo preparing for a battle.

"No it's ok brother. This is one of my oldest friends." Mew said and suddenly a small green sprite appeared next to Mew.

"Hi, I'm Celebi. It's nice to meet you Mewtwo… again for the first time" Celebi giggled.

"What do you mean? We have never met?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well this is your first time but I live everywhere in the flow of time. I exist with time. So for me, we have met countless times." Celebi said, clearing up the confusion. "I'm surprised you can come into my home though. It seems you really do behold Godlike powers, because it is not really a ward I set up but a barrier to protect this place from time. This part of the forest is exactly how it was when Arceus first created it. It exists outside of time and therefore only really powerful pokemon may venture here. If you can venture here then your will also be able to venture to other realms… like that of Arceus for example." Celebi hinted, waiting for Mewtwo to take the bait.

"So Mew has Godlike powers as well?" Mewtwo asked curious, as his companion didn't seem to show any specialized aptitude to omnipotent power.

"Well of course. He is actually the only one true son of Arceus. All other pokemon came from Mew, myself included." Celebi stated matter-of-factly.

Mewtwo looked at the floating feline type pokemon in amazement. _So, this goofy, isolated and detached pokemon's true nature of origin comes to fruition. Here stands such a powerful pokemon meandering through time in pursuit of just a friendly and benevolent companion. Maybe we are brothers… _Mewtwo was quickly dragged from his thoughts as Celebi interjected again dangling the bait in front of Mewtwo.

"So are you curious how you can use your powers to cross realms?" Celebi asked.

Mewtwo thought for a moment and glanced over at Mew playing around in some foliage surrounding the clearing. "No. I think I'm ok. But if I ever change my mind, I know where you will be. But you have the ability of precognition, so I'm pretty sure you already know if and when I'll be back, don't you?"

Celebi gave a slight chuckle and started to float through the vegetation. He called back for Mewtwo to hear, "Yes, you are quite intelligent as well. You are correct, I will be seeing you three again." And with that, Celebi vanished into the surrounding forestry.

"Wait! What do you mean three?" Mewtwo called after Celebi.

"Don't worry brother he always does that. It is pretty annoying at times. He thinks its some form of game just because he can traverse through time. I think it isn't fair." Mew answered.

Mewtwo laughed at Mew's childish form of thinking. Of course, he would try to make it a game of tag that already has a predetermined winner. It's not feasible to overcome someone who knows all of time already.

"Well I wonder what time it is. Maybe tonight's sunset will be a spectacular one." Mewtwo said trying to subliminally persuade Mew to teleport out of here.

"Don't worry Mewtwo. Remember what Celebi said. This plain of existence is outside the ordinary course of time. Therefore, the sunset is not going anywhere. Brevity is not really an issue of importance in this location." Mew said, reassuring Mewtwo that he won't miss anything. "Why don't you take some time and explore what the beginning of the world looked like. Maybe you could understand what Arceus did for his creations so that they may live happily."

"I don't need any proof to vicissitude my ideals. But I have agreed that it is not an importance in becoming a God right now. I'm perfectly content with having a family, well at least a brother. Why don't we try to make the best of our lives? See how that goes. We are immortal creatures after all so time is no real issue." Mewtwo said.

Mew started gliding around gleefully. "Yay that sounds like so much fun! We will have a fantastic time I know we will." Mew said cheerfully. Mewtwo got a feeling of joy from seeing the little pokemon so happy. Both of them then teleported back to the house on the island, where they ate dinner and went to watch the sunset. Just a couple hours before sunset Mew started to get fidgety.

"What's wrong?" Mewtwo asked as he watched Mew stare in the exact opposite direction that the sun will be setting.

"Huh, oh, uhhh. Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong? Ha-ha you're just acting silly." Mew said nervously and couldn't make eye contact.

"Yea sure. Because last time I checked, the sun sets in the west. And you are acting weird, well weirder than normal." Mewtwo said eyeing Mew suspiciously.

"Well… I've never been good at lying huh. Its just I am sensing a super strong energy level coming from somewhere in that direction," Mew points behind Mewtwo to the east. "I… I think it might be the power of a Maiden, but I don't know how that is possible. Also, it is not like I remember… the energy seems to have two different emotions. One is hatred and malevolence and the other is humanity and benevolence. They seem to be fighting for control of the host body and I think the nicer one is loosing."

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Mewtwo asked, his curiosity was consuming him. He wanted to see just how powerful this pokemon is.

"I don't know. You decided. If you go you might miss the sunset." Mew warned.

Mewtwo sat and thought about it momentarily. "Yes" He said after a long pause. "Lets go check it out."

Mew lead Mewtwo to the location of the enormous power surge. Even without sensing abilities, the closer Mewtwo got to the source of power, the more he could feel the evil distortion in the air.

Suddenly the nauseous aura of malicious energy diminished greatly just as Mew and Mewtwo almost teleported to the spot. "Lets speed it up Mew" Mewtwo said and with one final jump through space, they landed in the clearing. A huge diameter of black terrain greeted them. The grass was dead and dried up, the trees were nothing but hollow stumps in the ground, and there were remains of what looked like a house. Mew and Mewtwo proceeded to investigate further.

They walked through the open frame where a door once stood, the remains lie scattered and splintered on the ground. Throughout the house, everything was eroded and aged as if this was a location of an ancient family dwelling hundreds of years prior to their current point in time. Mewtwo knew that couldn't be the case because many miscellaneous items in the house were made in recent times of higher technological advances. Mewtwo saw what appeared to be the rusted remains of a once stainless-steel modern kitchen. The granite counter tops now lay crumbled and molded on the floor. As they continued their investigation, there was also evidence of various wood-rotted remains that appeared to be ceiling fans. All the walls had tumbled down and the ceiling had caved in on itself, as if the hands of time had taken a major toll on the infrastructure of the abode. Even the air smelled stale and stagnant. It was as if everything within the giant circle of black dead grass had significantly aged in time and no new life was brought forth.

They finally exited the ruined remains of the house and stumbled upon an even more grievous scene. Dozens of bodies were scattered across the backyard. Mew was horrified and sickened by the sight, Mewtwo stood in shock. The bodies were all lying in twisted positions; they had vomit covering their fur and had dried slobber around their mouths. Even some had their faces covered in blood.

"I'm sorry brother, I can't take this. This is sickening; I'm going to throw up. I'll be at the house ok?"

Mewtwo continued to carefully navigate through the accumulation of bodies when he heard one of them rustle. Curiously, Mewtwo went to go check. It was a liepard; it had blood dripping down its pale white eyes and ears. It was blind and probably deaf, it just kept shaking and whispering incomprehensibly.

"What happened here?" Mewtwo asked. The liepard continued its insane mumbling and convulsions. Mewtwo tried to use his psychic abilities to see inside the liepards' mind but it was a mess. It was damaged beyond help. The poor pokemon will surely die a slow and agonizing death. _Whoever or whatever did this was definitely a psychic pokemon. I can feel traces of psychokinetic energy left in his mind, _Mewtwo thought_, If it was psychic energy then that would explain why the liepard is still alive since he has the most resistance to psychic powers. But to even do that much damage to a dark pokemon with psychic powers is unheard of_. The only thing he could get from the chaotic and destroyed mind of the liepard was the name Anastasia and the fear that pokemon associated with that name.

Mewtwo decided to continue his search and leave the pokemon to die, Mew was gone so Mewtwo had to find the culprit by himself. The twisted, maddening energy was still sensible to Mewtwo because of his close proximity, but Mewtwo was in a race against time because the energy was evaporating quickly and he was loosing his light source from the setting sun. Mewtwo had skimmed about fifty paces into the forest line and still hadn't encountered a pokemon. That whole section of forest seemed to have been abandoned by its inhabitants. The sun was setting and it was getting more difficult to see by the second, and the nauseating aura had already vanished.

Then Mewtwo heard a noise; it came from a couple feet further ahead of where he was searching. Mewtwo quickly ran over to see what made it. He arrived at a clearing with a small pokemon sitting in fetal position in the center. It seemed to be crying and all Mewtwo could make out was a white torso with green arms.

"Hey are you ok?" Mewtwo asked. The small pokemon jolted to its feet, turned to face Mewtwo and started to back away slowly. "I just need some information, that's all. I'm not here to harm you." But the pokemon still tried to search for an escape route. "Where you harmed by the one that killed everyone back there?" Mewtwo asked, and the pokemon seemed to finally stop moving away, it seemed hesitant to reply to the question. As Mewtwo's vision started to adjust to the low levels of light, he was able to see that it was a kirlia by herself in the clearing. Mewtwo noticed something unusual about it immediately. The kirlia didn't have any of the normal horns that her species had, and also, maybe it was the shadows playing tricks on him, but her eyes seemed a really dark blood red color instead of the normal bright crimson red, almost demonic looking.

Mewtwo decided to try and look inside the kirlia's mind as well since it wasn't going to answer. When Mewtwo attempted it, he failed. It was like he hit an impermeable and unmovable wall. Mewtwo was taken aback by his failure. _Can this pokemon really be so adept with psychic already to be using such a strong barrier? _Mewtwo wondered. And suddenly the kirlia vanished using teleport instead of trying to escape by foot. Mewtwo could usually pursue the escapee by following the trial of psychic energy they leave behind as the bend space, but he could follow the kirlia's either. _That is definitely not a normal pokemon. Not even Mew can cloak his psychic energy like that while he teleports._ The curiosity was getting to Mewtwo as he tried to concentrate on the fleeing pokemons energy trail but he still couldn't grasp it. Whoever that pokemon was, is now long gone and Mewtwo can't follow.

Mewtwo decided to just head back to the cabin. When he arrived, he found that it appeared empty. But he knew Mew better than that. Mew was just concealing his presence and will jump out to scare Mewtwo when he least expects it. So Mewtwo decided to fight fire with fire, he brought up a barrier that would make him invisible from extrasensory abilities and decided to wait for the boredom to strike Mew and he will eventually reveal himself.

Half an hour passed and Mewtwo thought that maybe Mew just wasn't here. The trauma of the scenario from earlier could really have taken a toll. A sudden pain in Mewtwo's stomach reminded him that he didn't use the bathroom in quite a while and needed to pee.

Mewtwo went into the bathroom quietly still suspicious of Mew. He checked behind the door and in the cabinets. Even in the drawers, because maybe that little feline looking pokemon could fit anywhere, and finally behind the shower curtains. Coast was clear.

Mewtwo raised the lid to start urinating and out shot a completely soaked Mew screaming like bloody Mary. The surprise made Mewtwo accidentally teleport with a loud yelp.

Mew started laughing uncontrollably as he heard yelling coming from the roof.

"I'm going to freaking kill you!" Mewtwo shouted. Mewtwo then teleported back into the bathroom. "If you would have mad me pee myself I would have actually, in all seriousness, ended your immortal life." Mewtwo's anger just amused Mew more as his shrill squeaky laughter became gasp for air. Mewtwo was getting more irritated, "Get out of my bathroom… wait no, never mind. You are covered in toilet water. That's disgusting, so you are not leaving this bathroom until you take a bath. I'll go pee somewhere else." So, Mewtwo left to go to one of the other many bathrooms in the mansion and Mew got cleaned up.

After everything settled down Mew wanted to know what Mewtwo found. Mewtwo explained that he didn't find any sufficient evidence of any powerful god threatening evidence but he did briefly describe the strange kirlia that knew advanced techniques for someone her age. Mew became excited.

"Hey maybe we can all be friends? Maybe she needs a home and we all know you have plenty to go around.

"I'm not running an inn ok!" Mewtwo retaliated angrily. "You're lucky that you even get to stay here. I think I should start charging you rent." Mewtwo laughed at his own humorous comment.

The pokemon continued to talk for a while longer and then decided to go to sleep. They had an eventful day, Mewtwo thought back. _Technically Mew and I actually had a 28-hour day today if we consider the four hours or so that we were in Celebi's timeless forest._ Mewtwo also reminisced on the strange events of that day besides with Celebi and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**also if anyone noticed, yes Anastasia's eyes did change colors. they went from a beautiful amethyst to a dark blood red. it will have relevance in the story later. everything i write will have some sort of relevance. well most of the time i think. i try to make the story as complete as possible without leaving many loose ends. also just to clarify even though it may be obvious but broken destroyed house means destroyed pokeball which means Ana is not tied down, also killed trainer also means pokemon is free. If you liked my story will you please leave a review! and even if you didnt like it i would like a review please with an explanation of why and what i could do better. i know its impossible to please everyone but i can try to write the best dog gone story i can right? and constructive criticism helps. the next chapter will probably be out around next week sometime. Im not sure if i should continue from Mewtwo's story first or should i continue with Ana's? they will both have independent story lines that will unintentionally affect one another until later on. If you want you can comment on which one you want me to write first? i look forward to writing for you again and thank you all for reading. you are awesome :) see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Path Of Darkness

I dont own anything but my own OC... This was a long asssss chapter but it was going to be longer still. i was going to originally cram all of Anastasia's POV in this chapter but i decided to break it up. Kinda why it took me so long to update. i will be alternating. i will update my other pokemon book before this one but i dont think it will be a week or two until update. we will see. i am just so busy with school, work, band practice, ect. that it is difficult to write constantly. So i cant even proofread my stories as well as i used to, but i will get to it. your comments and helpful advice and words of motivation will also help me persevere. so please COMMENT on the story. thank you. i am trying to get to 10 :( didnt think it would be so hard lol anyway. thank you and i hope you keep reading. Check out my other story as well if you like my book.

Chapter 13: Path of Darkness

The sky was a darkening orange, but the dim glow could only penetrate around the clearing where Anastasia was laying down. The rest of the forest line was completely obscured by glare and the thick canopy of the forest. The air smelled thick of humidity and mildew of rotting branches that scattered the ground. The leaves under Anastasia were wet and soaked into her white fur turning it to a dull grey. The chill felt oddly comforting to Anastasia's numb heart. She couldn't feel anything emotional so any physical senses that flooded her mind where welcomed.

Anastasia heard a pokemon approach; it seemed to be scanning the forest for something, or someone. Anastasia decided to remain still and quiet hoping it would just leave.

The sounds of rustling leaves and molded branches cracking got closer with each step. There was no way he was going to miss her.

The pokemon moved aside some bushes exposing the clearance where Anastasia was lying. The pokemon looked surprised when he saw the tiny pokemon lying on the ground.

Anastasia sat up and stared into the intruder's eyes, something looked familiar about those eyes. They were a brilliant violet color; the color people would often use to describe Anastasia's eyes.

After a shocked look from the humanoid pokemon, he proceeded to interrogate Anastasia.

**(Anastasia's POV)**

"Hey are you okay?" the pokemon asked.

I jumped to my feet. What does he want? He doesn't know me. I decided to search his brain for his intent, since I can no longer sense emotions.

I reached out delicately with an invisible hand of psychic energy and gently tapped his temple. I made sure to be extra careful because if he is a strong enough psychic pokemon he will be able to tell what I'm doing.

Thoughts and images flooded my head from his. He is Mewtwo. He is looking for the extremely powerful pokemon that managed to distort the very fabric of time and space and mutilated the group that he passed on his way here. He knows that pokemon also has a nauseating aura that he can only sense because it was so powerful.

I decided to pull up a barrier to protect my mind and my aura from being detected. I know that aura has to be coming from me and I don't want to kill anymore pokemon today.

"I just need some information, that's all. I'm not here to harm you."

That's a lie. You want to kill the pokemon that posses such great power. I started to slowly back away looking for my best chance of escape.

"Where you harmed by the one that killed everyone back there?"

The images of the mutilated body again seeped into my mind. I forced them out. Mewtwo was looking at me with a weird look on his face, like I appalled him. He was staring straight into my eyes. Was he wondering why we had the same color eyes?

I touched his mind again to see what exactly worried him. A picture of a small kirlia came into my mind. She was damp and dirty. Her white torso and legs where grey, but her eyes….

_Is… Is that me?_ I couldn't believe the image I was seeing. My eyes were a deep scarlet red, like the red that I had seen flowing from the eyes and mouth of the pokemons that I killed. _Why are my eyes that color?_ I was freaking out. I looked like a monster.

Suddenly I felt a push against my barrier. He was trying to access my mind as well.

Another surprised look appeared on his face and I took advantage of the situation and teleported out.

I don't know where I am going.

I don't know where I belong.

I just continued teleporting, running from the pain in my heart.

**(Normal POV.)**

Mew was sitting on the couch watching TV, flipping through the channels when Mewtwo came in.

"Hey big bro what's up?" Mew asked as he noticed Mewtwo.

"Oh nothing much, just looking at the scenery. What have you been doing all day?" Mewtwo asked curiously looking at the lazy pokemon. It's very unusual to see the hyperactive cat pokemon doing nothing.

"I've haven't done much all day to tell you the truth, watching TV. These humans watch some pretty weird stuff."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mewtwo said curiously. He doesn't really like watching TV and hasn't really watched anything since having his mansion. It just seemed to be a waste of his time.

"Well there is this one show where a couple stands in front of an audience of people and debate whether or not the father is the actual mate of the woman who has given birth to a miniature human. It usually ends in tears and fights. I don't get it. How do they not know if the father is the mate or not?"

It did sound rather strange to Mewtwo as well but humans were not always smart.

"There is also this other show about two male model looking brothers who go around to save people from monsters, ghost and demons and stuff. That one I actually like. The Winchester boys'… yea that's all I remember. I'm waiting for the shows to come back on."

"Ha-ha. Ok well if you like it maybe I will give it a try too." Mewtwo sat down and watched Mew flip through the channels. Suddenly something caught their eye. It was an emergency news broadcast. Mew decided to leave it on the channel.

On the TV was a woman with golden hair and very sharp features. She was carrying a small device that she talked into. She wore a velvet red suit with knee length matching skirt. In the background was recovered footage of the events she is describing.

_*Warning: Chaos pokemon._

_There have been numerous sightings of a strange activity that professors and scientist agree it is some sort of pokemon. What pokemon exactly is hard to say but they assume from the power surge that it must be a legendary pokemon. What made it go on this rampage? We have some videos sent in from different towns to show. We are even getting reports of this strange phenomenon happing in other regions as well. What is this pokemon and why is it leaving death and destruction everywhere it goes._

On the footage, it showed a poorly recorded video of a large purple sphere with some dark character inside but the thick swirling vortex of energy made it difficult to see what it was. The purple orb first appeared instantaneously in midair and gently lowered to the ground. The closer it got to anything the more the object would atrophy and then get sucked into the swirling madness. When the orb touched the ground, it was as if the concrete was completely erased. It tore through the ground as the ball moved forward leaving giant tranches of the once evenly paved street.

Whatever the thick chaotic energy touched was immediately consumed and turned into nothing. Buildings crumbled, pipelines destroyed, people too slow to run away where devoured whole, and anything the purple miasma, gently floating around the orb, touched showed signs of aging and deterioration, and the miasma would burn and scar human flesh. Mobs of people were seen fleeing for their lives from the death ball and after about two minutes of destruction the orb would then suddenly vanish just as fast as it struck.

Then another video started playing showing the exact same orb but just in a different place. The same events happened in the next video; panic, and fear soon spread through the denizens that city but the brevity of the danger was the only positive aspect.

*_Military personnel and scientist have been called to gather to find the best way to handle this threat. We advise all citizens of any city or region to take cover and flee if you see this familiar threat. There is nothing else to be done right now but as soon as we get more information we shall broadcast it, so stay tuned and stay alert. _

The broadcast then ended and the normal show being aired continued in its place. Mew became fidgety.

"Do you think we should do something bro?" He asked. Mewtwo could see the worry in his eyes.

"No. This is none of our business." Mewtwo said with a stern face. He made up his mind and once he does, his will is unwavering.

"But that could be the Maiden that you are searching for." Mew asked questioningly. He didn't understand why Mewtwo suddenly wanted nothing to do with finding the maiden. Mew had not realized that Mewtwo wanted to try to live a peaceful life with his self-proclaimed brother.

"I realize that Mew. But… it's just. I have been fighting since I was created. I've been fighting against my suppressor, fighting for my liberation and for a long time… fighting myself." Mewtwo's voice became quiet and soft-spoken. "But now it feels like I have a home. I have a friend. I would rather not risk it all in a selfish act as revenge."

Mew listened to his story quietly. Mew felt happy to hear that he had such an effect on Mewtwo but also felt saddened. He wasn't going to be able to leave this alone because Mewtwo's perception was completely wrong. This should no longer be about a test of strength or one's desire for revenge. People and pokemon alike are being hurt and killed by that evil pokemon.

But if Mewtwo wanted to stay out then Mew would respect his wishes.

"Okay…" Mew replied solemnly after an awkward silence took the room.

Mewtwo could feel like Mew wanted to say more but didn't out of respect for him, but Mewtwo didn't want to push the subject anymore just in case respect wasn't enough to get Mew to keep his trap shut.

"I'm going to get some go watch the sunset, let me know how the rest of your show goes when I get back." And Mewtwo left the room.

It was a windy day above high above Castelia city, but then again being that high anywhere it was bound to be windy. The air smelled and tasted fresh, like the pollutants the humans dumped into the atmosphere didn't have a chance to rise that high and instead sunk back to the ground where the humans lived, like they enjoyed bathing in their own refuse. They never leave either; I guess one can grow accustomed to shit if they were told it was filet mignon all their life.

Not for Mewtwo though. Shit was and will always be shit. But he has lost his motivation to shift through the manure in order to find the diamond in the rough. His own world of his creation didn't seem too important now that he actually found a life that suited him. His life had grown perfectly content and he saw no reason to disregard his complacent lifestyle.

**Mewtwo's POV**

I looked down the side of the building all the way to the bottom. About a dozen or so meter down is when the air seemed to darken from the pollutants that filed the humans breathing air. The darker air contributed to more than just a sign of pollution but also with the dimming sunlight gave the city an ominous and eerie feeling about it. The humans that scattered the ground were scurrying around like lost ants searching for their anthill before the setting sun. It was a truly pathetic sight and diminished the true value of the spectacular city.

The fear was pungent. It was easily discernable from the gasses that intoxicated the city. Fear made humans sweat; and that sweat, when collected from the masses, gave a far more repulsive smell than any waste. I felt as if I was staring down at the swine that harbored my pen, deciding which one was appropriate to keep and which ones could be disposed of.

I shook my head. My hatred for these lowly life forms was getting the better of me again. I had already succumbed to the idea of a remote and tranquil life. There was no need to get all worked up again. Though the irony always makes me laugh. Humans were created by an omnipotent being, and they turn around to create an omnipotent being that they hardly understand so it could go ahead and erase the race that created him. How ridiculous these humans are.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I failed to see that the streets had emptied below my feet. It was empty.

That's strange, for such a big city it should never become this desolate. There are always at least a few stragglers shuffling around in the dark. Most of which are up to no good.

Suddenly a flash of purple caught my eye. _Damn the sunset! I forgot!_ I took my eyes of the streets and looked out towards the ocean but that's strange…

The sun was still setting; instead, the flash came from a purple orb that appeared some ways off the shoreline. The orb began to sink until it was just a foot off the ocean surface. The water evaporated causing a shroud of steam to also surround the vortex of swirling purple energy. The steam was getting inhaled into the purple orb as if through a vacuum of space. Then suddenly it vanished.

I looked perplexed at the situation. What was that? Was that the phenomenon that the lady on the TV was talking about?

Suddenly I heard a loud explosion. I walked and looked on the other side of the building and saw that the purple orb had reappeared in the middle of a densely populated area with multiple houses. The orb had appeared in the middle of one of the houses, which exploded but the projectiles where rapidly sucked back into the purple orb until the house was just a hole in the ground. The orb continued to move forward destroying and absorbing all in its path.

I could see people being ripped out of their homes and thrown into the purple gravity hole along with the debris. People, who tried to run but couldn't get far enough from the purple orb, would get their limbs ripped off before totally getting consumed into the nothingness. The streets were alive with the sounds of screaming and panic.

The orb was heading straight for the tower. I needed to stop it. The tower was on of the greatest vantage points in the world with the best view of the ocean on all sides.

I immediately teleported to the base of the tower, directly into the path of the destructive orb. I put up both hands as if getting ready to push, and pulled up a powerful psychic barrier that glowed a darker purple than the chaos orb, in an attempt to deter it from its path of the tower. The chaos orb connected with my barrier immediately creating a flailing lightning storm, from the friction of powerful energy that started spewing in all directions.

Both forces were at a standstill, neither one giving way. Beads of sweat started forming on my forehead as I gave all of my might to stop the progress of the orb. I tried to take steps forward to push off the orb. Gradually with every step, the orb was pushed back just a little but my arms were starting to shake from exhaustion. With a final thrust of all my might against the barrier, I attempted to change the orbs direction. That's all I could do to protect the tower against the powerful orb. But just as I gave the final push, the barrier shattered into millions of pieces and the orb continued on its original path putting me directly in harms way of being absorbed by the purple orb.

Just before the orb was able to suck me in, I managed to teleport just behind the orbs line of destruction. I managed to avoid getting thrown into oblivion but I wasn't fast enough to avoid the acidic miasma that touched my skin on the upper torso and shoulders just before the teleportation, leaving me in agonizing pain as the miasma slowly ate my flesh and the vapor dissipated.

I cried out in pain and attempted to pat off the miasma residue as if it were fire, but only succeeding in further burning my hands. I collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and pain. Blood dripping out of some of the wounds in my chest and my hands where the less sever burns from the acid had created small holes. There were other far larger holes of melted flesh in my shoulders but the acid had soldered the veins shut so it wasn't bleeding.

I could do nothing but watch with blurred vision as the orb passed right through the south side of the tower eating the entire left half of the base. With a loud groan of bending metal, the largest tower in the world plummet towards the sea. A deafening crash as millions of tons of concrete and metal collided with the ground roared out through the air.

Dizzy and nauseous from the fumes of the vapor I passed out, but not before seeing the purple orb disappear once again.

**Anastasia's POV**

_When the ones you love give you the strength to fight, then it is only befitting that you fight to protect them. They become your heart and you become their armor to protect them from anything that would cause harm._

_But what happens when you fail… And that strength becomes the source of your pain and nothing more than a burden_

In the real world, I was asleep in a strange comatose state that I could not wake. Cocooned in a powerful barrier that would disintegrate anything that it touched and constantly teleporting, I slept on. But on the inside of my mind raged a war. An epic power struggle for the dominance of my morality.

I was in a whitewashed room. Only thing I could hear was a twisted form of the once soothing melody that rang in my head from time to time. But this time it was distorted, played out of tempo and key. Some of the tune was played backwards while other notes were completely sporadic. It was a foul and unpleasing cacophony to the ears.

There was no escape from the room or the noise. I sat in fetal position, closed my eyes and put my hand over my ears to drown out the sound but to no avail.

Then everything went quiet. I cracked my eyes open and saw dim light shinning through rotten dust. I sat up to examine the room. The once bright white room was now dark and damp; the walls covered with walls were matted with dead and rotting insects to create a dull grey color. Some insects were still alive and moving about the wall to create the illusion of the wall being alive and moving.

I moved about the room searching for an escape. As I moved closer to the walls I could hear the tiny screams from the thousands of creatures plastered to the wall. The screaming became louder and more deafening, and I ran frantically searching for an exit.

The sound of the soulless screams polluted my mind and began to destroy my mental health. I tried to pull up a barrier but I had no control of my psychic abilities. The synapses were tearing apart, blood leaked from my ears as my eardrums began to split. I could even hear my own thoughts from the vociferous cacophony. The tearing and scream continued until all fell silent.

Did I die? I looked up and slowly removed my pain stricken hands from my head. I felt the skin above my ears pull slightly as I the nails imbedded in my skull was slowly removed. Blood dripped from the four holes above my ears on each side of my head; my hands were completely soaked in blood. I didn't realize how hard I was digging my hands into my skull trying to soothe the pain of the savage sound.

A mirror stood before me. I could see my reflection, but the reflection showed my blood red eyes instead of the once violet eyes I once had. Then the reflection took a life of its own as it smiled.

It bore of a face of serene complacency. Behind the reflection stood a gallade rubbing her shoulders in a gesture of pride and had a smile of joy as he stared at his daughter.

_My father?_

I looked behind me but no one was there. I felt tears creep into my eyes from regret.

_How could I have forgotten about my own father? With the entire trauma in my life, I completely disregarded him. _But the gallade in the reflection seemed to smile as if it read her mind. He was trying to convey that he understands and holds no resentment. He spoke but no sound came out. He mouthed the same exact words the dying Beth had said. Pain filled my stomach and I felt nauseous again remembering her.

Then something moved behind the two reflections. Something fuzzy was crawling on its stomach like a baby. Dried black liquid trailed behind it. It finally reached to where the two reflections were and I realized who it was…

It was the upper half of Beth trailing across the ground; her lower intestines were sprawled across the ground behind her. Her lower half was nowhere to be seen.

The mutilated creature pushed itself up on its arms and stared with familiar black beady eyes. In unison with both reflections, they began to mouth the words Beth said before her death. The words I couldn't understand.

I spun around in disbelief and not wanting to see the horror scene behind me. Suddenly all three of them were standing behind me. I stared in shock and disbelief. They're features were completely different than in the reflections. They seemed possessed and haunted as a huge creepy smiled starched across their faces and showed serrated, jagged teeth. Behind the three figures was a vast landscape littered with rubble and debris. Broken houses and pieces of other structures filled the ground. A dark purple opening high above their heads kept dumbing more rubble into the landscape.

As I stared longer at the falling debris I realized that not only crumbled structure fell through the whole but also pieces of human corpses. There were amputated arms and legs and even whole bodies. More and more things kept falling through the hole. An endless cascade of concrete, steel and human refuse came pouring through. They were all of people I've never seen before.

In front of the insurmountable pile of garbage stood a sole figure. The figure was far more terrifying than that of the falling corpses. It was a transmutation of her father, mixed with Beth and a new figure… Growly. The chimera had the head of a badger but the body of a gallade. The gallade's arms and legs were that of a lion. But the fur was patchy and showed rotted flesh. The head had a bullet hole where Growly was shot.

The head of Beth gave a wicked smile, stretching far past the capabilities of its jaws; curling up to her ears, her black beady eyes staring into my soul. The horrifying chimera continued to profusely ooze black liquid from the rotted flesh and the bullet whole through the head. The black thick liquid quickly coated the floor making it sticky. It also gave life to the mutilated corpses as they slowly started to move.

The reanimated dead bodies slowly arose and marched in military style to stand behind the wicked chimera in a military like platoon of undead soldiers. The chimera rose up its arm in a signal of attack and the platoon started rushing towards me.

I turned to run, forgetting that the mirror was behind me as I crashed through it falling to the ground and cutting huge gashes in my arms. The adrenaline didn't let me feel the pain as I struggled to get up but the sticky goo was making it difficult. I finally reached my feet and started to run but the goo was also slowing me down dramatically. The goo seemed to have no effect on the hoard of reanimated corpses as they continued to barrel towards me.

I ran as fast as I could, long after my legs went numb from the burn and my lungs felt like they were on fire. Running from the hoard of killed humans that are seeking revenge. Until I fell.

I fell further and further down into a black pit. I could see the black ooze dripping over the sides as it filled the abyss. I continued to fall for what seemed like minutes but there was no evidence of hitting the ground. I closed my eyes and awaited my impending demise. It would mean no more pain, no more struggles, and no more killing. I would be free.

The ground took to long and I was getting impatient.

I reopened my eyes and was startled. I had stopped falling. Instead, I was back into the white washed room. The faintest sound started rigging out of thin air. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over me. The sound grew louder and louder. The cacophonous melody that had played at the beginning had restarted and the pain grew more and more sever.

Again, I dug my hands into my skull until my hands broke through bone and a warm squishy material touched my hands. The finally rigging stop and I removed my hands from the holes in my head. In front of me stood a mirror exactly like the first one. Two figures stood in the reflection. My Father and myself. Again, he gave me a warm comforting smile and guilt struck my stomach again. This time instead of him holding and rubbing her shoulder, he was holding her hand. Again, a strange figure started to crawl forward. I didn't wait for it to approach, so I turned to run but the three figures already stood behind me, standing in front of a huge field of broken rubble.

The events replayed exactly before until I was running again. I ran terrified for my life, my legs became numb and my lungs burned. And then I was falling.

_What is going on? Why did all this happen again? Why can't I just die?_

Then suddenly I was back in the white room. The faint familiar and distorted melody began to play.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I tried yelling over the increasingly deafening music.

There was no answer. And soon the events began to reply. This time I didn't run when the dead zombies began to attack. I let the swarm around me, biting and tearing my flesh and their fingers digging into my muscles. The pain was uncomfortable but not unwelcomed. I will finally get my death.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the white room.

"Please!" I sobbed. "Please stop…" I crawled into fetal position and began to bawl. I felt the frenzy little insects crawling beneath me. They then disappeared. I raised my head and there was the mirror. I stood up and punched it quickly before I could see any reflections. The window shattered slicing up my hand but I didn't care. I grabbed the largest piece of broken glass and plunged it into my chest. I fell back and lied on the ground bleeding. My vision grew fuzzy and suddenly a gallade walked above me looking down on me with the same forgiving smile. I hated that smile. I didn't deserve it. I don't deserve to be forgiven. My vision went black.

I opened my eyes in the same white room.

Again.

Again.

Again.

I lost count of how many times that I died, or almost died. The events remained mostly the same. Sometimes my father would be rubbing my shoulder and other times holding my hand. Sometimes I would run and sometimes I would let myself get eaten.

I woke up in the same white room. The familiar melody started playing. I started to sing along to it. It no longer bugged me; in fact, it became quite soothing to listen to. The bugs appeared. Their screams no longer hurting my ears, instead I squished a couple to hear them scream louder, their pain was a subtle rush for me.

Then the mirror appeared again. There stood my father and myself. This time he was hugging her in a solemn manner.

That's new. He looked up at me and I awaited the familiar smile of forgiveness. It didn't come. He instead looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head softly, a tear streaked out of his eyes. This looked pissed me off more than his forgiveness. I punched the mirror where his face was and it shattered, but no lacerations were made on my skin. Instead, the mirror turned to liquid as it dripped from my hand. I turned around waiting to see my father again to actually punch him. There he stood by himself with the same sad look.

Anger grew in my gut.

"I don't need your sympathy! I don't even know you," I yelled as a ran to punch him again. He crumbled into pieces like broken glass, the way that the mirror should have broke. Behind the spot where my father was, stood Growly.

He looked fine. As alive as he once was, with perfect beautiful fur and no rotting skin. He too looked at me with sadness.

"Please don't look at me like that…" I begged. "I don't know that person. He is an imposter. You are my father not him. Our family is with you, Keith, Ent, Belton and I. we are a family." Growly looked sadder. He turned his back to me and walked away.

I chased after but no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up. The dead bodies, falling from the hole that were reanimated soon covered my path and Growly was lost in the swarm of zombies.

I punched and kicked as many of them as I could. Cutting their rancid flesh even more as I clawed my way through zombies trying to reach Growly. I felt a zombie bite my foot but I paid no mind and pressed on. Another bite to my arm. I clawed the rotted head off and continued. I had no psychic powers to properly defend. I rushed through the crowd of carnivores searching for Growly. Another bite to the shoulder and this time the tear caused my whole left arm below my shoulder to tear off. I pressed forward. Another zombie bit my leg amputating it at the knee joint. I crawled. The swarm over took me. Everything went black.

_Forgive me Growly. Forgive me Keith. I failed you yet again. _

I woke up to the familiar song welcoming me to the white room. Such a pleasant cacophony. I looked around as the white room remained unchanged for longer than it should. The song no longer grew louder. It stayed at a happy medium volume. I looked around.

A small figure stood in the center of the white room watching me. I stepped forward to examine it closer but couldn't quite see it because he was covered in shadows, yet there was nothing to cast the shadow.

A low laughter rung out between the music.

"My dear. Why are you so quiet? You're missing your cue." The haunting voice that seemed to be echoing from everywhere.

"My… My cue?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. We can start again"

I opened my eyes and I was in a white room with a slight haunting music getting louder in the background.

"You're cue, young Anastasia." The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"Start over."

I woke up in the white room from the sound of familiarly strange music. I started to sing along to the distorted music.

"Very good. You have a lovely voice Anastasia."

I continued to sing. If I stop, he will start over.

"Now listen to me. You will have a choice coming soon. The choice of the victim or the choice of the savior. Look deep inside yourself and you will have to find what you need to choose."

I continued to sing. If I stop, he will restart. My throat was running dry. I turned around to face the one who was talking. There he was again. A small figure hidden in shadows, yet there is nothing to cast a shadow.

I walked closer as I continued to sing along with the melody. Red eyes glowed from the shadow and a wide, white, demonic smile with jagged teeth was visible. Finally, I was about two feet from him. He looked like a Kirlia but with black where his white torso was supposed to be. His arms also hung far longer than normal. Almost double the length that half of his arms were hanging on the ground and he had long nails, longer than his hands. Instead of short, round, red horns, they were black, long and sharp. His creepy smile wrapped half way across his head.

I gasped from the shock of the demonic pokemon. It is not even a pokemon. It is an actual demon. I stopped singing.

I woke up. This time it wasn't a white room. It was a room with black walls. They were covered in the black ooze. I looked up as the room began to fill with the repulsive liquid. A small light far above shone out amongst the falling black goo. The bottom of the pit and I was going to drown. There was no way of swimming through the thick liquid. It soon overtook my head and I was submerged.

Thrashing around, I flailed my arms in a futile attempt to find the surface. I couldn't see anything, the murky liquid was too dark to see any light and any time I tried to open my eyes the liquid stung. My mind started to spin and get foggy from the adrenaline and lack of oxygen. Something was tossing me about under the liquid, like if I was caught in a storm at sea.

Suddenly I hit something rough, like gravel. I managed sink my hands into the gravel and crawl my way out of the water.

I was on a beach. I wasn't sure if it was daytime or nighttime because there was no sun, moon, or stars. The whole sky was a black as the water rushing on the shore. The place was familiar, the same dark atmosphere, the same thick bubbling black water, the same eerie light that seemed to emanate from the black water giving a dark glow to the world around me, enough that I could see unrestricted. It was the same familiar place that I saw one time while meditating. I could see far into the ocean, it seemed endless. I turned around to examine my surroundings.

The beach was small. The gritty gravel soon gave way to grass and forestry. The forest was even darker and the thick woods restricted my vision so I couldn't see more than a couple feet inside. I didn't dare go inside the forest because without my psychic abilities I can't properly protect myself from whatever lies inside. I turned my vision back to the water. There seemed to be a misty vapor layer above the water that rolled onto the beach.

I sat on the sand pondered my options. Was this the choice I was supposed to take? The choice of the victim or of the savior? Or whatever it was. The forest was dense and probably populated with all kinds of demons, and the ocean is vast and endless. I would walk forever and reach nowhere.

After pondering and weighing my options, I decided to take the path of the forest. I got up and crept my way into the forest. I was small so it was easy to hide. I walked along the forest floor climbing over rotted trees and walking around thorny shrubbery. It seemed quiet; maybe there was nothing in here.

Suddenly the ground began to tremor and shake. Cracks appeared along the forest floor creating huge ravines were trees and other things started to fall in. a crack spilt between my feet and split open and I quickly jumped to grab a ledge as the ground was pulled further and further apart. A red glow emanated from deep within the earth. Lava? Something was coming. A could see the dark outline of something huge against the contrast of the red light.

I quickly pulled myself up the ledge and started to run. I heard an explosion and knew that whatever that thing was had finally reached the land. I was back on the shore and I edged myself closer to the water. I turned around. Above the canopy line, I could see the upper torso of whatever came from within the earth. Its skin was black and had glowing red eyes. I resembled a dragon of some sort.

Suddenly the forest started to rot. The trees crumbled and died, the dirt smelled of mold and decay and skeletons of animals hiding in the forest scattered the wasteland. The closer he got to the shore, the more of the forest atrophied. It finally broke through the forest line and I could see the immense demon right before me. I had seen this before in a picture. I racked my brain and finally I remembered. One of the pictures in Otavians room showed a large pokemon with red hide on its back and a silver underbelly with silver claws. It was a legendary pokemon by the name of Groudon. It was the creator of all land on the planet.

Why was this one destroying the forest then? And why, besides his physical form, look almost nothing like the Groudon, this one was completely black from head to toe and had glowing evil red eyes.

The demonic Groudon continued to walk toward the water, paying no mind to me. When it was about to take a step into the thick, black liquid it immediately turned to rock. With every step Groudon took, the beach began to grow.

An enormous tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and crashing into the giant, Groudon making the beast step back. I was washed away with the current but managed to grab hold onto one of the rotten tree trunks. I looked up and saw another equally massive pokemon with red eyes and black hide facing the Groudon. It was Kyorge, the creator of all the oceans on the planet. Why are they here? And why are they battling? What is this place? Was this ever part of my path to choose?

I ran through the woods to escape the epic battle that was about to ensue. I dodge rotted trees as they fell and jumped over broken bones not letting anything slow me down. Suddenly I saw a break in the clearing. The woods wee coming to an end. I jumped through to the other side.

There was another beach. I was stuck on an island. I turned around to double back but my escape was blocked by a wave of lava coming towards the beach.

I ran into the water. My ankles became heavy as the thick gooey water grabbed hold of my feet. Soon the water was up to my knees and I was trudging through the murky slime unable to run. I kept pressing forward until my torso was completely submerged up to my shoulders. I tried to stop but I couldn't. The slime was now sucking me further into the ocean. I tried to swim but it was like a riptide bringing me out to sea.

Right before my head was submerged the water lost its adhesiveness and became regular black water. I decided to swim forward not knowing if the black thick liquid was gone all together or if it was in that area.

The water had turned the way it was on the shore; dark water that seemed to radiate black light and a misty vapor covered the top surface. The water also lost some of its murkiness and I could see just below the surface of the water.

Shadowy human figures swam rapidly beneath the tide. Reaching for me with their long bony hands, but as the tried to grab me their hands went right through me legs. They looked at me with long faces that had two black sockets where their eyes should be and the mouth open in an oval showing their black tongues. They looked at me with their soulless eyes as if wondering why cant they eat me, or why can't they escape. Their bodies seemed to be shrouded in a long black robe that was ripped and frayed on the ends.

I quickly scrambled looking for some way out of the soulless humanoid infested waters when I ran into an invisible barrier that seemed to end just above the surface of the water. I quickly jumped up and onto the invisible barrier. It was a walkway just below the surface of the water.

I could see the figures ramming into the invisible walkway in an attempt to try and snag me again. Their hollowed and empty faces staring at me in agony, they were trying to tell me something. They were trying to stop me. What did they want? They are trapped souls from another realm dwelled in these God forsaken waters.

I heard the familiar goblin-kirlia's voice again.

"What are you searching for you will surely find here. Open your arms and welcome the darkness. Keep walking forward and your answers will come to you."

I did as I was told as the headless voice began to hum the song I was forced to sing.

Further, down the walkway there stood a small figure cloaked in the shadows. The water, which came up to my knees, came up to almost its waist. I approached the figure and I could finally see who it was. It was a ralts.

The ralts lacked the red horns and had vibrant purple eyes like deep amethysts.

"Who-who are you?"

The ralts looked up and stared at me in my eyes with her brilliant purples eyes.

"You don't need to take this path." Said the ralts in a high girls voice.

I looked shocked at the young ralts. "What do you mean?"

"There was the choice of two paths. Why are you following one without knowing them both? Find the real path. You must find the real path."

"How do I do that?"

The ralts lifted up its hand as if to point to something. Behind me? I turned around to look but I didn't see anything. When I turned back around, the ralts was no longer there. Who was that?

I continued to walk the way ralts pointed. I walked forever and ever and nothing seemed to change. Giant trees that were dead and rotted grew from the black water. It looked similar to an ancient swamp the water stayed the same lapping against the walkway and against my ankles. The endless night never gave way to sun and the misty black fog swayed as it covered the ocean. The black soulless figures still reaching under the walkway for my soul with their haunted and sorrowful faces.

Where am I going? No one has shown up for hours. Not the evil demonic kirlia or the mysterious ralts.

The landscape has changed multiple times but the thick black water always stayed. I was tired of walking. I wasn't physically tired because for some reason no matter how much time passed I never got hungry or tired but just mentally exhausted. I sat down to take a break. I sat on the edge of the walkway allowing my legs to hang over the edge. The soulless creatures trying to grab me and drag me to the depths of the ocean but couldn't materialize enough to make contact. The black liquid lapping gently across my laps as the water reached just below my waist. The water was clearly black but it didn't leave any black residue on my skirt. In fact, the water seemed to just roll off without even wetting it.

"Where are you going?" the creepy voice appeared behind me, giving me chills.

I jumped around and saw the red, demonic kirlia standing behind me. It's long arms and claws easily touching the ground even though it stood straight up.

"Don't you ever forget your pain. It will make you stronger. It will help you get out of here. You need to find the path that will grant you strength."

"What do I need strength for? Why can't I just leave? And where am I?" I had too many questions and too little time.

"For your revenge of course. Revenge for the ones that hurt you, revenge for the ones that will hurt you and for whatever other reasons you need."

"All the ones that hurt me are dead. I don't need the power anymore. I just want to leave."

"You poor fool. You will always need power. Humans will never stop searching for someone like you; they all just want to exploit you. And there is still someone who, even before you hatched, had ruined your life and taken your mother. Don't you want revenge on all of them? The evil humans… the horrible pokemons… even the God that hates you. You can get rid of them all. You can be your own god and you can recreate your own world."

"A… A God? Is that possible?"

"Yes it is, if you open your arms and accept the darkness. Take the path of power, you cant be a victim any longer Anastasia." and with that, the demon disappeared.

"Wait! I still have more questions." It was too late. He was gone.

I stared at the black water. Watching the endless hoard of shadowy soulless spirits swim just under the surface. I stood up. What are they swimming for… and why do they want me? I took a step closer to the edge. And why can't they touch me?

Or maybe it is I that can't touch them?

Another step closer to the ledge, so I was looking straight down the dark depths of the ocean.

"Find your path."

I spun around to look at the voice behind me. It was the little ralts from before.

"You must find the path using your heart. It is the only way you will truly escape."

"But who are you? And my heart is no good anymore. It is ripped and torn, I don't want it. It only brings weakness and pain." I clutched my chest where my heart would be.

"Find your path, before its too late. If you choose wrong now then you might never escape. Time heals all wounds. And though the pain will eventually dwindle, the scars will stay forever. But those scars can make you stronger. And they will also give you the chance to find the one that will love you with your scars and make sure that you never get hurt again."

"Who are you?" I asked, but the little kirlia started to turn around and disappear. "Where are you going?"

"Look in your heart and it will show you the way out." And with that, she disappeared.

Look in my heart huh? When I look all I see is darkness. All I feel is pain. How will that possibly help me escape? I turned back to the walkway's ledge.

_What if the ones I love, the ones in my heart lead my to darkness? What if they are the reason I feel pain. The ones that promised to protect me, and the ones that I was supposed to protect are the reason for my scars. How can I find my paths if they hold me back?_

I closed my eyes and dropped into the water with my arms spread wide waiting for the oceans cool embrace. I felt the water splash against my face and felt the cold hands wrap against my arms and ankles and pull me further down into the ocean.

The darkness was crushing but the pain was refreshing. A release from the pain in my heart as the darkness filled and numbed me.

CLIFFHANGER. sorry. like i said. this was too long. it would have probably been around 15k words for one chapter if i had continued. so i split it and will add small detail from another chapter into next chapter. see you soon and i hope you enjoy it. PLEASE COMMENT PLEASE,


End file.
